Wanted, Needed, Loved
by CocoaSampson
Summary: Leah's fine with being beta, but when a familiar face from her past comes to La Push, she can't help but admit that she's been missing something. LeahxOC, All other canon couples. Post BD.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This came at the urging that Leah is my favorite character in the Twilight Saga. A lot of fics out there portray her very depressed post BD, but SM herself says that isn't the case, and that she's actually relatively happy with being Beta of Jake's pack. Don't believe me? Check out a transcript of the BD concert in LA. I want to write a story portraying her as such. I also remembered that Leah is quite the beauty, and I couldn't help but wonder if she had any admirers while she was dating Sam._

_This takes place Post BD, and switches POV every other chapter. Enjoy!_

_Standard Disclaimer. All Smeyers except for my character I created and this plot._

* * *

**Book One: Wanted  
**

_Chapter One_

I arrived in La Push just on schedule. I hadn't been here in the longest time, and taking time off from school seemed like a pretty good idea. It wasn't like I was doing anything there. My mom only sent me there on one request: "Get a degree in _something_!" She didn't care what. She only said, after she shipped me off, that the next time I saw her, I better have some diploma.

My morals got the best of me. I knew that there was no point in wasting my mother's money, especially since she was the only breadwinner. I got the chance, and school just didn't seem where I wanted to be. I couldn't find any interests in the majors at UCLA in the five semesters I had spent there.

Maybe I was just homesick.

My mom greeted me with open arms as I came out of my car. "I'm so happy to see you!" she squealed.

"I missed you, too, Mom," I smiled, hugging her.

"Wait until you see how much your brother's grown. He's nearly as big as you!"

_Big?_ I couldn't imagine my runt of a brother to reach my 6' 7" height, even if he jumped. My mom must've been exaggerating. He was a good foot under me when I left two and a half years ago. He couldn't have grown _that_ much.

A mysterious figure walked out of my house, coming leisurely over to where my mother and I were. It was definitely a familiar face. I had to look at him once… twice… three times over to finally understand what I was seeing.

"Embry?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yep."

My brother _had_ grown. Not only did it seem visible he went through a major growth spurt, seeming around 6'3", but he definitely had been working out. His muscles were coming out of his shirt, his biceps bigger than my own. He looked more like my age than his actual seventeen year old self.

"Are you on steroids or something, Em?" I asked curiously.

He laughed, his voice throaty and deep. "No, no steroids, Vince. Just grew. You've been gone a while, you know."

"I can see that now," I muttered under my breath.

After I had put my stuff back into my old room, I caught up with Embry and my mother. They said they hadn't been doing anything much different than before I left. The only distinction was that Embry got out more.

"No girls, mind you," my mom laughed.

"Mom!"

I laughed at his embarrassment. At least that much hadn't changed. Embry was tongue tied when it came to the opposite sex. He certainly didn't get that from me. I dated a lot. Not in La Push, but LA had plenty of girls for me. Some more shallow, some more materialistic, but all in all, every girl I'd been with was…

Well, fake, I guess.

"I do hang out with girls, Mom," Embry insisted.

"Like who? And don't go saying Leah. She doesn't count."

_Leah_.

I hadn't forgotten that name since I'd been gone, but it had been a while since I heard it. In high school, I had always had a special place in my heart for that girl. She was laid back for the most part –although she could have a quick temper -didn't care about what the world thought about her, and _beautiful_. She was a year behind me in school, but we were only a few months apart in age.

But along with the memories I had of Leah, there was always one thing flowed with it, a sort of "Where's Waldo?" persona.

_Sam_.

He was her beloved boyfriend. They seemed like they'd last forever with everything they did together. She was just so _happy_ with him. PDA didn't faze either of them, and I'd witnessed my fair share of unneeded make out sessions from the two of them.

And every time I did, my heart stung.

I liked Leah, _really_ liked her. She couldn't compare to any of the girls back in California I was with. Believe me, I _tried_ to replace her, but nothing even compared.

She had some sort of hold on me.

"How is Leah?" I asked quietly.

"She's… well, she's… Leah, I guess," Embry chuckled. "She's her. She hangs with me, Jake, and Quil nowadays."

I noticed one name missing. "What about Sam?"

"He's engaged."

_Engaged_? They were getting married?

He must've caught on, since he said, "With Emily Young."

My eyebrows rose. "From the Makah tribe?"

He nodded.

"But… isn't that… Isn't she her cousin?"

"She is. It's complicated. Bad breakup, you would call it. But Sam and Emily are getting married soon. Leah's going to be a bride's maid."

"Oh." I knew he was trying to push the subject away, but I let my curiosity get the best of me. "Is she… Is she seeing anyone?"

I could feel my mother's gaze, but I ignored it as I looked at Embry. He looked torn. "I wouldn't, Vince. She… she doesn't date."

Later that day, I sat out on First Beach by myself, just trying to haphazardly get my groundings. Embry had left that evening, saying he was going to go see Quil, and my mother went to his friend Jared's house to talk to his mother.

So Leah _was _single, but by the way Embry told me, it didn't seem like a good thing. He of all people knew how I felt about her, as one sided and unrequited as it was. I couldn't imagine how she could be by herself, alone. In my mind, she was always smiling. It pained me to even think that she was unhappy.

What was wrong with me? Wasn't this just a little crush or something? I wanted to see her so badly, but I fought the urge to go see the Clearwaters.

Well, I tried to, anyways.

When I went to sleep that night, I didn't think my mind got the memo that I really didn't want to start thinking about Leah all over again. I tried to go to sleep, only to have ideas flow through my mind.

_Maybe she's hurt by what happened._

_Maybe she needs someone to cheer her up._

_Maybe she needs _me_ to cheer her up._

_Bring her flowers. See if she even remembers me. It's been awhile. Surely a girl like her has been busy._

_A girl like her_. It'd been a few years since I saw her. She was average height -about five foot three -and rail thin. She had a long oval face and piercing dark –almost black –eyes. Her hair flowed down her back, nearly to her waist. She had the most beautiful, perfect copper skin, and her long eyelashes only made her eyes look that much better.

Surely some flowers would be nice… and safe. People always give flowers for even the oddest of occasions. Maybe this was one of them; a festive time for the annual "a guy who was a year ahead of you but had the biggest crush ever is now back in town" day.

That should be good enough reason. If that wasn't, then I just simply needed closure from her. See how she's doing, that she's fine, and leave as quickly as I had come.

I chuckled as I drifted. I doubted that was going to happen.

It took me awhile to find a proper florist. I wasn't going to ask my mom or brother, because they would ask too many questions. I looked up in the phone book and found one, but they were closed on Sundays. What kind of florist was closed on Sundays?

Apparently, the first three I called. The fourth one specialized in funerals.

Finally, I came to one. It was open seven days a week. And the most depressing thing they specialized in was graduations. The only problem was that it took me forever to find it. It was outside of La Push, in some building off the highway to the east.

I finally found the address and parked the car. Hopefully, the hardest part was over. Now, I would just get a dozen of the first thing I saw, pay for it, and be on my way.

That was easier said than done. Although the shop was on the third floor of a sketchy looking building, it was covered with fauna. Roses, daisies, orchids, lilies –it was all there.

But I just needed _one_.

I guess I was visibly overwhelmed, since a small elderly lady came up to me and said, "Not used to this, my dear?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "You guessed right."

"Oh, I'll help you. What's the occasion?"

"Well, it's not much of an occasion. I'm seeing this girl I haven't seen in years –"

Her eyes brightened. "A girl?" she smiled.

I nodded shyly.

"You have to make a good impression. It's been years, you say?"

"Yes. I just want to say hi to her. See if she remembers me at all."

"Remembering… ha!" She seemed to strike gold and hurriedly pulled me to follow her through the rows of flowers. When she finally stopped, she pointed to one. "Forget me nots," she said simply.

They were small purple buds. Something simple, nothing extravagant. Something different than your average bunch of flowers, nothing like the rest.

It was Leah.

"Perfect."

My hands seemed to shake as I walked up to the Clearwater home. The last I heard of them, their father Harry had died nearly a year ago from a heart attack. I couldn't make it to the funereal, as hard as I tried, all because of some meaningless midterm in Economics I couldn't get out of. He was a great family man, and was always kind to me growing up. My father had left my mom before I was born, and I didn't remember anything about him. As for Embry's dad… well, that was unknown to everyone except my mother and me. I knew exactly who his father was, but there was no way I was telling anyone that secret soon.

I rang the door bell, and a man came to answer it moments later. His eyes went wide. "Vincent?" he asked.

I recognized that voice. "Seth?"

He smiled that toothy grin he always had. "Long time, no see," he said as he shook my hand.

"What's with you kids?" I asked. "You're all so big now!"

He laughed. "It's been a few years, Vince." He eyed what was in my hands curiously. "My mom's out in Forks, if those are for her."

"No, not for her. Is…" I had to take a deep breath to be able to say it. "Is Leah around?"

"Leah?" he seemed confused. "Uh, yeah. Hold on a sec. You can come in, if you want. It's freezing outside."

I made my way into the living room and sat on the couch as he went upstairs. My leg was beginning to tremble. This was getting out of hand. It was just a girl. That's all. This was closure. Give her the flowers, say hi, and then leave. Why was she making me so nervous?

Because I've hardly gone a whole day without at least thinking about her.

I guess, if you wanted to, you could just call it a _very _serious crush.

I laughed inwardly._ A crush_. Is that all she was to me? Not a strong willed, clever beauty that I never got the chance to be with before I left? Just a crush?

I doubted it.

Some feet padded lightly down the stairs, and my head shot up, taking in the sight.

It was the same girl, but it wasn't. She was a woman. She wasn't skinny anymore. Lean, maybe, but from her shorts and tee shirt –which was an odd ensemble; it was nearly forty degrees outside –you could tell she had feminine curves. She was taller –doesn't anyone stop growing around here? –seeming closer to six feet than five. Her waist long hair was replaced by a short hairstyle, it only coming a little past her ears.

She wasn't as pretty as I remembered her, not as pretty as I had dreamed.

_She was even more beautiful._

"Vinnie?"

* * *

_Any inaccuracies are not intentional. I don't know if it's true, but in this fic, Sam and Leah went out from freshmen year to the beginning of senior year. _

_Want to read more? _**Review and alert**_… Honestly, I don't continue stories unless people ask me to. _

_Cocoa_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for all of your great reviews! They were very encouraging. A few people said that they don't usually read LeahxOC fics, but are giving mine a chance. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. Believe me; this one isn't like any of the others. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_Chapter 2_

"_Vinnie?"_

At least, I _think_ that was his name, but I could be wrong. If I was wrong, I'd seem pretty stupid.

I could only vaguely remember the name, but I _did _remember the face. He was someone from a long time ago. Well, almost three years ago. He was in the background of a lot of my happier memories during high school. He was even in a few from when I was younger and my parents would have huge dinners and invite nearly everyone to them.

To be honest, he was a lot better looking than Embry. It was hard to even think they were related. Half brothers or not, I couldn't see dumb seventeen year old Embry compare to his rather… well, handsome brother. His skin was an olive tone, shades lighter than mine, and his short dark brown hair was in a boyish trimed haircut. His eyes kind of caught me off guard. You would be, too, if you saw them. They weren't the dark brown most people around here had, but a light green. Who the hell has light green eyes that grew up on a rez, anyways?

But really, that's how I knew I recognized him. When it clicked in my mind, I was just thinking _"Oh yeah, that's Embry's brother Vinnie with the really weird eyes."_

He stood up from the couch quickly after I said his name – I guess I got it right, since he didn't correct me –and looked me over. For some reason, as the moment came and went, I got surprisingly self conscious. I was pretty, I wasn't modest enough to know that fact, but guys around here never looked at me like _that_.

He finally looked me in my eyes. "Um…" he hesitated. "Hi, Leah."

I smiled a little to myself. I remembered that voice. "I didn't know you came back to La Push," I lied. I knew for a fact that he was coming to town –It's not like Embry bothered covering up his stupid excitement –but Jacob had advised us to not give the impression that we knew about his visit. It'd be weird enough if he noticed how old Embry must've seemed now. Jacob just told us to convince Vinnie that he'd been gone a long time if he asked too many questions about our growth spurts. "How's college?"

He smiled. "Pretty boring, actually. I'm moving back here."

I was surprised. "Oh." I had thought he was just visiting. I noticed something weird on the couch, but I couldn't figure out where they came from. "What are those?" I pointed.

He looked to where I had indicated. "Oh!" He quickly picked up the plastic covered, ribbon tied piece. He held them up to me. "Here," he said simply.

I knew what they were. They were flowers, little purple flowers. I knew what they were, but I didn't get the sentiment. "What are these?"

He looked confused. "They're flowers," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. As if I had time for this as it is. "I know _that, _but why are you giving them to me?" I had received flowers a total of six times in my life: three for every anniversary I had with Sam, and three for every birthday I had while we were going out. I was his girlfriend, so there was a reason for him to do that. He was kind of obligated to.

What was this guy's reason?

"Uh… well… I was… I thought they…" he stuttered.

I laughed a little at his expense. "You know, typically, college is supposed to make someone smarter. What happened to you?"

His face went blank for a second, and before I even had the inclination to possibly say sorry about my not too nice remark, his face went into a grin. "I got them because I thought they'd be nice. A kind gesture. I can take them back if you want…" he trailed off, lowering the flowers from my gaze.

"No!" I said, before I could even stop. I wanted the flowers. They were actually very pretty. I never seen those kind before, and I kind of was looking forward to… I don't know, I guess just _looking _at them.

I took the flowers out of his hand and played with one of the green leaves, staring down at them. "I'll go put these in some water."

I walked into the kitchen and found some vases in a cabinet. After I found one that would appropriately fit it, I set them in and filled the glass with water, removing the plastic and purple ribbon from it.

I went back into the living room and leaned against the door way, peering at him curiously. "What kind of flowers are those?"

"Forget me nots," he said quietly. I could see a faint pink go to his cheeks, though I didn't get where it had come from.

"Oh. Well, they're pretty." I sat across from him in a chair, my legs dangling off the sides. He sat down as I picked up a bag of Doritos from the coffee table next to me and begun to eat, watching absentmindedly what was on TV. It was some stupid action flick on HBO Seth must've been watching before.

A moment passed, and I expected him to explain what he was doing here… in my house… getting me flowers as a _kind_ gesture… but he didn't say anything. I looked up to see him staring at me, gaping a little.

I rose an eyebrow. "Do you want one?" I asked, holding up a chip to him.

"S-sure." He stood up and walked over to me, taking the Dorito out of my hand. His hand froze as it brushed next to my own.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I looked up to his face and saw a concerned look on it.

He took my hand into his. "You're on fire. Are you sick?" He pulled a hand onto my forehead.

I swatted it away quickly. Sometimes, I forgot how weird it must seem for me to be so hot to normal people. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," I insisted, getting a little annoyed. Why was he worrying so much?

He nodded and sat back down, pretending to watch TV. He looked over at me a total of four times before I finally said, "Is there something wrong?" sounding pretty ticked off.

"No, I'm sorry," he replied quickly, though his eyes never left mine.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you. I moved back to La Push."

"No, I mean _here_. In my house."

He shrugged. "I was just being friendly. I wanted to see if you remembered me at all."

I laughed, finally understanding the flowers. "Forget me nots! I get it." Leave it to me to get a joke too late.

He smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I remember you, Vinnie. You're Embry's brother. The last time I saw you was at your graduation party. Me and…" I trailed off, memories flooding back to me that I didn't really want to be reminded of. "I went there," I corrected.

He smiled brightly, his perfect teeth shining in the dim light of the living room. "You look different, Leah." He seemed to say it with some satisfaction.

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. "Thanks, I guess…" I said trailing off, eating another chip.

"I mean, a good different," he corrected, looking worried he had offended me probably. "I mean, not that you didn't always look good, but I haven't seen you in so long."

Was this guy for real right now?_ "Not that you didn't always look good?" _Who says that? It was pretty… I don't know, _dorky_ would be the right word.

But endearing seemed like a better one.

"Thank you," I said, nicer now that I thought his dorkiness was kind of cute, an appealing part to his personality.

There was a pause, and then, he rose to his feet. "I guess I'll be on my way, then," he said.

It seemed polite to get on my own feet and walk him to the door…

…But I never said I was courteous towards others.

I remained in my seat and looked up to him. "It was good seeing you, Vince." And it really was. Finally, things had settled down. The stupid bloodsuckers' war over the half breed was over before it started. It had happened about three days ago, and I felt like I could finally take a breather of a stench other than that damn bleach. Seeing Vinnie sort of reminded me that there was a real world out there, a world that existed with no bloodsuckers and werewolves –oh, sorry; shape shifters… what kind of crap was that anyways? –where only humans existed.

He smiled looking down at me. "It was good seeing you, too, Leah." He started walking to the door and my eyes followed.

He paused as his hand went to the doorknob. He turned back to me and hesitated.

"Yes?" I asked, a little agitated.

"I… I was just wondering if you'd mind going with me to get some coffee sometime."

I was puzzled. "Coffee?" He was asking me to coffee?

"Yeah. There's this little café not too far from here—"

"I don't drink coffee," I said matter of factly.

"Oh." His face looked as if I had struck him with something. "Alright. Well, I'll see you around then." He opened the door and started to walk out.

_Nice, Leah_, I thought to myself. _Embry's brother just asked you out somewhere and you screwed him over. Real nice._

I sighed, a little exasperated. "Wait!" I called out. I got off the chair and walked over to the door. He was still there. Actually, he was closer than what I thought, and I in turned ran into his hard chest.

"Sorry," I said quietly, backing away from him quickly, a tad bit embarrassed. "Uh, if you want to hang out, you can head over to Quil's house for his birthday tomorrow. I mean, you'll be there with Embry probably anyways, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll be there." He walked off the porch, away from me.

"See you later, then."

"Bye," he called out as he walked onto the sidewalk, his smile never leaving his face. Did I mention that Embry's brother looks pretty decent when he smiles? Because he does. It was kind of infectious, and I couldn't help but smile back.

He was walking away –nearly to the sidewalk now—but I called out his name before he made it there.

He turned around quickly, his weird eyes causing me to nearly forget what I was saying. Maybe he knew hypnosis or something. Anything seemed to be possible around here. "Yes?"

"Um… Thanks for the flowers."

He smiled ear to ear. "You're welcome, Leah."

* * *

_My brother did_ WHAT_?_ Embry screamed at me as we did our patrol later that night.

I growled. _Get out of my head!_

_Sorry. I'm just really surprised. He got you flowers?_

_Yes, Embry_, I sighed, _He was being nice, that's all._

_Don't mess with him, Leah_, he warned. _He's not just some guy you can torment. He's my brother. Don't hurt him._

_What the hell are you talking about? Jeez! I talk to the guy for a few minutes and suddenly I'm torturing him? I barely know him!_

_So, you guys aren't… I mean, he did ask you out, didn't he?_

I knew what he was getting at, and it didn't exactly occur to me that Vinnie had asked me out that day. I didn't really see it like that. A date, at least. I thought he just wanted to hang out with me, maybe get to know me again. _We're not dating! I just… We're not going out or anything._

_Hmm…_

_What?_

_I wonder if that's why… _He trailed off.

_Why what?!_ I was getting frustrated with his unfinished sentences.

_Nothing!_ He said all too quickly, trying to seem innocent.

Two can play that game. I searched his immediate thoughts and found a memory he had from earlier that day. All I could see was what he saw through his eyes, him playing some stupid racing game on the TV, his fingers pushing buttons rapidly.

"_Where do guys get decent clothes around here?" I heard Vinnie ask Embry from behind him._

_He didn't bother looking up from his video game. "Didn't you live here once?" he asked, annoyed._

"_Yeah, but I really didn't care then."_

_Embry paused the game and looked up to Vinnie, who seemed worried. "What's got you all caring about it now?" Realization seemed to dawn Embry. "Oh God, don't tell me you're not trying to impress-"_

The thought immediately vanished. Embry had phased back.

_Damn it!_ I howled, about to go after him. Human form or not, I was pissed. I wanted to hear what he had to say, though I wasn't exactly sure why I cared so much.

Embry only laughed as he pulled on his pants. "No way in hell am I letting you see the rest of that, Leah."

I growled, but went back on my patrol. Why did I care so much anyways? What did it matter if the guy wanted to look presentable for someone? That was none of my business.

It was all true, but that didn't mean I wasn't curious. _Very_ curious.

* * *

"Seriously, Leah, what's taking you so long?" Seth mumbled outside of my bedroom door. "It's just Quil's birthday party."

"I'm coming!" I screamed. "Calm the hell down!"

I was currently fiddling with my clothes for about the tenth time. I didn't usually care –actually, I don't know if I ever cared, except for special occasions; I never went out of my way to look amazing for Sam when we were dating, either, though I did try to look nice for him back then –about the sort of outfit I had on before this. Why was it that tattered jeans and an old tee shirt just didn't seem to cut it this time? It did for every other stupid gathering. What was so different now?

I pretended like I didn't know, because as much as I tried not to, as much as I tried to ignore it, it was still there.

Vincent Call was a guy who had given me flowers, the first ones I'd gotten from anyone in my life since Sam. Vincent Call was an attractive college guy who had just moved back to his hometown. Vincent Call was going to look nice for someone tonight, and I didn't know who. Vinnie was a nice guy.

I didn't have the patience for nice guys. That was the truest statement I'd had thought all day. Sam was a nice guy, and look what happened there. Sam was nice looking, too, though I had to admit, he had _nothing _on Vinnie, and that was saying something, because before, Sam was the only guy I could even think of as attractive. I was blinded by him.

My eyes were open now, clear as the sky, and they liked what they saw.

Maybe I was just being too emotional about the whole thing. That made sense. All I wanted was a little bit of attention, a boost if you will, in the confidence department. I was beautiful, I knew that, but no guys had acknowledged that. I wouldn't doubt it had something to do with my tendency to not be the nicest one in the room. Vinnie was a guy I could make a fresh start with. Besides, a girls' allowed to look attractive towards the opposite sex once in a while, especially if he isn't a stupid werewolf like the rest of the guys she hung with. He was normal.

And anyways, Embry would quite possibly kill me if I had thought about this guy in any way besides a person I could actually be civilized to.

Vincent Call and Leah Clearwater were going no where soon, and I wouldn't have it any other way. And my getting dressed nice for the first time in a long time had absolutely nothing to do with him.

I laughed to myself a little. I never could master the art of self denial.

* * *

_No, Leah did _**NOT**_ imprint on Vinnie. C'mon, guys, you didn't think it would be that simple: She imprints, they fall in love, the end? I told you this wasn't going to be like the other ones…_

_Did Leah's POV seem different from Vinnie's? I hope they have different voices; I tried my best. _

_Review! I won't continue unless I know people are reading this._

_Cocoa_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all of you her reviewed. I especially thank _**ChocolateChipFudgeyCookie**_ (what an appetizing name!) who's review is my favorite I've ever had._

_There are some familiar _little_ characters I just had to put in my story, just because their just so adorable to me. See if you can figure out who!  
_

* * *

**Vinnie's POV**

_Chapter 3_

"Vince, are you coming or not?" Embry yelled from downstairs.

"Alright, alright!" I screamed back. I guess twenty minutes was a long time for a guy to get dressed. I had pressed my dark green dress shirt God knows how many times, and my dark jeans couldn't have been done better by a professional tailor.

I took a mental assessment of myself, just to make sure I remembered everything. Fresh breath: check; cell phone: check; sanity…

Well, that was out the window, but I already knew that for a while.

When I thought about yesterday –as if I hadn't been replaying it repeatedly through my head the past thirty six hours –I couldn't seem to stop smiling. Leah had that sort of effect on me. All I was looking from her was closure. I'm not even sure what got into me when I asked her out. I wanted to practically throw myself out the door as the words escaped my mouth. And when she said she didn't drink coffee, I thought that was simply a nice way to get out of seeing me.

But then, _she_ had been the one to comment about Quil's party, that we would be able to see each other there. That meant something, didn't it?

I grabbed the keys to my car and went downstairs, Embry chuckling as he waited for me at the door.

"What?" I asked, putting my coat and hat on.

He shook his head. "I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about-" even though I somewhat did; it was about Leah, of course, but I didn't understand why he had said what seemed to be such a negative comment about her—"but I'm starting the car, whether you're present or not. I remember where Quil lives."

He mumbled something incoherent and opened the door, neglecting to get anything to stay warm. It made me feel almost stupid going out in my attire.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" I asked him.

He laughed. "No, I don't get cold too often." His smile didn't leave his face. It seemed like he was enjoying a little inside joke to himself. I went to the driver's side and opened my truck's doors and started the car as Embry got in the passenger seat.

As I started driving, Embry came to notice something. "Are you planning on killing the two of us?" he asked matter of factly.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm getting my permit soon, and I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to go nearly seventy miles per hour in an area where people only hit about thirty five."

I checked the speedometer. He was exaggerating—I was just under sixty—but I still slowed it down.

In hardly anytime, I parked outside of Quil's old house, looking the same as it ever did. Cars were parked in the driveway and out on the street, showing quite a few guests had already arrived.

Embry looked at me for a second, and then his eyes went wide. He groaned loudly. "Did you seriously _manscape_?" he asked in disgust.

"No. My eyebrows always look this way," I said quickly. Maybe too quickly.

"Liar."

"Get out of my car, Embry."

He mumbled something –I was getting sick of that habit since he was six years old—and got out, slamming the door.

I followed behind him, my stomach twisting in odd knots. I tried to expect the worst possibility so that I wouldn't get my hopes up for no reason: she wasn't going to show up because I would be. My brainwashing helped little, if at all, to calm my nerves. This girl was causing me physical pain already. What was it going to be like when I saw her, now that I set out to impress her?

Embry didn't bother ringing the door bell or even knocking, and pushed opened the door, stepping inside the house.

There were a few faces that were familiar immediately. Seth, for one, who instantly greeted me once I got inside. I recognized one girl –Kim, I think her name was –who stuck close to another guy's side. She smiled at me and waved. I was probably staring rudely trying to place where I knew her from.

"Hi, Vincent," she said quietly.

"Hi… Kim?"

She nodded. "I didn't know you knew me."

I finally remembered. I had seen her in the hall a few times here and there."That school had only about 200 kids at most. I recognized you."

The guy by her side reached out to me. "Long time, no see, Vince."

I eyed him carefully. "Jared?"

He grinned. "Yep. Good that you're back again."

I reached to shake his hand, but something else seemed to have distracted him and he pulled his hand away, looking over my shoulder and smiling.

"Jake," he said, "you decided to show up."

I turned around and saw a man who I _did _recognize. Jacob Black was one of Embry's best friends growing up. He had the young, almost childlike face that he always had. It was the fact that he now looked about twenty three instead of nearly seventeen that threw me off a little.

It took me a while to notice, but a small, fair skinned girl –toddler actually—stood next to him, holding tightly to his pant leg. She was the prettiest kid I had ever seen, almost to the point where it was unnatural. She was bundled up tight, a scarf, hat, and mittens matching her long woolen coat. At least _someone _seemed to actually see that it was snowing today besides myself.

"Yeah," Jacob said to Jared, rolling his eyes, "like I really would miss his birthday."

"I dunno. You've been pretty busy with that girl lately," Jared chuckled.

Jacob smiled softly, placing a hand on the girl's head. "She wouldn't let me leave her behind. She wanted to see everyone again."

So, the girl he was talking with was _this _girl. I thought at first he might've been talking about a girlfriend. Maybe this was his… No, definitely not. I couldn't see any of her in him. From her pale skin and little rosy cheeks to her little copper ringlets that fell from her hat, she and him were complete opposites.

"She's going to be a regular around La Push?" Kim asked.

"I wish. If her stupid, blood-"

Jared loudly cleared his throat.

Jacob seemed confused, then finally looked to me, his eyes wide. "Oh. Hi, Vincent," he said, seeming embarrassed.

"Nice to see you again, Jacob. How are you?"

"Great. Never better." He seemed sincere about the statement. "How's it going with you?"

"Good, thanks." My eyes wandered to the little girl. She looked at me curiously, then smiled.

I was always good with kids growing up, even working daycare once in a while in La Push and Los Angeles, so I had no problem with squatting down eyelevel with her and smiling. "Hello," I said to her. "What's your name?"

"Renesmee," she said happily.

That was a mouthful, even for me. How could a child be able to say it?

"Renesmee? That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. You can call me Nessie if you want, though. I don't mind."

Do toddlers typically know what the phrase 'I don't mind' even means?

"My name's Vince. How old are you, Nessie?"

"I am four-"

"She's two years old," Jacob quickly said.

Nessie looked up and glared at him, something I didn't think a two year old could do.

He only chuckled, then began walking away. "C'mon, Ness, let's find Claire. She's bound to be around here somewhere."

She smiled and nodded, already over what ever she was angry about before. "Alright." She turned to me. "It was very nice meeting you, Vince," she said just before she left into another room with Jacob.

I turned towards Kim and Jared. "Is that kid a genius or something?"

Jared laughed. "Something like that, I guess. Her dad's pretty book smart. Her mom's just plain clever. I guess you put that together and you get a prodigy or something, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"She's Jake's... well, I don't know. He helps take care of her. Kind of like a godfather or something."

My thoughts left Nessie immediately as I saw Seth in the corner of my eye, reminding me of something not entirely forgotten.

"Seth," I said as I walked up to him, "could you tell me where I could find your sister?"

He looked confused, like he had been when I told him I was at his house for Leah, but he answered the question. "She's out back. There's a gazebo out there you can't miss." He smiled. "You probably remember that, though."

I smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

I walked out the living room and weaved through the crowds of people. Finally getting to the back patio door. I slid it open, the cold air rushing at me quickly, and I took notice as to how exceptionally warm it was in there.

I could see the gazebo from the patio, even though it was yards away. She wasn't there. I walked down the steps and came to find medium sized footprints left imprinted into the snow. I followed them curiously, them leading me to not the gazebo, but to the far left of the property, where a large tree grew.

I circled the tree twice, but there was no one there. Where could she be?

I leaned my back against the tree, just thinking over exactly what I planned on saying if I would have ran into her out here. Maybe if I rehearsed, I wouldn't be so nervous as I was right then.

I didn't have much time to think my speech over, because I soon heard a chuckle, followed by, "Are you stalking me?"

I looked up. If I thought she was beautiful before, just in a tee shirt and shorts, I didn't know how to see her now. She had dark, tight to the skin jeans on, with a light grey deep v-neck shirt on peeking from her white hoodie, which was the same shade as the freshly fallen snow. It even matched her long scarf, which draped around her neck, elongating it. Her bangs were side parted, bringing to notice the skinny white headband she wore on her head.

I gathered my wits together and smiled. "Yes, I suppose I am stalking you. I hope you don't mind much."

She smiled. "Hey, Vinnie."

"Hello, Leah. What's new?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "Same old, same old. Not much of an update since yesterday."

"I'm glad I didn't miss much for once. It seems I've missed a lot since I've been gone. All the guys I've come to meet see again are almost unrecognizable, Jacob's got a god kid-"

Her head tilted to the side a little. "Jacob's here?"

"Yeah. He just came with… Renesmee." I hoped I didn't mess up the pronunciation of her name too badly. It sounded so much better when the child said it, though.

"Oh." She seemed a little surprised. "I didn't realize he brought her along."

"How is she related to him, anyways?"

She sighed. "It's complicated. He's like her… big brother, I guess. Been there for her since she's been born."

"Are her parents are friends of the family?"

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "You're pretty nosey," she said bluntly.

I was embarrassed. "Sorry."

"You wanna go get a bite to eat? I have a feeling whatever food Emily and Quil's mom made will go pretty quick."

"Yeah, sure thing."

Emily… Was she talking about the Emily Young, the girl Sam had left Leah for?

If that were the case, I couldn't help but already despise the woman.

She led the way to the screen doors as we entered the warm home. Once we got inside, it was her that seemed to get double takes every where she went. We went into the living room, and Jacob was sitting on the couch, talking with a little dark haired, olive toned girl about the same age as Nessie. I could only assume she was her playmate, Claire.

As soon as Jacob's eyes caught Leah, he grinned and snickered loudly. He said something to the little girl, who jumped off the couch and went running out the room, a grin on her face. Jacob stood in front of Leah, seeming to peer her over.

She glared, looking a little angry. "What are you looking at?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You just clean up nice. Why don't you ever put effort into looking nice for the rest of us?"

She looked down at her feet and fidgeted with her nails. "Shut up," she muttered. She was obviously nervous about something he had said.

Maybe Jake was making her nervous… for all the reasons _I _wanted to make her nervous.

"I'm only saying," he continued. "You look decent when you try, almost pretty."

Decent? _Almost _pretty? She looked gorgeous! Was this guy delusional? Surely she wouldn't take that sitting down.

Even more surely, a boyfriend wouldn't say that to their girlfriend. I was happy about that small fact.

But she smiled and punched him in the arm. "Jacob Black, don't you have anything better to do instead of insulting me? It's usually the other way around. _I _make fun of _you_."

They were only teasing each other. That meant the relationship notion wasn't _completely _out the window yet.

He laughed. "You're only saying that because you can't think of a better comeback."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Where's Nessie?"

That distracted him enough, and he ran out the room, looking to the ground for the auburn curls, no doubt.

There were about three things I could conclude from eavesdropping on their conversation:

1. Leah dressing like this was different from her usual self.

2. Something –or rather, someone—caused Leah to get dressed up this way.

3. I was going to make sure that Jacob had nothing to do with any of the above. They could just be close friends, they could actually already be together, but I didn't come all the way back to La Push only to lose what I finally decided I would fight for. Just one thing I wanted:

Her.

* * *

_Wouldn't Nessie and Claire make great playmates? I think so._

_I know that Nessie runs a temperature like Jake does, but I could only imagine that between Jake, Bella, and Edward, she'd be bundled up pretty tight on any cold day, don't you think?_

_Such an odd perspective Vinnie had of Leah and Jake's relationship… He's sensing some Blackwater (I love that phrase for some reason!). Will that be in the story at all? __**REVIEW **__and I'll write the next chappie quicker. _

_**One promise though**__: There will be more Leah and Vinnie action next chapter. I need the reviews to keep me going though, or else I'll just pull the plug on the story._

_Cocoa_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! This is a little shorter, unfortunately, but there's more to come! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_Chapter 4_

I hated to admit it, but I was nearly keeling over in anticipation to see Vinnie. I had to actually phase into a wolf just because I thought that if I did, I wouldn't think so much about seeing him. It didn't work, of course, and as I changed back in the forests just on the outskirts of Quil's house, I could see Vinnie come outside, seeming as if he were searching for something.

I was sort of hoping it was me, though I highly doubted it. With my luck and bad karma, he was looking for some other girl. But I couldn't help but notice that soft smile on his face –the one that seemed to send his eyes scorching onto my own –when I finally did approach him after he wandered around a tree.

We went into the house together, and Jake harassed me about my outfit. I saw that coming. I was truly anticipating that if it got Jake's attention, it would somehow be able to catch Vinnie's eye.

Only a few minutes later, after I introduced Vinnie to Colin and Brady, who didn't know him as well as Jake and Quil did, Sam ran into me by accident.

"Sorry, Leah," he said quickly, trying to avoid any bait into an argument. He took a look at me, and began walking the opposite direction. He stopped and turned around for a minute, looking puzzled.

"Leah, why are you dressed like that?" he asked, almost accusingly so.

I got pissed about that. Jake could say that, because he said it in such a carefree, sarcastic way. When Sam said it, as if it even _mattered_ to him how I looked, I got defensive.

I didn't scream or anything, but I did comment, "I can dress however the hell I want, don't you think?"

He seemed almost hurt by my words, but walked off to the kitchen, no doubt finding quick condolence with Emily. Probably telling on me, too, the weasel.

I felt a hand grasp the top of my arm, and I quickly turned around. It felt cold compared to the rest of the people at the party.

Vinnie seemed worried as he looked at me, his hand not leaving. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I was a little taken aback to be honest. No one, aside from Seth and Jake every once in awhile, bothered to ask me that anymore. I was always _fine_. Well, that's what I said, but most of the time, I was just putting on a brave face, if even that. I was better than I was, of course; being a part of a new pack helped me patch up from the whole Sam incident more than anything else had. But it still kind of stung.

And for him –someone outside of my new family –to ask me if I was alright kind of meant something.

I smiled; a little one, but a real one nonetheless. "I'm good, Vinnie," I told him.

He didn't let go and looked down at me, like he was trying to make sure I was telling the truth.

"I'm alright," I assured him.

He nodded and moved his hand slowly off my arm, its presence still seeming to linger there.

We all gathered around the dining room table for Quil to blow out his candles. Just as we were about to begin, Quil said, "Wait!"

Everyone seemed a little shocked, but I didn't. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to do, because I bet Jake would have done the same thing.

He looked over to where Claire and Nessie were standing, Claire standing on my side holding unto my hand –I really liked her. She was sort of family, anyway –and trying half heartily to go on her tippy toes to see the action. Quil saw this and held a large hand out to her.

"Claire-bear, would you like to help me blow out my candles?"

Her eyes went wide. The crowd moved to the sides, like the Red Sea parting for Moses, so that she could go up to him. She let go of my hand and went to his side, tugging on his pant leg. "But Claire not birthday girl, Qwil is," she said in her little baby voice.

"But Claire can help if she wants. Would you like that?"

Claire nodded her head quickly, smiling like crazy, and reached up, grabbing at Quil to pick her up.

He smiled widely –that look in his eye that every imprintee got the honor of from their counterpart –and pulled her onto his lap.

Now that everything was settled, Claire led the 'Happy Birthday to You' song loudly for everyone to follow with her. Her cheeks filled up and emptied quickly as she blew like crazy onto the cake, her eyes squeezing shut. They only flickered a little, but before her eyes opened, Quil blew all of them out.

When she opened her eyes, she turned and beamed at him "I did it, Qwil!"

He kissed her forehead. "Very good, honey."

We all got pieces of cake, even Nessie. She usually didn't care much for human food –God, I hated leeches and their ways –but I learned from Jake that he had gotten her a few treats and she found them nearly as appetizing as blood.

Jake's thoughts, not mine.

Renesmee and I were… well, we were. She loved everyone and everything, except of course the Voulturi. She herself, the actual _girl_ Renesmee Cullen, was a good kid. She didn't seem to bother much –except for igniting that near war –and kept Jake busy. Once in awhile, if it were some rare moment when I forgot what she was, I actually _liked_ her. The only thing was that I wasn't particularly fond of what she was born into, her other half she was now raised by instead of humans like the average person. I admit I'm not pretty average, but at least I was wholly _human_ in my own way. Her family was now bonded to me, seeing as how every imprintee was like a family member, half leech or not. To be honest, the only thing I truly disliked about her was the fact that she linked me inadvertly to the bloodsuckers.

I got my piece of cake, about as full as the plate itself, and sat in a corner, my legs folded under me.

I saw feet come next to me as I started eating. "Mind if I joined you?" I recognized the voice already and I didn't bother looking up. I was a little afraid more of those shivers would be sent down my back.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Vinnie sat cross legged next to me, out backs both leaning against the wall behind us.

"I feel like you bruised my ego," he said sadly.

I saw confused and looked up at him,

He sighed, having a dramatic effect on it. "You got a huge piece of cake, and all I got was this measly sized one. I feel like less of a man."

I laughed. Still that dorky, cute humor he had yesterday. It wasn't getting old. "I'm sorry."

"I'll try and get over it. I warn you, I may need therapy, though. You're definitely gonna have to pay the bills for it," he winked.

"I'll find the money, promise."

His smile went wide, like it had been when I thanked him for the flowers. "It's fine. I hate girls who get those sliver sized pieces that say they're trying to lose weight, even though their already 30 pounds underweight as it is."

I held up a pinking finger to him. "And that thin," I played along.

"Yes, that too. Though, you were pretty tiny when I left, if I remember right.

I shrugged. For the guys, they grew muscles and a foot in height. For me, I gained a few inches and a little weight, but all of it going to its proper places. Like they had reached adolescence and became men, I became a woman when I first began to phase.

"I like you better now, though," he said quietly.

I felt my ears prickling with heat at his raw honesty. "Thanks," I said simply.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked me.

I looked up to him and glared. I _hated_ anything concerning the word 'personal'.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but like you said earlier, I'm nosey."

I sighed. What was there to lose if I just heard him out? "Okay."

"What happened to you and Sam?"

I nearly choked on my cake. _No one_ had asked me that before. Everyone who bothered even remotely caring already knew, and those who didn't know simply didn't care.

I shook my head, the only answer I could give him.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly, fully apologetic and for once, someone didn't pity my situation. Actually, if anything, he was pitting _himself_. He felt guilty. "That was stupid of me." He put a hand to his forehead and slammed his eyes shut. "I can't believe I asked you that. Embry said it was a complicated breakup. I can't believe I asked her that," he trailed off, talking to himself now.

I felt kind of bad. I didn't like seeing him in this pain, all because of me. I took his hand away from his face. "It's okay, Vinnie. Stop beating yourself up over it."

He nodded and looked over to me, his eyes seeming sad.

"Vinnie, get that look off your face. Please."

He smiled a little but, probably trying o make me feel better. After a silent moment, I realized that my hand was still on his, resting now on the ground between us. I put it back on my lap, my hand having an odd tingling sensation at the lost of contact. I wasn't used to that. It almost scared me.

"Can I ask you a different question?" he asked. "Nothing to do with the past, I swear."

"Only if you answer mine."

He nodded. "Seems fair enough."

"Why did you come back to La Push?"

"I told you that. School was boring."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe that. Trying to get away from some stalker ex?" I teased. I wouldn't doubt it. I couldn't see how he didn't bring a girl back home with him. I half expected him to only be here to announce some engagement to a tan, blonde dimbo he met in California. I guess he's smarter than that.

He chuckled. "No, actually. Quite the opposite, but that was another question. I get mine."

I nodded, taking a scoop of my cake. I didn't bother asking about what he meant by it being "quite the opposite." I wasn't sure if I would have liked hearing the truth behind the words.

He took a breath. "Are you and Jake seeing each other?"

This time, I _did_ choke on my cake.

He handed me a napkin and his bottle of water quickly. "Was that too personal?"

I chuckled as I wiped my mouth. "Not too personal as much as too impossible. Jake's like my big brother." Now that he was my alpha and I his beta, we had somehow grown to not only stand, but actually enjoy each others company, something unimaginable in Sam's pack. Jake wanted what was best for me, just like Seth did, and I cared about him for that.

But us, _together_? Liking each other like _that_?

No way in hell.

"Besides," I continued, "the only girl in his life is Nessie." That wasn't giving away too much, with imprinting and the pack and everything. It was just a true statement.

"They seem so attached," he commented. "So does Quil and Claire. It's like they share this crazy bond with each other."

He was picking up on the imprints, and he hadn't even realized it. I hadn't realized until then how perceptive he was.

"So, no you and Jake?" he asked.

"No me and Jake," I confirmed.

"How about you and…" he trailed off.

"I'm not with anyone, if that's what you're asking," I said quietly.

He nodded, and it seemed like it was in satisfaction. "Good." He stood up off the ground where he was sitting next to me.

"Good?" I asked. "What do you mean 'good'?"

"You know, for future reference and such."

I was still confused. "Future reference for what?"

He smiled down at me, his eyes twinkling. "You're pretty nosey, Leah." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving me speechless.

I never thought me being single could be a good thing, but Vinnie was more than welcomed to do what he wanted with the information.

* * *

_Hmm... Vinnie sure is getting a little bold, isn't he?? I think Vinnie confronting his fear of Blackwater was a little funny. _

**Review**_! I need more to keep writing, or else I don't think people are actually reading this!_

_Cocoa_


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed! I'm glad so many people seem to be enjoying this story. I'd like to thank _**Momentarily Infinite**_ for being the only one to comment on how cute Claire and Quil were last chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Vinnie's POV**

_Chapter 5_

I felt like giving myself a pat on the back after _finally _asking Leah about her dating life. I was a little surprised –but not in any way disappointed –about her reaction to her and Jake going out with each other. I suppose I didn't ever consider them to be more like siblings rather than involved with each other.

She seemed a little taken aback by my comment about "future references." I was pretty sure she was kind of angry at me at one point. We had spent the majority of the party in each other's company, but she seemed to try and persistently avoid me after I talked to her. Maybe I had been too forward with her. I had never thought about that. I only counted the remark as an ego booster for myself, not to intimidate her.

Of course, I would think it would take a lot to intimidate that woman. She had always been rather… I don't know, maybe raw is the best word. Not anyone to be taken advantage of; Not one who seemed to keep her guard down for too long for any one person. She's always been like that: reserved, outspoken at times. Not an outcast, because everyone noticed her, and you couldn't very much ignore her, whether it be her looks, confident and cool demeanor, or sarcastic back talk to teachers and peers alike.

I, at the very least, found it hard to ignore.

What I did realize, however, was that while subtly giving me the cold shoulder, she always stayed in the same room as me. Whether it was in the kitchen, dinning room, or living room, she was always on the opposite end of it, sipping from her drink and sneaking side glances at me that I don't think she noticed me notice.

At one point, I found the separation to be so unbearable that I got up from where I was sitting in a chair in the dinning room and pulled one up right next to hers.

She stared down at her fidgeting fingers.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Done with what?" she mumbled quietly.

"Ignoring me."

She sighed and looked at me finally. "I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have been so forward."

"No, no, that's fine," she said quickly. "I'm just… I'm not really used to being asked questions about myself where dating is concerned."

I raised an eyebrow. I found that hard to believe. She was a wonderful woman. How could someone _not _want her?

She caught my face and chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I know it may seem impossible, but I don't get asked out too often around here."

"Really?"

She nodded, but looked back at her hands. "You've been gone awhile, Vinnie. Things have changed. I'm not so great anymore."

I snickered at the impossibility. "You've always been great, and you always will be. I can say that with confidence."

She shook her head.

I got an idea, another one probably too forward for her liking –or rather, unexpected –but there was no going back once I got the idea.

"Well," I began, "why don't we debate about this matter over dinner tomorrow evening?"

She looked at me, her nearly black irises wide open. It was almost like she was trying to see if there was a façade she should've seen through. There I was, hanging on a line like one of those tortured worms, trying to see if I'd get caught by the pretty fish or not.

"Like a date?" she asked curiously.

"Like whatever you want to call it. I don't care. I'd just like to…" It was my turn to look away and fidget with a loose string on my pants. "… to be with you," I said quietly.

A warm hand went on my shoulder and my head shot up. It was hers, of course.

"I'd like that," she said to me, smiling just so subtly. Like she had been when she assured me she was alright after mouthing off to Sam before. I could only hope I could make her smile more, maybe even bigger.

Eventually, I would love to get her to smile like the idiot I was probably looking like at the current moment after what she said. If I felt a pat on the back before, this was a time for a victory dance. I was that happy, relieved that she had agreed.

I calmed down off my high as best I could. "So, I'll pick you up tomorrow at six then?"

She nodded. "That sounds good."

Suddenly, Seth came into the room. "Leah," he said, "we gotta go."

She looked at him and arched her eyebrows. "Go where?"

He gave her a meaningful look, as if she should've known what he was talking about.

She groaned. "Can't Jake just-"

"No, I don't think so."

"Fine," she mumbled. Seth hurried and left out the room.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her, a little nervous.

"Yeah, I just have to skip out of here. You should probably head back to your house, too."

"Why?"

She sighed. "You know how I told you that you could be nosey?"

I smiled a little and nodded.

"This is one of those times. Just do it."

She stood up and was about to leave, but I caught her hand in mine before she left completely from me. She turned quickly and stared up at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked sheepishly. I had to make sure the whole conversation wasn't a dream.

Her tense demeanor changed to an almost relieved one. She smiled up at me. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." Her hand slowly slipped out of mine, but we didn't loose eye contact with each other. "Goodbye, Vinnie," she said just before leaving my sight completely.

"Bye, Leah."

I had followed her advice and left about ten minutes afterwards. Pretty much everyone left when Seth, Leah, and Jake headed out, including Embry, who said he'd be back late and not to expect him home too soon. I never did hear him come in, and I stayed up well past midnight in anticipation for the next day.

By one in the afternoon the next day, I was starting to think I should have scheduled a day date. I felt like I had nothing to do but wait for the tome to come to pick her up at her house. I only wished I had a proper excuse to just go to her house.

When Embry managed to finally drag himself out of his bed, he eyed me almost disappointed as he walked down the stairs.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Really, Vince? You really had to ask her out?"

I was surprised. I didn't think she would tell him. Not that I was ashamed or anything –I was actually pretty proud to be the one to go out with her- but the way Embry said it made it seem like it was a crime for me to have made such an action.

I sighed. "Yes, I asked her out."

His eyebrows scrunched together in frustration. "Why?"

"I like her, Embry, you know that."

"Yeah, and I like Jessica Alba, but you don't see me asking her out, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you and her-"

"Leah."

He sighed. "You and Leah don't have to go out. Why can't you and her just be friends? Why do you have to date her?"

I couldn't believe the way he was talking about her. "You talk about her like she's the Black Plague."

"That's one way to describe her," he mumbled.

I felt like I was nearly shaking in anger. "Look, I like her, you don't have to. I'm the one going out with her tonight, not you. So could you please stop talking about her like that?"

He looked down and shook his eyes.

I tried once more. "I really like her, Embry. I like her a lot."

"I know, Vince," he said it almost like he was sad, "I know."

Finally, five fifty came around, and I finally made my way out to my car, driving far too fast for my own good to her house. Sue answered the door, giving me a warmhearted smile when I came in.

"It's nice to see you again, Vincent," she said to me.

"Thank you."

She let me though the house and shut the door behind me. "Leah will be down in a moment," she said to me as she walked into the kitchen. "You can wait in the living room if you want.

"Alright."

I made my way into there, saying hi to Seth who was already in there.

"So," he started off a little quietly, "where exactly are you going with my sister?"

"Not completely sure yet. Out to dinner somewhere." I hadn't exactly made a decision as to where we were heading. I wanted her to decide. I sort of hoped in the back of my mind that she wouldn't request some expensive restaurant out in Port Angeles. I had the feeling that I would probably spend my life savings on her if it would make her happy. I just didn't think my mother would share the same feelings.

"Oh," Seth said simply. We sat for a moment in silence, until he said, "So, you and Leah are dating now?"

"Yes."

Another pause. "Vince, you're a good guy and I like you, but I think if you hurt my sister… Well, let's say I'm not too sure how much I'd like you after that, okay?"

I nearly smiled. He was looking after his sister, just as any brother would, even if he was about five years younger than her. It seemed nice that for once, someone was looking out for her. I was getting the feeling from Embry that people didn't too often do that for her. "I understand, Seth," I replied.

He nodded, seeming as if he was relieved to finally get the speech off his chest.

I heard the stairs creek, and looked up to see her walking down them. She was wearing a tight to the skin deep purple sweater that looked wonderful on her skin. Paired with it was a dark grey pair of jeans, and heels that matched the color of her sweater.

She was gorgeous. How could I have expected any less?

When she saw me, she smiled a little. "Hi, Vinnie."

I stood up quickly and made my way to where she was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello, Leah. How are you?"

"Good, thanks."

"You look wonderful." Like that could even describe her at the moment.

She smiled a little sheepishly. "Thanks. You look nice, too."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a white and green striped button up and a pair of denim jeans. I was nothing special, especially compared to her. "I clean up pretty nice."

She chuckled, almost a laugh, which I had yet to hear from her.

"Are you ready to head out?" I asked her. I sure was. I couldn't wait to be with. Just me and her.

On our first date.

She nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

_So, how was that? So sorry for any grammar errors. I proofread, but mind you, it's nearly one in the morning and I really wanted to give you guys a chapter for this week. _

_I personally thought it was sweet for Seth to threaten Vinnie like that, don't you? And Leah avoiding Vinnie will be better explained in her perspective next chapter. Review and alert, I can't tell you how happy it makes me when you do._


	6. Chapter 6

_I think this is the longest chapter yet. Thanks for being so patient for this chapter. It took me awhile to get it just right. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_Chapter 6_

The whole "I'm dating for the first time in years" thing didn't become real until I saw Vinnie when I walked down the stairs. He was gorgeous, and there I was, probably looking like some version of Barney with boobs. I usually wasn't so down on myself. I _am _pretty, but nice clothes just weren't my style. I never felt comfortable in them. My mom practically threw her check book at me when she found out I was going out with him.

_"Take whatever you need," she had said._

_"I don't have the money to pay you back."_

_She smiled. "Think of it as an early birthday present."_

_I didn't bother pointing out that my birthday was in June to her._

I managed to find some boutique that I didn't realize existed outside of Port Angeles. The ensemble caught my eye for some reason. It probably had something to do with the top's color, which I had been found of ever since I was a child.

He walked with me out the door, and managed to open the passenger door for me.

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Didn't anyone tell you that chivalry was dead?" I said as I slid into his truck.

He smiled. "I guess I missed that memo." He shut the door and made his way to the driver's seat.

His fingers quickly glided the key into the ignition, starting the engine. He put the heat on full blast.

"It's freezing out there," he commented. I noticed for the first time that his breath was just a little visible in the car.

I shrugged. "I like the cold."

"That's only because you're so hot all the time."

I smirked a little at the sentence's double meaning, and he cleared his throat nervously. "I mean… Well… Never mind." He started backing out of the driveway.

I decided that this would be the appropriate time to ask a pretty good question. "Where are we headed?"

He chuckled. "Well, actually, there's a little problem."

_Oh god. What could it be?_ "Problem?"

"Yes. I never managed to ask you something."

_He sure knows how to drag something out._ "What?"

"What you're favorite place to eat is."

Here I was thinking that it was something serious!

I sighed. "Anything's fine, I guess." Food was food, in my opinion. I didn't enjoy eating in public because of my diet. The guys in the pack could get away with it, the average person simply passing it off, thinking "Boys will be boys." The same policy didn't apply to the only she-wolf.

What a sexist would it is out there.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Yep."

"So, I could pick some stuffy French restaurant in Seattle, and you'd be completely cool with it?"

I glared at him. He already knew the answer to that.

He chuckled at my odd expression. "You have to have a favorite food joint."

I thought to myself, and could only think of one place. "Well, there's this diner not too far from here, a little to the south. It's decent."

He smiled. "There we go. Just point me in the right direction."

I told him which expressways to take, pointing from side street to side street. We finally pulled up to the place about ten minutes later.

"I've never heard of this place," he commented as he turned the car off.

I shrugged. Jay's Diner wasn't anything extravagant –or even in town –but it was my favorite. I got out the car and walked alongside him to the door, which he held for me. I rolled my eyes and he took notice of this.

"I'm just being polite," he chuckled.

"Whatever." _Wow, great job, Leah. You make it sound as if he forced you to come here._

"You don't always have to be the gentleman," I said, trying to fix things.

He smiled slightly, looking down at me. "I'm not always. Keep that in mind," he winked.

I took a quick inhale of breath and averted my eyes from his. I swear, sometimes I think he just enjoys having that affect on me. But then again, I was trying pretty hard to have him not notice my reactions to him.

I was ninety-nine percent sure I was doing horrible at it.

"Table for two?" the scrawny host asked us.

"Yes," Vinnie and I answered at the same time. We glanced at each other for a brief moment before I looked away, a little embarrassed.

The host eyed us curiously as he got our menus. "This way please." He guided us to a small booth with one talking family and a few barely adolescent kids taking the tables surrounding us.

We sat on opposite sides of the table, and he opened up his menu.

"Why is this your favorite place?" he asked me, not looking up from the menu.

"It's my favorite place to get a meal. Me and-" I stopped.

"Yes?" he urged.

" I came here with my father a few times, before he went to the hospital." I chuckled dryly. "Maybe it was the food that gave him the heart attack." I knew that wasn't true. It was _my _fault my dad was dead now. Me and that stupid werewolf gene.

I felt something soft touch my hand across the table. I stared as his hand laid on mine.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your dad," he said sadly. "I know how much you loved him."

"Thank you," I whispered. You'd think talking about my father's death would take away from the feeling of his hand on mine, but no such luck.

Slowly, he pulled his hand away.

"Let's talk about less serious things," he commented.

I nodded in agreement. I wanted to have a good time with him.

"Let's play twenty questions."

I stared at him and smirked. "A little childish, don't you think?"

He shook his head and smiled. "I don't think so at all. It's a get-to-know-you game, and I'd like to get to know the person who got me into this diner."

I smiled. "Alright."

At that time, a tall, young blonde guy came to the table. "Hi, my name is Andrew, and I'll be your server today." It might've been just me, but I could have sworn he was acting as if he was talking just to me. "Could I get you something to drink?"

"Pepsi, please," I responded.

"Sounds great." He wrote it down on his pad and turned to Vinnie. "And for you?" He seemed to say it with a little less enthusiasm.

"Orange soda, please."

The guy didn't bother writing it down, and headed to another table.

I looked at Vinnie, who seemed to be a little spent. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's get this game started."

I nodded. "I get to go first."

He looked confused. "Says who?"

"Ladies always go first. I thought you were the gentleman, Vinnie," I smiled.

He laughed. "Okay. Ask away, Leah." He gestured out to me.

"Why do you seem so ticked off with the waiter?"

He looked taken aback, and stared at his folded hands on the table. "I don't know, I guess I just don't like him."

"Why?"

"That's another question, and it's not your turn."

I glared a little but waited for his.

"What's your favorite color?"

_How basic was that?_ "I thought we were playing this to get to know each other's likes."

He shrugged. "It's a question, nonetheless."

"I like the color violet a lot."

"Really?"

I nodded. "It's different. It stands out, but it's not like the flaming red or the cool blue. It's a mix of both."

He nodded. "That's pretty deep. I must say, it does look great on you."

Before I got bother thinking of a retort back –which I doubt I'd be able to; He had convinced me in just a few words that I didn't look like Barney –the waiter came back with the drinks, and put them down. "Are you ready to order?" he asked me.

"The steak sandwich, medium well."

"Great choice," he smiled. He turned to Vinnie and waited, not bothering to ask him.

"Same with me, medium rare."

The waiter looked back at me as he picked up the menus. "They'll be right out."

I mumbled a "Thanks" and watched Vinnie glare at him. I chuckled.

Vinnie looked down at me. "I swear, if that guy looks at you like that again…" he shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"Like what?"

"That counts as a question."

"No!" I said quickly. "I take it back."

He smiled.

"Why haven't you been here in so long? You didn't even visit for summer or breaks in between semesters."

He sighed. "I guess I just wanted to get away from La Push. It's so gloomy and rainy here all the time. But…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

He shrugged. "It's home. I missed it. I like it here, but I forgot about it. You can only take the LA sun and sand for so long before you're blinded by it."

"How profound," I said mostly to myself.

"It comes with being chivalrous. You get pretty good at monologue speeches."

I laughed. My cheeks were almost hurting by the amount of smiling I was doing tonight. I hadn't smiled like this in God knows how long.

"You're turn," I commented, taking a sip of my drink.

"Hmm… Oh, I have a great one," he said excitedly.

"Go on."

"Why is it that you always call me 'Vinnie'?"

I was confused. "Because it's your name?" I said it as a question. I was puzzled by the statement. "Same reason why people call me 'Leah'."

"It's not, though. My name's _Vincent_."

"What, they don't use nicknames in LA?"

That's not what I mean. Everyone calls me Vincent or Vince. You're the _only _one who calls me Vinnie on a regular basis. My mom says it once in a blue moon when she purposefully is trying to embarrass me. Embry does it to tick me off once in a while, but that's all. You're it."

I thought for a moment. He was right. No one called him Vinnie, at least not from what I heard.

"I guess… Well… I call you Vinnie because you look like a Vinnie to me."

He looked at me suspiciously.

I put my hands up in defense. "Look, I know it's a crap answer, but it's all I can come up with. I have no idea why I call you that."

He nodded in satisfaction. "That's acceptable, then."

The waiter came out with our food the next moment, placing the plates in front of us on the table. "Will you need anything else?" he asked me.

I was about to answer when Vinnie stepped in. "No, she's fine," he commented.

The young man's face went pink, and he quickly made an exit.

"My, you are a jealous one, aren't you?" I said as I bit into my sandwich.

I'm not jealous," he defended. "He's the one who's jealous. I'm the one with the beautiful date, not him."

There he was, being dorky and corny again. Nevertheless, I felt my ears prickling with heat, always the first signal that blood was rushing to my face.

"You're just doing that gentleman stuff again."

He smiled. "I'm only saying the truth, Leah."

I didn't bring up the topic of how attractive I was again as we both ate our sandwiches in a pleasant silence.

A few minutes later, he asked me, "Is it my turn yet?"

I chuckled. "I'm not even sure."

"Well, I'll ask before I forget. I believe that the whole point of this dinner was to debate on the greatness that is Leah Clearwater, which is what you so strongly disagree with me about."

I wiped the barbecue sauce of my face and stared down at my lap. I wasn't sure what to tell him.

"I'm sorry if it's another one of those personal questions," he said quietly.

"No, it's alright. I guess you have a right to know."

He waited patiently as I got my words together, trying to decipher what I should and shouldn't tell him. "Sam was my first love back in high school. I thought it'd always be like that, me and him. It seemed so simple. When Emily came into town to visit me…" This hurt the most, remembering that one single moment that I saw their eyes meet for the first time, and knowing that something was off, if only with Sam.

"When I introduced them, it was like love at first sight for them. They both loved me, but they loved each other even more. After that, I just sort of got angry with the world, which is where all my hair went," I said gesturing to my short tresses.

"People didn't want to be around me anymore. I just made them miserable all the time, in the subtlest of ways." Ergo, thinking harsh thoughts while I was in wolf form. "I was just turned into a bad person."

"You don't seem like that now," he commented.

I smiled. One of my bigger fears was that he wouldn't accept me after he found out I was just angry, not realizing that it was more in the past than ever. "That's because I'm not. I started to hang around your brother, Quil and Seth more than Sam's group of friends like I always had. Jake's in Embry's clique, too, of course." I almost laughed, replacing the "pack" for the more cliché word. "They took me in like another family. They helped me heal."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so honest with me. That must've been difficult for you to explain to me."

"It's the first time I've had to explain it to someone, to be honest. Everyone else already knows."

He took a breath. "I really have missed a lot, huh?"

I chuckled. "Just a little."

The waiter came back with the bill and placed it on the table, not bothering to say anything as he picked up the dishes to take back.

I reached for the bill, but he got it before I could.

"Oh, c'mon," I sighed. Surely he'd let me pay at least half.

"I don't know how you didn't see it coming," he said in-between laughs as he got his wallet out. "I've been the gentleman all night. Of course I'll be paying the bill, too. It would negate everything I've done all night if I didn't."

I let him have his fun and put some dollar bills into the pocket as he got up. "You ready?"

I nodded, getting up out of the seat and walking with him outside to the truck.

It was a toned down ride back to my house, though I did constantly bug him about him and the waiter's near bout.

"I would've kicked his ass," Vinnie said confidently. "But you know how much of a good guy I am."

I laughed. "Oh, of course."

When we pulled up to my driveway, he undid his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He glared at me, as if the answer was obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "Why, of course, the knight will be escorting me to the castle's front door."

"Of course."

We both got out the car and walked side by side slowly up to my front porch.

"I really had a great time tonight, Vinnie," I said quietly.

"I did, too. Thanks for showing me the great place that is Jay's Dinner. Well, aside from the terrible service."

I laughed.

For a moment, in the dull light coming in from the already opened door –Seth must've done it for me –Vinnie's eyes cut through me. It was like I couldn't escape them, even if I wanted to. The way he was looking at me, the way my heart was beating even faster than usual in my chest, I could hardly bare it.

In a smooth but prolonged moment, Vinnie leaned down and I felt his warm lips kiss the corner of my lip chastely. I felt frozen where I was.

He smiled down at me and held my hand for a second. "I'll call you tomorrow, Leah."

I nodded my head quickly as he backed off the porch, my hand slipping from his grasp. I turned and shut the door, leaning my back on it.

I touched the left corner of my lip gently with my fingertips, the warmth from him still seeming to be there.

Needless to say, I smiled like an idiot as I made my way upstairs to my room.

* * *

_I hope you guys didn't think they'd be making out on the first date or anything._

**Public service announcement**_: Recently, it was brought to my attention that some people are intentionally plagiarizing other people's stories, as what happened with _astraldrop11_and her beautiful story. Seriously people, if you're doing this, could you be a grown up and STOP!?_

_Oh, and I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did. I think it's my favorite!_

_Cocoa_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry this took a little longer. But don't worry; it's the longest chapter yet -even longer than the last one. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Vinnie's POV**

_Chapter 7_

I was feeling pretty strange as I drove back to my house after just dropping Leah off from our date.

I smiled inwardly to myself at the word. I was _dating_ Leah Clearwater, pretty much the girl of my dreams; the one I could never seem to stop thinking about since high school.

She was beyond amazing. I thought that of her before, but tonight, I had evidence of such. How many poplar could consider even _trying _to be civil with their ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend after them both leaving her for each other? I felt sorry that I wasn't here sooner for Leah. She sounded sad when she talked of how angry and hurt she was at the world after Sam broke up with her. At least Jacob and the others helped her through it.

The cloud nine euphoria didn't escape me as I made my way into my house. My mom was there to greet me.

I smiled down at her. "You didn't have to wait up for me, Mom," I told her as I stepped into the warm house.

She laughed. "I just wanted to hear about where you've been. Embry told me you were going out with a girl."

I sighed. The situation brought back scenes of my teenaged years, when my mom would ask me constantly whether or not I was dating anyone lately. The answer was always a "No" in La Push. LA was a different story, but she didn't need to know the detail of that.

"Yes, I went out on a date," I told her as I took off my coat and boots.

She waited in silence. I knew she was waiting for a name.

"Leah Clearwater," I answered her unsaid question.

She looked puzzled for a moment, almost like she thought she heard me wrong. "Leah?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong with Leah?" I asked I was ready to defend her all I could. Even to my own mother.

"Nothing. She comes from a good family. She's a… pretty girl." She seemed as if she couldn't find another honest adjective for her.

"She's more than that. She's funny, she's deep. She's great to talk to. I could have gone on and on, but I decided to hold back.

"You seem to really like her, Vincent."

I nodded. "I do," I said sincerely.

"Just… be careful with her, alright?"

I was surprised. "I wouldn't hurt her, Mom. I care about-"

She cut me off. "I'm concerned about _your_ wellbeing, not hers."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I just… she seems like she can be a handful."

"I'll be alright."

She laid a hand on my shoulder. "I just don't want to see you hurt. That's all."

"I understand," I smiled. "I'm a big boy now, Mom. I can make my own decisions, especially on the people I date. Don't you agree?"

She nodded her head and let her hand slide off my shoulder, escaping into the living room.

I was puzzled about my mother's behavior after she left the room. I didn't see how Leah being depressed for a while qualified her as a danger to me. I didn't let it phase me, though. I had an excellent date.

I could not imagine anything could bring me off this high.

* * *

From the time I woke up, I tried to plan out strategically when to call her. It couldn't be too early since I did not want to seem too desperate to her. I could only imagine how much headstrong, independent Leah would despise that trait in a guy.

My patience once two in the afternoon rolled by was nearly gone. I wanted to talk to her. Plus, if she was up for it, I was ready to take her out to a place I would have liked to show her; someplace that meant something, like the diner did to her.

At about three o'clock, I could not take it anymore. I went into phone book and looked up her house phone number, and immediately dialed it.

It rung three times before I heard a deep bass voice saying "Hello?" from the other line.

I immediately recognized it. It would only be one guy anyways. "Hey, Seth. It's Vince."

"Hey Vince!" He said enthusiastically. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing too thrilling. Is your sister around by any chance?"

"Yeah, she is. How was your little escapade with her?"

"Very fun. I had a great time with her."

"And you respected her during the whole time?" I could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

I laughed. "Yes, I was quite the gentleman. You can ask her if you want."

"I will." I heard the steady beat of steps ascending up the stairs, and soon followed by a muffled voice. I assumed Seth was asking her, trying to block the sound from entering into the phone.

A groan was heard, followed by a sweet voice saying into the phone, "I'm sorry about that. I should just have given you my cell phone number. Seth's pretty annoying sometimes."

I chuckled. "I think it's endearing of him to look out for you like that, to be honest."

"I guess." She sighed. "So, how are you?"

"I'm great." Now that I could talk to her, at least. "Anything new happen in the last sixteen or so hours since I last saw you?"

"Sixteen? I feel like it's been longer than that."

I smiled. Maybe she was eager to see me as I was to her. "I feel the same way. We didn't drink anything to make our heads messed up, did we?" I asked.

She chuckled. "No, not that I can recall. Then again, my head does hurt a little. Maybe I'm on a mini-hangover."

I laughed. It felt good that she was following along with my terrible jokes. Most girls would have awkwardly chuckled and ended the conversation where it was. Of course, I never was as dorky with a girl as I was with Leah. She brings out the worst in me.

And the best.

"Maybe we should see each other sooner rather than later," she added. "You know, for health reasons and all."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Why don't you meet me over at my house to hang around for a bit before the rendezvous? We can go through high school yearbooks and old pictures or something."

I wasn't too interested in old memories- I was concerned with starting new ones with her –but I would do anything to be with her a little bit longer. "That sounds great. What time should I be there?"

"How about six? I like being out at night."

"I'll be there I'll see you, Leah."

"Bye, Vinnie."

I hung up the phone and walked upstairs in anticipation, trying to figure out what to do with the rest of my time. I was ready to take her to my special place. Not as sentimental in value as she had picked, but it still meant a lot to me. I had never shown anyone my spot.

She'd be the only one.

Maybe I was rushing things a bit. We'd only gone out to one date, and yet, I felt like one of those corny lovesick teenagers they always show on TV. Me being here -me coming back to La Push- seemed to only take real meaning and significance when I was with her, like she was the reason I came back home instead of Los Angeles.

I wanted to be with her more than anything else lately.

After I got ready –taking a shower and putting on a grey tee shirt and faded jeans –I was confronted by a smirking Embry sitting on the couch as I made my way down the stairs.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" I asked as I headed for the kitchen.

I heard him get off the couch and follow behind me. "You, of course."

Opening the fridge to make a turkey sandwich to at before I left, I spoke to him. "What did I do?"

"You're going to _her_ again, aren't you?"

I chuckled. "You sound like a wife being cheated on, and I'm leaving you to go have fun with my lover."

"Not funny, Vince. I'm serious. Are you going out with Leah again? Have another spectacular date at a diner?"

"How'd you know I went with her there in the first place?"

"You didn't have to tell me. She did."

I looked up at him for the first time. "Leah talked to you about our date?"

He shrugged. "I sort of made her. I wish I hadn't. You two out at that diner, you acting like a dork in front of her-"

"She thinks I'm a dork?" Great, my suspicions were right. I was weird to her. How wonderful.

"Well, she didn't _say_ that." He seemed like he was hinting at something I didn't understand.

I ignored his vague response. "Crap," I muttered. She probably didn't want to be mean about it to my face, or maybe hinted at the observation to Embry. Now, I felt like the whole night was just seeping with my terrible jokes and/or attempts at flirting with her.

"Look, could you chill for a second? She had a great time last night, the best she's had in a long time, but I'm pretty sure she already told you that. She really liked being with you yesterday, Vince."

That helped. I only hoped he wasn't just saying that to heal my wounded ego.

I piled the turkey meat on the sandwich. "Did she say anything else to you about us?" I don't know how, but _"us"_ sounded like a much better, more beautiful word than "her and me."

"Nothing that needs to be said to you. But I got to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do it, after I asked you not to?"

I looked at him, and he didn't seem angry. Just honestly curious. "You don't see what I do in her, Embry. She's so…" I sighed. "She's amazing, almost beyond words. Even with what happened with her and Sam and Emily-"

He froze. "What did she say about that?"

My eyebrow went up. "How Sam left her for Emily."

"Did she say _why_?" He looked unexplainably worried of what my answer would be.

"She told me it was like love at first sight or something for the two of them."

He nodded and relaxed from his stiff position, satisfied with my answer.

I moved on. Embry was getting odder as the conversation progressed. "He does love Emily a lot –I can tell. But Leah sounded like she could hardly get along."

He nodded. "She couldn't. For years."

"And now she's alright, thanks to you guys."

He looked curiously at me. "Us?"

"You, Jake, Quil, and Seth. She said you guys helped her heal."

He smiled. "Are you serious? I'll have to bring that up sometime with her."

I felt guilty, like I had unearthed a secret. "Don't say anything to piss her off on purpose. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He laughed. "Believe me, Vince, I know she'll _explode _if I scratched her fur the wrong way."

It was a weird expression, but I got the gist.

"It's just," he continued as I put the lettuce, tomato, and mayo on my sandwich, "she's not like the other girls."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think that's part of my attraction to her? The fact that there's no one else like her?"

He shook his head, seeming to be frustrated. "Vince, can't you just… I don't know, get someone else?"

I glared at him, not seeming to understand. "_Get someone else_?"

"Yeah."

"You make it sound like she's a return policy or something."

"She's dangerous." He started to yell it out, but he stopped himself.

"What do you mean 'dangerous'?" I asked.

He looked as if he just blurted out the wrong thing, his eyes going wide and his jaw clenching up. "She's just… She's not entirely… God, I can't do this," he said, hitting his head with his hand.

"Do what?" I felt beyond confused.

"You know what? Forget it." His hands went up in a submissive position. "Just go and do whatever. Not that you'd listen to me, anyways."

I smirked. "Did you really think you could change my mind?"

He shook his head. "No, not really." And with that, he left the room.

I bit into my sandwich as if nothing happened. Of course, I heard what he was saying. _"She's dangerous."_ But what was I supposed to do if he was going to be so vague about the whole thing? I had no choice but to move on.

I was going to see her. He wasn't going to stop me.

* * *

I pulled up at her house at around five, the day already starting turn into evening darkness. It was freezing outside, nearly fifteen degrees, and the snow didn't seem to stop coming down. Embry was told by my mom to get out and shovel, but I doubt that he would actually abide to the order.

This time, she opened the door for me, her eyes seeming to grow softer as she unlocked the screen door. She was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey, Vinnie," she said as she opened the door wide for me.

"Hello, Leah," I smiled to her as I walked in and removed my shoes and coat, hanging it on the coat rung on her downstairs closet.

"I have some leftovers from dinner," she told me. "Would you like some?"

"That'd be great," I told her, following her into the kitchen. "I got to admit, my deli sandwiches can only go so far for all my meals when my mom's not around.

She chuckled, getting a plate out of the cabinet. "Not much of a chef then?"

"Not at all. I lived on left over Chinese food and sushi in college."

"Sushi?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it was California. They love funny stuff like that."

She scooped the remnants of macaroni and cheese and a large chicken breast onto my plate.

"Is this good?" she asked me.

"It looks fantastic." _Easy on the compliments, Vince; you don't want to scare the woman._

She handed it to me. "It's still warm. Mom just left for Forks, and Seth went over to…" she trailed off. "Well, he's with Jake, I guess."

She gave me a fork and I dug into the Mac and cheese. It was delicious, the creamy warm texture going down my throat and warming my whole body.

"Is it decent?" she asked.

"It's delicious. You made this?" I had no idea she could.

She nodded. "I don't usually cook for anyone but my mom and Seth. Emily cooks for all the big celebrations" She peered up at me, a half smile on her face. "I guess you're special, then."

I smiled widely. "I'd hope so."

She scrunched up her face in a curious way in an effort to try hard and not smile, but instead, succeeded in half smirking and half biting her lip.

I chuckled.

She looked at me oddly, releasing her lip from her teeth. "What?"

"Nothing."

She glared, but hinted at a smile before she turned and walked off into the living room.

I followed closely to her, and when she sat on the love seat adjacent to the TV, I sat down next to her.

"So," I started, "why is Seth at Jake's?"

She stared at the TV, and then looked up at me. "They're good friends. I guess they just wanted to hang out with each other, do guy stuff."

I nodded.

She leaned back against the loveseat and folded her legs into her chest. . "So, where were you thinking of heading for our date?"

I smiled something about her saying comforted me in thinking that I wasn't a complete fool for thinking she wanted to be with me. "I was thinking of this surprise place, but I think even you would freeze to death."

She chuckled. "I admit. It's a little nippy out there."

I rolled my eyes. "Only a little nippy. Snow, ripping winds, fifteen degrees and dropping. No big deal for the amazing Leah."

"Sounds like a circus act," she laughed.

"I was thinking more of the super hero aspect, actually."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her cropped hair. "You swear I'm so good, Vinnie."

"I think you are. I wished you thought higher of yourself. You used to be so different about everything. Open, free. Now…"

She looked up at me, waiting for me to continue. "What? Now what?"

"It's like you put up a shield on yourself sometimes, Leah."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth gaped. She shut it a second later. "Is it that obvious?"

I was going to say something when suddenly, a loud noise came from the television. A weather warning came up, talking of how there was harsh winds and heavy snow was already causing problems in nearby counties.

"I hope your mom's alright."

She nodded. "I bet she's in Forks already. All nice and warm," she muttered. She got up. "I'll go and call her to make sure, just for your sake." She went out the room and retrieved the phone.

As I leaned over and placed the plate on the table, a flash of light went on outside, followed by a loud snap which was then followed by complete and utter darkness.

I heard a bang. "Damn it," I heard Leah say from faraway.

My heart jumped. I hoped she was alright. "Leah," I called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she responded. "My knee just hit something. I'm going to go find the fuse box downstairs."

"Don't you need a flashlight?"

"Don't worry. I've got great eyesight."

I chuckled. "And yet you still ran into something," I said quietly.

Or, at least I _thought _I was quiet, until I heard her say, "I heard that. I was just caught by surprise, is all."

Minutes later, I heard her return from the basement steps. "Are you alright?" she asked me. I could hear her step into the room.

"I can't see a thing," I spoke into the darkness where I thought her voice was coming from. An idea hit me. "Hold on." I reached into my pocket and opened up my cell phone, using it as a dim light.

"Is that better?" she asked. I could see now that she was standing right in front of me, closer than what I assumed.

I nodded silently. "So you want to call your mom to see if she's alright?"

"In a second. Let's get a fire going first." She placed alight hand on my arm. It was like a radiator compared to my frigid skin, not even completely warmed up after being in the bitter cold.

"A fire?" I chuckled. "Are we going to have s'mores for dessert tonight?"

My cell phone only partially lighted her beautiful featured as she smiled, doing her no justice. "We can make some s'mores if you want. But we have to get you warmed up. I can't be dating an icicle. How messed up would that be?"

I beamed, mesmerizing the feeling of her hand on my arm.

This would definitely be a night to remember.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter, it's completely him and her... and their night together. What's to come next?_

_Oh, and I have a question: Does anyone know how werewolves get their color (Jacob's russet; Leah's gray; etc.)? I don't think it's in any of the books, but I just wanted to make sure there wasn't an "official" explanation that SM gave out._

**Review**_. I'll write quicker. Pinky swear.  
_

_Cocoa_

_P.S. 9d 9h 5m 3s 'til the movie_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks you for all of the great reviews! Here's my Thanksgiving treat for those of you who celebrate it. I'm thankful for the encouraging reviews I get from you guys. Keep them coming. For those of you who don't celebrate it, thank to you, too! I appreciate them so much! I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_Chapter 8_

So, there I was, stranded at my house with Vincent in the middle of some Godforsaken blizzard straight from a Hellish version of Antarctica.

Okay, let me rephrase that so that I'm actually telling the truth this time: There I was, in my own corner of a chilly paradise, which only made sense with the guy I suddenly seemed to be pinning for, in a situation I could only thank whoever's up there for giving me.

Yeah, that sounds about right.

Vince followed me up the stairs as I went to Seth's room, his cell phone light helping to guide him.

"What are we doing in here?" he asked me curiously. He must've realized that this was a boy's room. I think Seth's wall display of cars and female celebrities kind of gave it away.

"Seth's bound to have something warm up here," I commented as I looked through his drawers.

"Why wouldn't you get your own warm clothes?" he asked from behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "They're for you, smart one."

"Oh."

I found some sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. "These should be good, right?" I asked him. "I mean, maybe a little small, but-"

They're fine," he answered as he took them from me. "Thank you."

I nodded quickly, staring up at him. I know it might sound stupid, but I really couldn't seem to glance away from him that moment; those stupid green eyes of his wouldn't let me. It was like they were keeping me hostage in them.

Well, not entirely. If I said that, it'd mean that I _wanted_ to leave them.

He broke the stare first, snapping me back in reality. "So," he started, "where should I change?"

"Oh. Um, you can be in here. I'll be in my room putting something on."

"Alright. I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Yeah." I baked away from him and to the door, shutting it softly behind me. It was a weird sensation, thinking he was getting dressed in there, and the only thing preventing me from seeing him was the wooden door. I bet I could take it down pretty easily, too…

_My God, Leah!_ I thought to myself. _Get your mind out of the gutter, would you?_

Trailing back to my room quietly –without any visual aid, since it wasn't necessary –I was about to change into some baggy sweats, but a pink satin cami caught my eye. I had bought it awhile back, but never seemed to find any use for it.

I mentally debated with myself: to be warm and comfortable, or hot and potentially attractive.

The argument didn't last long, and I changed into the deep pink top that hardly covered my midriff, along with a white pair of sweatpants that weren't too oversize, but enough that they were hanging low on my hips.

I walked out my room and down the stairs, seeing his light peak out of the dark shadows.

"You didn't run into anything this time," he joked.

I glared. "Shut up, before I make you walk home."

He shined the light on me. He looked surprised at first –probably at my shirt –but before I could tease him about it, he continued. "There's no way I'm leaving you here by yourself."

I sat next to him on the couch. "What is it that you can do that I apparently can't manage here by myself? If you were back at your house when this happened-"

"I'd probably be out in the cold coming here. The street lights aren't even on. The whole rez might be in darkness."

"You'd come here?" I asked puzzled. I pulled myself together and tried my best to act indifferent about his words. "You still never answered my question. What can you do that I can't?"

"It's not about that, Leah," he sighed. "If I wasn't here I wouldn't know if you were alright or not. I'm not leaving." His words seemed to define more than him going back home, and it didn't go unnoticed by me.

I got up from him.

"Where are you-"

I cut him off. "Let's start a fire," I said as I looked over to the fireplace. "That's bound to get this place warmer." Absentmindedly, I offered my hand out to him to take.

It was strange how he took it immediately, without any hesitation. When he did stand onto his feet, neither one of us made an effort to let go. If anything, I think he actually squeezed my hot hand a little tighter as I led him to the fireplace. I only let go of him when I retrieved the logs to burn, which were lying next to the fireplace. Putting a spare match in, the place lit up almost instantly, the reddish orange hues lighting up the living room.

I picked at the fire with the poker and rested my head on my knees, folding them into my chest.

"So," he said next to me, "whyis your mother in Forks?"

I sighed. I realized my mother and the people she spent time with weren't any of my concern, but that didn't mean it bothered the crap out of me sometimes.

"Do you remember Charlie Swan?"

He nodded. "I think he was the police chief in Forks. He and Billy Black were pretty close."

"Yeah."

A moment passed, "So, she's with him right now?"

I nodded.

A second later, he seemed to finally get it. "_Oh_," he said as if he had a miniature epiphany. "They're _together_, together?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think of that?"

I chuckled dryly. "What does it matter? It's her life."

"But it's your family. It affects you, too."

I sighed. I almost hated how right he was sometimes. "I know he's a great person, and I know my mom cares about him, but I just think… I know she's not doing it on purpose, but my dad died less than a year ago. _I_ still hurt. How can she throw away twenty years of marriage in such a short period of time?" Or better yet, how could my mom heal so quickly after losing the father of her two children, her lifelong partner, and move on so easily, while I lost my boyfriend and took over a year to come to terms with?

He laid a hand on my back, and I could feel one of his fingertips on my hot skin. "He won't replace your father, Leah," he said softly.

"I know. And she can be happy, I get that I just…" _don't like the fact that it's _her_ father my mom had to choose._

To be honest, that really _was_ the only major problem in this situation. There weren't many people I hated –not disliked, but truly and solely despised –besides Isabella Swan.

Oh, sorry, _Cullen_. Bella Cullen.

She had hurt my newly acquired best friend for months, pushing him to the brink where he actually had to runaway from his home. She didn't stop there, either; she had to get pregnant with what everyone thought could have been some kind of demon, and dumb Jacob stood by her the entire time, as did my own brother. I hated her when she was human, hearing how Jacob lover her in his thoughts, but knowing it wasn't enough –just like Sam and me.

Now that she was a bloodsucker, the hate ran deeper. Her only redeeming quality was the fact that she put herself on the edge of losing her own life just to have Nessie, and then risking it again with the Voulturi. That took some strength, I knew that much. Any person who cared that deeply for her child got a few points in my book.

That and the fact that I didn't think my alpha would like it very much of I picked a fight with her, were the only things keeping me from her throat.

"It's okay to feel like that, you know," he said. "You don't have to feel guilty."

"What are you?" I chuckled. "Some kind of psychiatrist?"

"I guess so. For right now at least."

He continued to rub circles on my back, and with each press, I relaxed deeper, his hands making goosebumps creep up and down my spine.

From behind me, I heard him shiver.

I turned quickly. Without thinking, I placed a hand on his cheek. He was still cold.

His eyes opened wide at my movement.

"I'm sorry," I said, afraid I was making him feel uncomfortable as I returned my hand to my lap.

"No, it's fine, honestly."

"You're so cold," I said worriedly.

"Yes, and you're so hot," he chuckled. He took my hand in his and laid it on his soft face. "You warm me up pretty well, Leah."

It took so much for me to remove my hand from his face and fingers, but I managed.

He looked worried a moment. "What's wrong?"

I got up quickly, and grabbed the throw blanket from the couch. Instantly, I wrapped it around his shoulders and sat in front of him on my knees, rubbing his arms in an effort to warm him up.

He smiled gratefully up at me. "Thank you, Leah."

I chuckled. "Why are you always saying my name every other sentence, _Vinnie_?"

He laughed. "It's a pretty name, is all. I like the sound of it, _Leah_."

_I like the sound of you saying it, too, _I thought. Instantly, I thanked myself for having the courage to put my hands on him like that. I was never one to take care of people, really, except for Seth, and my mom after my dad died. Even Sam wasn't a person I really took to heart to protect like I seemed to be doing so naturally with Vinnie.

I sat back on the floor, my eyes never leaving him. "Do you feel any warmer?" I asked.

"Yes, a little. But you must be freezing in that shirt."

My face flushed. So he _had_ noticed it. "The rest of my laundry wasn't finished yet," I lied.

"Not that I don't like it," he said quickly. "It's very pretty."

"Thanks."

"Maybe…" he scrunched up his face in concentration, and then relaxed it as he stood to his feet.

Before I could ask what he was doing, he walked behind me, and sat down quietly. I could feel his legs on either side of me, and the deep blue blanket wrapped its way around my sides. His arms made their way around my waist, holding my middle to his strong chest. I could easily feel the slight contours of his muscles through Seth's shirt, which was too small on him.

When he felt me freeze at the sudden contact, he started to back away.

"No," I said quickly, too desperately for my taste.

He chuckled in my ear and went back to his previous position, wrapping himself around me tighter.

"Why don't you relax?" He wasn't asking it accusingly; he said it soothingly in my ear, and it stroked me like a mental caress as if he were willing me to do so.

I laid back into his chest, the back of my head resting on his shoulder.

"That's better," he said quietly. "It's a win-win situation. I get to share your precious body heat, and you can still wear that pretty shirt."

I laughed. I didn't fail to realize how easy it seemed to be with him; how it wasn't something I had to concentrate too hard on for once.

Without warning, my eyes drooped shut, the only sound I could hear being the peaceful hum of our synchronized heart beats together as I drifted.

* * *

The first thing I noticed as I reeled back to consciousness, before I even opened my eyes, was the fact that I wasn't on my bed. Well, any bed, actually. I forgot what had happen, thinking the day before must've been one of those stupid dreams. Only a dream could've had me wrapped up in Vinnie's arms.

But unless I was still asleep, I was incredibly mistaken.

The first I noticed when I opened my eyes was that it was still dark outside, only a little bit of light shining through the blinds in the living room. The next thing I saw was a black shirt. That most certainly belonged to Seth, but there was no way even with his werewolf growth spurt that he could've gotten too small for that shirt.

Moving my head just the slightest, I saw was an image I didn't think I would ever forget.

He wasn't perfect, I knew that. But that fact seemed to make him more real, more tangible to me. For the first time, I could really look at him without the fear of him looking back at me. His pink lips were only the slightest bit parted as he breathed softly, his eyes shut. He was completely at ease, his face completely serene.

He was so beautiful.

We were still in our previous positions in a way. I was spread against him, his arms still attached to my waist as we lay on the carpeted floor.

Without thinking –once again; he had me acting compulsively way too much –I took a hand from in between our bodies and combed my fingers through his dark hair, its soft texture addicting to my fingertips.

His eyes slowly blinked open, and when his mind finally registered, he smiled. "Good morning," he said, sleep still evident in his voice as his eyes squinted to adjust to seeing me.

"Hi, Vinnie." _Smooth, Leah! That's all you can manage?_

He reached a hand up and touched my cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "You look very beautiful in the morning."

I chuckled, trying to work off the blush. "You think you're still asleep, Vinnie."

He shook his head. "No, I know I'm awake. Not fully here, but I'm awake."

"Well, let's wait for you to be fully here before you start calling me beautiful."

"If you want, not that it really changes anything though."

He put his arm back around my waist and held me close to his body, as if I could vanish at any moment; as if I really was a dream.

And in that moment –when I rested my head back on him and shut my eyes, trying to hold unto this for as long as I could- I felt more complete than I had in a long time.

* * *

_Leah and Bella's relationship had to be put in there. It may not be the nicest of things, but who really believes Leah would be sugary sweet to her, anyways?_

_I thought Vinnie being half asleep was pretty funny. You know how everyone can say stuff they may not have when their half there._

_There's only one more chapter to the "Wanted" chapters of the story. After the next one, it'll be the second part [but still contained into the same] entitled "Needed." *Hint hint* there's going to be a turning point._

_Cocoa_

_P.S. I loved the movie. No one better bash it while I'm around._


	9. Chapter 9

_T__hanks for the great reviews/ new alerts, especially the author ones; those are much appreciated. This is an even longer chapter (I didn't think I could make these chapters any longer!) and about the length of two of my older ones. Enjoy; this is my favorite._

* * *

**Vinnie's POV**

_Chapter 9_

I felt like I was in a dream sequence that entire night. Me and Leah… _Leah…_

I had never been so thankful for a blackout in my entire life.

Once I heard her heavy breathing from in front of me, I concluded that she had begun to sleep. Gently as I could, I laid my back onto the floor. She shifted her position. I froze, afraid I had woken her up, but she simply turned herself so that he chest was now pressed to me, one of her hands griping the shirt I was wearing.

I fell soundly –and comfortably –asleep soon after.

I was woken from a dreamless slumber when I felt hot fingers feeling my hair. I didn't want the feeling to ever go; it felt as if the fingers were caressing my scalp.

My eyes fluttered open, and in the dim light, I could see Leah's face, just inches from my own, hovering over me.

"Good morning," I said to her, my voice a little scratchy from having just woken up.

"Hi, Vinnie," she said softly.

Finally, my eyes adjusted enough that they could make out her features. Her short hair was in haphazard disarray, and her dark eyes were only partly visible; she must have just woken up, too.

Before my mind could catch up with my actions, I ran the back of my hand across her soft, warm cheek.

"You look very beautiful in the morning," I commented before my wits got the better of me.

She chuckled, and I could have sworn I felt her cheeks get even warmer, if that was possible. "You think you're still asleep, Vinnie."

I shook my head. I may have not been fully conscious, but I was awake. Partly at least. "No, I know I'm awake. Not fully here, but I'm awake."

She smiled. "Well, let's wait for you to be fully here before you start calling me beautiful."

"If you want. Not that it really changes anything, though." She would still be radiant whether or not I was awake. Instantly, I put my arm back around her waist, willing her to be as close to me as I could manage. If this moment was a dream, I was going to hold unto it as best as I could.

She nestled herself back into my chest, her warmth enveloping me everywhere, inside and out.

I did not go back to sleep –I was too aware that she was practically on top of me –but she soon went to sleep, evident by her heavy breathing returning. From where I was, I could only manage to look at the top of her head. As tenderly as I could maneuver, I rolled us onto our sides so that I could see her face.

She took my breath away.

She at peace –not frustrated, not guarded, not afraid –was something to look at. Her black eyelashes rested against her cheek, like soft feathers from a raven. Her mouth was shut, but her jaw was relaxed instead of fit in a hard line like I had often seen from her when we first met.

She, at that moment was beautiful, second only to when she smiled at me.

I just stared at her until she began to stir, her arms going above her head in an effort to stretch. It did not do much for her shirt, which only rose higher up her torso, showing off her toned stomach.

Her eyes slowly opened, and at the sight of me, she half smiled. "Good morning… again," she chuckled.

"Hello."

She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. "I wonder if the power's back on," she said, almost to herself.

"Do you want me to go ask the neighbors?" It was a small reservation. Surely someone next door would know what was happening.

"No," she said quickly. Instantly, she looked embarrassed.

I chuckled. "I guess you're not too eager to get rid of me yet."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Not yet, anyways."

I got onto my feet and reached a hand to her to help her up. She stared at it a moment, but then took my hand in hers, getting onto her feet. She rose too quickly, however, and collided with my chest.

"Err… Sorry," she said pushing herself away from me quickly.

"It's alright." _I wouldn't have minded for you to stay there..._

"Maybe we should eat something," she commented. "I have a vast array of cereal, all thanks to Seth."

I chuckled. "Yes, let's go raid your cabinets."

We walked to the hallway, but before we continued on it, I flicked a light switch. The light came on.

"I guess the power's back on," I said sadly. No chance I was getting another sleepover with her tonight.

"Yeah, I guess so." She didn't seem so enthused about it, either.

Just as we were about to enter the kitchen, someone opened the door.

It was Seth.

"What are you doing, Leah?" he said angrily. "Why are you still here?"

I looked over to her, and she seemed confused. "I'm in my house, aren't I?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got that. There was a blackout."

"I'm aware of that Seth."

"We were supposed to be-" he cut himself off when he seemed to finally notice me. "Why are you in my clothes, Vinnie?"

I looked down at myself, completely forgetting I was in Seth's shirt –which was too small for me –and sweatpants.

"He was cold last night," Leah answered for me defensively. "I took them out your room."

"I'm so glad there's all this privacy in this house," he muttered. "Breaking into people's rooms…"

"If you don't want anyone in that hellhole, I advise you buy yourself a damn lock!"

"Okay, whatever, Leah. Anyways, we got to go."

"Where?"

"Jacob's."

"For what?"

He seemed to give her a look like she should have known what he was hinting at. It must've been some kind of private matter if they did not feel like talking about it in front of me.

Her eyes bulged out. "Oh," she said quietly. "Oh, crap, I forgot about it."

"Well, you should go tell Jake that. He's fuming right now that his… closest friend wasn't there to help him make sure everything was alright."

"Damn it." She ran up the stairs at a quicker speed that what I could have done. Maybe she had an adrenaline rush or something.

"So," Seth said to me after she left, "no one really explained why you're here at…" he looked at the clock on the cable box. "Nine in the morning."

"The power went out last night while I was here. I stayed with Leah."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"To make sure she was alright."

His face relaxed. "Oh. That's nice of you, Vinnie." He smiled. "You do that for all the damsels in distress around here?"

I chuckled. "Leah's hardly a damsel in distress. She's very strong."

"Don't I know it? You didn't answer my question, though."

I sighed. "Just her, to be honest."

He smiled and nodded his head din approval.

Leah practically flew down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a fitted green tank top.

"Nice outfit," Seth commented.

Her head shot up. "Shut up." She slipped on some sneakers, and was about to leave out the door before she froze.

She turned back around and looked at me, who was probably still looking clueless this whole time.

She walked slowly –taking almost deliberately long strides –to me. Once she was in front of me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tight.

One moment, I was taken by surprise. The next, I put my arms around her, holding her tight and laying my face against her soft hair.

"I'll come to you house when I'm done, alright?" she whispered. "We can go to that place you were going to show me."

"Okay."

"Thank you for staying with me, Vinnie."

I smiled. "It's nothing, Leah."

She pulled away and looked at me, her eyes peering from her half opened lids. Her eyes wandered down my eyes, down my nose, and came to an abrupt stop.

_At my lips._

She did it quickly, too quickly in my honest opinion. She went on her toes and laid her lips on mine, electricity seeming to flow from my lips to the rest of my body. Before I could properly respond to her, she backed away and slowly let go off my neck.

Before she turned herself completely, she smiled a wide toothed grin.

_Yes_, that smile was more beautiful than when she was fast asleep.

She turned and moved out the door.

Seth stared opened mouthed at where Leah had just exited, then looked at me. "You… she… what?" He shook his head, and seemed to come to terms that he would not ever be able to explain what he just happened.

"Thanks, Vinnie," he said as he started to leave. Before I could ask, he continued, "For taking care of my sister." With that, he left.

After being rooted in my spot, I finally make my way upstairs into Seth's room, putting on my old clothes. I rode back to my house soon after.

Before I could even put my key into the door, my mom came to it and held me close.

"Where have you been, Vinnie?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, sorry, Mom. I was at the Clearwater's when the power went out, and I stayed-"

"I was so worried." She pulled away. "Where's your brother?"

"Embry? He's not here?"

She shook her head. "I thought he was…" She shook her head. "I'm going to kill that kid one of these days." She quickly made her way into the house and sat on the chair in the kitchen. I followed behind her, shutting the door.

"All I seem to do is ground him," she said, "for being out too late. And then he sneaks out and comes back here too late again. It's like a never ending cycle. I don't know what to do." She looked up from her hands to my face. "He told me he was with you at the Clearwater's, with Seth."

I shook my head. "It was just Leah and me there. Seth was at Jacob's." Like the good big brother I was, I began to fabricate a story. "I think he was going to come to the Clearwater's later, but the weather got too bad. Maybe he's with Seth now. They all went to Jacob's earlier."

She seemed a little relieved. "Good."

I would do the pleasure of ripping my brother apart when he got back. As much as our mother loved us, he had a lot of nerve going around and hurting her like this.

"He's just being a stupid teenager, Mom."

"You were never like that," she muttered. "You were a good kid."

I smiled. I'm such a mama's boy. "Well, that's just me. You can't go around having perfect children all the time, Mom. How boring would that be?"

She laughed. "Thank you , Vinnie."

I nodded my head.

I was about to climb my way upstairs when I heard my mother. "So where were _you _last night?"

"At the Clearwater's. I already said that, I think."

She quirked an eyebrow. "With Leah?"

I nodded.

"_All _night?"

I caught on to what she was getting at. I chuckled nervously. "It's not like that, Mom. I stayed with her to make sure she was okay when the power went out."

"You're such a gentleman," she said proudly.

I went upstairs and took a shower, changing into some jeans and a green tee shirt. Subconsciously, I think I did that just to match what she was wearing this morning.

* * *

After getting something to eat –and finding out the weather; it would be cold, but surprisingly sunny today, which was perfect for my plan –I spent time in my room, playing music on my iPod, just waiting for her to get here.

Finally around three thirty –practically an eternity –my doorbell went off.

I raced down the stairs, but before I could get to the door, my mother had already opened it.

"Hello, Ms. Call," I heard a soft voice say.

"Hello, Leah. Aren't you cold out there? You're practically half naked."

Leah laughed, coming into the house. "I don't get cold very easily." She looked up at the stairs and caught sight of me. "Hi, Vinnie," she smiled.

It's funny how two words from her could send me haywire. "Hey."

We stared at each other a moment –I didn't know about her, but I for one was getting lost in her eyes –before my mother cleared her throat.

We both looked at her.

"Leah, you wouldn't happen to know where Embry's gone to, do you?"

Leah nodded. "He's with Jake right now, but he'll be back soon. I was just over there."

"He told me he was with Seth."

"Well, he was with Seth, at Jake's." Maybe she was covering for him, too.

My mom nodded her head. "I don't suppose you guys will be staying here much longer. Off on another date tonight?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, you two have fun." She left and went back into the kitchen.

I came down the stairs, and could not stop my feet from coming in front of Leah.

"You know, eventually, you're going to get sick from being out in the cold 'half naked' all the time," I commented to her.

She smiled. "I don't get sick. My hot body temperature kills off any sickness."

I rolled my eyes. She had a story for everything abnormal for her. "Of course, Leah."

"So, are you ready to go?"

I shook my head. "It's got to be timed appropriately. We'll leave at four fifteen."

"Time constrictions? I must be special," she smiled.

I put an arm around her waist and led her into the living room. "Yes, you're special."

For about an hour, we did not do anything but sit next to each other on the couch, one of us stealing glances at the other while we were supposed to be watching the television. Whenever I caught her, she would laugh a little and look away, the top of her ears taking the most subtle of reds on her dark skin.

At exactly four fifteen –as if she had been waiting for it –she got up quickly. "Now?" she asked.

I got up with her. "Yeah, we can go."

She smiled excitedly, but before she could bolt out the door, I caught her arm. "But not until you put on a jacket."

Her smile fell into a grimace.

"For my sake? Just a hoodie or something, not an Alaskan Parka."

"Well, do you want to stop by my house to get one?"

I looked outside and already noticed the sun getting lower in the sky. "No, wait here for a second…" I went up the stairs and grabbed a grey hooded zip up sweatshirt and gave it to her.

She zipped it up, it visibly too big on her.

"Will this make you worry less?" she asked me.

"Yes."

"Then, thanks."

"Now we can go."

We both called goodbyes to my mother as we went out to my car.

"Were you born like this?" I asked as we both entered the car.

She eyed me curiously. "Like what?"

"With really warm skin and all that?"

She sighed. "I guess, but it didn't really start 'til about a year ago."

I put the heat on full blast; I still had a 98.6°F temperature, even if she didn't.

"So, where are you whisking me away to?" she asked me.

I smiled. "You'll see."

"I don't like surprises," she said honestly.

I could understand why, after all she had been through. "There are such things as good surprises."

"I know." She looked over at me. "You're a good surprise."

I smiled, not able to hide my admiration towards her.

In no time, we were finally there.

"The beach?" she asked curiously. "What are we doing at the beach?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?" I got out of the car, and she followed suit. She walked close to me as we made our way through the trees and snow covered grass.

"What's so important about this place?" she asked from next to me.

I froze. "We can go back if you want." I never even considered that the woods maybe just weren't her thing.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed onto my hand, putting me back on track. "Stop being stupid. I just want to know why you're taking me here. When I see it for the first time, I want to understand the significance."

"Oh. I found it awhile ago, back when I still lived here."

I figured out we'd be there in just a few short steps beyond the trees. "And if you came at just the right time…"

We finally pulled through the tree's darkness, and pulled into the light.

It was a little cove, protected like a hidden island by the trees and water. It was a short, seven foot cliff that looked over the solitude beach surrounding it.

And right in front of us, you could see the sun setting, the sky taking on reddish, orange hues as it looked over the icy water.

I looked down at her, and her mouth was just slightly open, her eyes wide. "It's…" she began.

I sat on the ground next to her, and waited for her to join me. When she was still stunned by the sight, I squeezed her hand –which she still hadn't let go of. She got out of her daze and sat next to me on the snow.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," She smiled. She looked over at me. "Thank you."

_She loved it_, just as I hoped she would. I knew that if anyone in this world would appreciate this place in any way like I did, be that struck with it at the first sight, it would be her.

I kissed her hand that was entwined with mine.

Her eyes opened wide, staring down at our hands.

I was being too forward… once again. I should have known better. "I'm sorry," I said as I made an attempt to let go of her hand.

She shook her head. "What are you sorry for? I'm the one that should be apologizing."

_Apologizing? What had she done?_ In an effort to change the scene a little, I stood up and went to the edge of the cove, jumping off of it and into the sand.

I looked back up and saw her standing at the edge, looking down at me. I held my arms up and out to her, and she jumped into them, her feet landing softly onto the cold sand.

We started to walk down the beach front. "Now, what are you apologizing for exactly?" I asked her.

"I'm just sorry if I don't always seem… open to you all the time."

I had noticed that, but it was in no way her fault. "Trust comes with time, I guess."

She shook her head. "No, that's not it. I trust you, more than most actually," she chuckled nervously. "I'm just not used to really being with someone. I'm not used to someone really caring about me like this in a while."

She had one thing right: I did care about her. More than she seemed to realize.

"I'm just afraid sometimes," she said quietly. "I don't want to be broken again."

"Hey," I said to catch her attention.

She looked up at me, a sad look on her face. Slowly, I put my hand against her cheek, cupping it gently. "I won't hurt you. Ever. I won't do that to you. You don't need to be afraid."

She nodded quickly, but I was not convinced that she understood.

"I know you've been hurt in the past," I continued, "but that was then. I'm not him. I _won't _leave you."

She chuckled dryly. "You see me so clearly sometimes, Vinnie. It's so weird."

"I've always seen you. You've always been there. I think I came back to La Push to see you."

She looked surprised. "Me?"

_Time to let the cat out of the bag_. "Leah, I haven't stopped thinking about you since high school. I liked you then, but you were with Sam."

"And now?" she said softly.

"Now I want you more than I ever thought I would."

A tear escaped her dark eyes and landed on my fingertips.

I chuckled. "Why are you crying?" Maybe I did the wrong thing. I did not know how to properly confess to a girl; leave it to me to mess it up.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just…" She looked me straight in the eyes, as if she could see right through me. "Vinnie, I want you, too."

I didn't need another phrase to be said before I brought my lips to hers.

It was different than our first kiss. For one, I initiated it. Another was that one of her arms found its way around my torso, and the other on the back of my neck. My one hand laid on her cheek as the other went to the small of her back, trying to grip her as close to me as possible.

The kiss was slow, almost like we weren't completely sure what was happening. But that didn't last long, and as time went on, so did the passion -the pure _wanting_ -that our lips communicated to each other. I almost completely forgot we were in the cold since I seemed so completely on fire with her.

I pulled away –hesitantly –first. Her eyes were half shut and still staring at my lips. They finally came to rest at my eyes.

She buried her face in the crook of my neck, her arms holding me tight. "Don't let go of me, Vinnie," she said onto my skin.

"I won't," I said into her hair. "I promise."

We stood there for what seemed an immeasurable amount of time –ten minutes, and hour, I'm not sure. But at last, I kissed the top of her head. "I think we should be going now, Leah."

She leaned away from me a little and nodded. The sky was darkening, and the orange sky had taken on more of a navy blue tint.

We walked hand-in-hand back to the car. We rode back in a comfortable silence, the car engine a quiet hum in the back of mind as I tried to concentrate on the road in front of me.

When I pulled up to her house but didn't turn the car off, she fretted. "Aren't you coming in?"

"I think I have to go kick my brother's ass, or at least talk to him. My mom's really worried about him lately."

"Don't be too hard on Embry. You know teens rebel and all."

I nodded.

She leaned over and stole a kiss from my lips. "I'll see you then, Vinnie."

"Soon," I promised.

She smiled at that and got out of the car, waving as she backed away and went up the front porch and into her house.

I was kind of on a cloud as I pulled into my house. My mom's car was gone, but I was not sure if Embry was there or not. As I let myself in, I could see him coming down the stairs.

"Where have you been?" he asked accusingly.

"Me? What about you? You had mom worried like crazy yesterday, and I had to cover for you this morning."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You shouldn't be worrying her like that, Embry. You know we're all that she had."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… It's not like it's not for a good reason."

"What good reason is there to sneak out the house?" I came to a quick conclusion. "Is it a girl?"

"What? No!" he screamed. "And you're one to talk about being too concerned with a girl. You didn't come home last night, either, and Seth said he saw you this morning in his clothe at his house with Leah."

I got defensive whenever he pulled her name out. "That's none of your business."

"Isn't it? I told you a million times: get away from her. And now you're sleeping with her."

I got right into his face, anger seeming to omit from me, and my skin having the hot sensation like it was on fire. "I did not sleep with her."

"Well, you spent the night at her house. What more do you want me to think?"

I tried to ignore him as I went into the kitchen. He followed behind me, unfortunately. "You know, that's your business. You can be with whatever _animal _you want."

I slammed the fridge and backed him against a wall, my whole body seeming to convulse as I held him there. He was shaking now, too, but only because the hands I had on him in a hold were seeming to uncontrollably spasm. "Don't. Talk. About. Her," I said slowly.

He smiled. "Oh, even better: You're not just hooking up with her; you actually fell in love with her." He laughed. "This is just great."

All at once, in a matter I had never even done before, I exploded out of my skin.

_**~want (verb): to wish, need, crave, demand, or desire (often fol. by an infinitive): **_

_**She wants to know how to love again; he wants to help her.~**_

_**

* * *

**And that is the turning point part I warned you about. Try and see how the definition applies to the events and feelings metioned throughout these past chapters._

_What did you think of it? **Review**, and I'll update with "Book Two: Needed" in Chapter 10 quicker._

_Cocoa  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_I feel like I need to apologize for not updating in forever. I'm sorry for that. Bu t I can't thank you guys enough for your response out of the last chapter._

_Now here's one thing I needed to clarify, since it was brought to my attention by some reviewers: you guys have just got to have confidence in me that I know what I'm writing. I've known where I was going with this fic since I started it, and aside from tedious details, it isn't changing. I know you all have your own speculations about me not doing something correctly or getting facts mized up, but believe me, I did my research –A LOT of it –before I wrote this. Your trust is all I ask from you._

_And with that little speech, enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

**Book Two: Needed**_

**Leah's POV**

_Chapter 10_

I couldn't concentrate as I walked into my house, even if I tried. I could smell my mother's cooking once I entered, and could hear the laughs and voices from the dining room. I went into the room to investigate, and there, I found my mother, Charlie –go figure –and Billy Black sitting there, eating my mother's great cooking.

"Hello, Leah," my mother smiled, seeming to force her eyes away from Charlie for my benefit for only a brief moment.

"Hey," I smiled warmly. Not even my mother's relationship matters could bring me down from the high I was experiencing.

"A smile!" Billy laughed. I haven't seen one on that face of yours in ages, Leah!"

I smiled nervously, a little embarrassed that I couldn't hide my happiness from them about being with Vinnie and his –_our _cove.

"Oh, she's been in very high spirits lately," my mother winked at me.

Unfortunately, the gesture didn't go unnoticed by Billy, who chuckled. "Really? This wouldn't have anything to do with the yelling I heard at my house this morning, does it?" He raised an eyebrow.

So, here's what the morning exactly _was_ for me:

After Seth and I ran to Jacob's house –in human form; I'm pretty fast on two legs, too –Jacob was visibly pretty frantic when I saw him. Next to him was Embry, and Quil was on the couch watching TV.

"Where the hell have you been, Leah?" he practically screamed in my face. It wasn't that he was _completely_ pissed at me, though that was part of it; He sounded more worried than anything else.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"I hope you have a good reason for not showing up last night. Not only was it your turn to patrol, but the whole town was in darkness. People were frenzied. Sam had his guys make sure the elderly were alright. We couldn't manage to do much without you."

"Aww," I said in an effort to lighten the mood, "you guys needed me?"

"Leah, don't start being a smart ass. _Where were you?" Now_, he was angry.

"At my house."

He furrowed his brows. "Doing what?"

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly.

Embry chuckled. "Oh, I know exactly what she did: my brother."

I was about to go after him, but Seth held me back. I could have taken him down if I really wanted to, but I didn't feel like it.

"Embry's brother?" Jacob asked. "Vinnie? What's he got to do with this?"

"Nothing," I growled. "Let's go."

I stormed out the back door and phased quickly. Pretty soon, I could hear the rest of them catching up.

"_Oh, God,"_ I heard Embry, _"you _snuggled_ with him?"_

"_In _my_ clothes?"_ Seth inquired.

Needless to say, it was a pretty hectic morning, especially if your alpha has to pull you off two other people because you were trying to rip off their tails.

"Uh… yeah," I said to Billy. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize you were there."

"Distracted lately, are we?" my mother raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. I knew we couldn't get too deep into this morning's events due to Charlie Swan sitting at the table; even if he did know about Jacob and probably speculated on the Cullen's breed of mythical creatures, it wasn't his business to know. "I need to go upstairs." I turned and left.

"We'll talk about this later, Leah," my mother commented as I headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered under my breath. I went into my room and shut the door hard in an effort to get the message "Leave me alone" across to everyone else in my house; I needed to be by myself for just a second. I hadn't been alone to myself since before Vinnie came over.

I couldn't help but have a smile spread across my face at the very thought of his name. _Vinnie_. The very thought of him –his beautiful eyes, his wonderful smile, his face when he's asleep, his touch, his lips…

A knock interrupted any further delving into my mind.

"What?" I groaned, more irritated.

The door opened revealing my mother.

"Mom," I said exhausted, "please go away." I loved my mother, but sometimes I just hated that she couldn't let me be for one moment in my life. She always worried about me too much, especially after the whole Sam breakup. And right now, I wasn't ready for her onslaught of questions. What was I supposed to tell her if she asks what I did today? _"Oh, went to the beach in the freezing cold –not that I noticed much, since I was busy making out with Vinnie Call. It's been something I've been looking forward to doing the entire day. Oh, by the way, I hope you don't mind the fact that he slept over last night. Anything else, mother?"_

I doubt that would go over well.

"Leah, please tell me."

"Tell you what?"

She crossed her arms. "How do you feel about Vincent, Leah?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. What _did _I feel for him? We had fully admitted each other that we _wanted_ the other. He told me that he'd been feeling that since we were in high school together. He wanted me all this time –years, even –and yet he chose that moment to finally tell me.

And he seemed to think I didn't feel the same.

Granted, I hadn't really seen him in high school. I mean, literally, I saw him, talked to him every so often. But I didn't _see _him; I couldn't see anyone besides Sam.

Again with the whole blindness factor.

So, sure, I wanted him, but beyond that… What did I _feel?_

I started with the basics, the easy part. "I like him," I admitted.

My mother chuckled from the doorway. "That much is obvious. How much do you like him?"

"A lot, I guess."

"Leah," she said sternly.

"I don't know, Mom!" I said exasperated. "This is all kind of new for me. I didn't… I haven't really felt like this before."

"Since Sam, you mean."

"I shook my head. "No, I mean _ever. _This is… different."

And it was. With Sam, everything was in the moment: a passionate embrace out of nowhere, us sneaking out of classes just to see each other, him and me lying about our whereabouts to our parents so that they didn't figure out we were over each other's house some nights. What I felt for him was clearly defined: I loved him, with as much vigor as I could at age fifteen through seventeen.

Vinnie was different. Vinnie didn't rush anything. Vinnie was someone who seemed he'd wait eternity just to be sure I was ready. He always seemed to have the confidence that I would come around in my own time. We had our embraces, our kisses, out little moments. Bu they seemed so natural and damn _perfect _that they seemed like they needed to be cherished in that instant properly, without rushing, without going over any little detail.

"I don't have to try with him, Mom," I told her. "He just wants me no matter what, just like I want him." That seemed about right. Why else would someone want something that was _broken_ when they could easily find something that was better, more quality to it? People did that in stores with bad merchandise, returning it back when its faults were discovered. Who was to say that there wasn't a parallel to dating?

"Oh," she said simply. I could tell that she wasn't expecting that answer.

"Anything else?" I asked her.

My mother shook her head quickly. "Just… you be careful, Leah."

I t was my turn to nod quickly. I have been careful, I wanted to say. I had my walls up. I built them so that they surrounded and incased everything of me; my mind, my body, my soul, my heart.

He was all I could think about.

He was all I wanted to be near.

He touched a corner of my spirit no one else had been able to reach.

And my heart…

The conclusion: There were no more walls to break. I was bare; I was vulnerable.

I was weak for him, and only him.

As my mother left my room and I once again was within my won thoughts, I couldn't help but think that for some reason, being weak in _this_ sense wasn't so bad. Not if it was because of him

* * *

Tonight, it was supposed to be Embry and me doing patrol. I wasn't too excited about the whole predicament. No doubt he'd search my mind for any further ventures his brother and I had went into.

When I changed, however, I could only hear Seth.

"_Where's Embry?" _I asked him as I ran.

"_I don't know. He texted me and asked if I could do patrol for him."_

"_I can't understand how Jake's letting him do that, but I can't even-"_

"_Oh, just chill, Leah. Let's go."_

With that, we circled the territory.

Through the quiet stillness, I let my mind wander over again to thoughts of only one person. It seemed as if this feeling –carefree, appreciative… _happy_; that's that I was for once –couldn't slip from my grip.

I could hear Seth. _"Jeez, Leah, you're not the only one here."_

"_Oh, sorry." _I couldn't imagine what that must be like for Seth; having his previously heartbroken sister suddenly head over heels for his friend's brother.

I heard him mentally chuckle.

"_What?" _I asked confused.

"_Since when do you try and see from other people's perspective? You usually aren't so considerate. Maybe you should be around Vince more often."_

I growled at him, getting back to my normally defensive self to cover up the embarrassment I felt. I was a better person because of him. He brought the best out of me.

"_Not to mention, you should be apologizing for having him wear my shirt. You know how _weird _that is?"_

With that, I ran to go lunge at him.

I suppose Vinnie brought the worst out of me, too.

* * *

After an uneventful patrol –well, besides going after Seth to put him back in his place every half hour or so –I returned home and had a dream. I was in the familiar forests surrounding the Cullen's home when I heard a brush in the bushes. All at once, I saw a werewolf, one that I had never seen before. It stared at me, its eyes seeming bewildered. It had to be one of the newer ones in Sam's pack that I just didn't recognize. I reached a hand to touch the fur of the creature, its eyes pulling me in, when suddenly I was pulled from my dream.

It was the foreign sunlight that had woken me up. That, and the smell of my mother making breakfast.

I immediately got out of bed and went to the kitchen, leaning against the counter as I tried to become fully awake. I knew from experience that if I didn't come downstairs and stake my claim on means ASAP, Seth had no problem shoveling the entire contents into his mouth.

"Dang it," I heard him say as he came down the stairs and saw me, "I was hoping I exhausted you enough yesterday that I would be able to have your food."

"Nice try, but it didn't work."

My mother put the food on plates –massive serving ones, except for her average sized one-and we ate at the dining room table.

While I was eating, my phone went off.

Looking at the caller i.d., I answered it immediately.

"Hey, Vinnie."

"Hey, Leah." He sounded terrible, his voice thick and scratchy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I came down with something. I think it was that cold weather yesterday." He chuckled, or at least tried to. "I'm sick."

"I'm sorry. I feel like this is my fault."

"Of course it's not your fault, Leah. Don't think I regret yesterday for a second."

I smiled at his words. "I don't, either."

"I just wanted to call and tell you, so that you didn't have to worry about me." He started coughing.

"Do you want me to come over? I could-"

"No," he said quickly. "My mom thinks it contagious."

"Oh, alright. Well, get better soon, okay?"

"I will, if only to see you again."

I laughed. "You're so corny sometimes, I swear."

"It's part of my charm. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Yeah, I will. See ya," I couldn't help but say the words with sadness.

"Goodbye, Leah."

I hung up the phone and went back to eating.

"Well?" Seth said.

I looked up and saw my mother and him staring at me. "What?"

"What's happened?" my mother asked.

"Vinnie's really sick."

"Oh, that's too bad."

I sighed. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

_Oh, he's sick…. really? Hmm…._

_Please post your reviews and comments on the chapter. I know how excited you guys are for the next chapter with Vinnie, and a large response gets my fingers moving a bit quicker._

_Cocoa_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the lack of update. I blame midterms. And Taylor Lautner's eight pack. These things can be very distracting._

_This chapter is not as long as I would have hoped, but I know that some of you were about ready to cut me if I didn't write something. If I promise that they'll be a very interesting development in the chapter after this one, would you forgive me? Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Vinnie's POV**

_Chapter 11_

It took me everything I had to hang up the phone on Leah. I had missed her voice so much.

"I still don't understand why it has to be like this," I muttered darkly. "I don't get why I can't even see her, let alone talk to her briefly on the phone."

"It's just the way it is," Sam said irritated. "For now, at least. Are you ready?"

I sighed. It was not as if Sam and I were on the best terms before all this happened; now I was just plain sick of him.

Pending my little explosion –in which I broke the banister at my house, a few picture frames, and the back door –Embry looked like his eyes were about to bulge out of his sockets. He continually kept screaming, "Calm down!" but that didn't exactly help the situation; even though I was not only confused, but felt like my skin was burning and being pulled and stretched in every direction, I still somehow managed to remain enraged from his comment before.

Finally, when my head processed that the golden chunks of color coming from no where were actually _me_, I got a little worried. Following that, I felt my skin being loosened from its tight stretching and regain to what it was originally.

I did not know what to think at the time. I just sat on my knees –naked –in the snow, which did not feel as cold as it should have, not sure what to do. My eyes stared like crazy on my hands, and I feared I would go back to whatever I was at any moment's notice.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and whipped around quickly to see Embry looking down at me sympathetically.

"Damn," he said, "not you, too."

I did not understand. Why wasn't he running from me? Brother or not, I would be pretty scared if he had turning into a …whatever it was I had just turning into.

"Embry," I said quietly, "what's wrong with me?"

Wordlessly, he offered a hand to me and brought me back to the house. After I put on some clothes, he told me that we needed to go and see Sam.

"Sam? What's he got to do with this?"

"He's like you, Vince. He's like _us_."

So, between last night and where I was now –camping at Sam and Emily's house with Embry hardly leaving my side –I had learned a lot.

What I was… a werewolf; a shape shifter who turned into a wolf. I had heard the old legends when I was younger, but they bored me so much and didn't exactly pertain to _my_ heritage that I hardly gave them a second thought. I had to control "phasing" by making sure I did not lose my temper too quickly, or I could quite possibly hurt someone.

"I hurt Emily," Sam had explained. "I have never forgiven myself for that."

There was a hierarchy in all this mess, too. "In my pack, I'm the Alpha. I'm in charge, and call the shots. Paul is second in command."

"So, there are other packs?" I asked.

"One other." He didn't seem like explaining further, I guess.

We were currently driving over to see some Elders. Sam was driving, but Embry insisted on coming. For once, I welcomed Em's presence; there was no way to be sure I could keep my proper temper with Sam for very long without someone there to restrain me.

"So, what color is your coat?" Sam asked.

I was confused as I looked down at myself. "This is black, isn't it?"

He grunted, like the world was on his shoulders. "Your fur, I mean."

I glared. "Does it matter?"

"He's got this weird orange-brown color," Embry interrupted. "It's really bright, for some reason. It's just like gold, actually, but I don't know what that means about his personality. There's this weird part on his chest-"

"How close did you _get_ to me?" I asked, annoyed that he knew more about my new wolf body than I did.

"You were nearly attacking me, in case you forgot. Anyways, there's this patch on his left chest. It's dark. Not black, though. I'm not really sure what it is."

Great. Leave it to me to have an abnormality no one else possessed. Not that it wasn't all together weird enough for me to be changing into a different creature, but now there was something wrong with me. _Wonderful_.

We arrived at Jacob's house, where the two elders had already gathered. I recognized Billy Black immediately. Old Quil was also there, sitting in a chair put next to Billy's wheelchair.

"Vincent," Billy said, "It's nice to see you back home."

"It'd be nicer if I knew what is going to happen to me."

"To be honest, we don't know, either," Old Quil said quietly.

Embry got angry. "What do you mean? He's a werewolf, like the rest of us. What's there to be so conflicting about?"

"For one thing," Billy said, "he isn't Quileute."

That was true. My dad was… well, not here. I'm not at all too sure who he was. My mom's college sweetheart, from what I hear, who skipped out on her when she was pregnant and went with another woman.

"But that's impossible," Sam said. "You have to be Quileute. Maybe…"

"Sam, she didn't even live here when she became pregnant. She went to school in California. There was no way that anyone on this rez could be his father." Billy sighed, exasperated. "He doesn't even look like anyone except his mother."

"Well, what else is the problem?" Embry asked.

"In case it has slipped your mind," Old Quil said, "all of your brothers changed when they were about sixteen or seventeen, with a few exceptions, like the new ones and Seth. It hit at puberty. Why –at his twenty one year old age –has he changed now?"

"Maybe those bloodsuckers have something to do with it."

"Bloodsuckers?" I asked, perplexed. They could not be talking about what I thought they were referring to.

"You know," Embry rolled his eyes, "vampires."

Oh, I guess they were. "They're real?"

"We're here to protect humans from them," Sam explained. "They are our enemies."

"With a few exceptions," I heard Embry mutter.

"That's another story in itself," Billy said. He turned to me. "Vinnie, did you feel ill before all of this happened?"

I shook my head. I did not feel sick, though I was suffering now. My everything hurt, from my head to my skin to my oversensitive eyes.

"Most, if not all, become ill before they change," Billy pointed out.

"Well, maybe he's a different breed or something," Embry shrugged.

Old Quil, Billy, and Sam all glared at him, as if it were the dumbest idea anyone had ever come up with.

Embry got defensive. "What? It's possible, isn't it?"

Billy shook his head. "There has been no account of anyone else being like our tribe. It's impossible."

"Maybe it's in my mom's blood," Embry speculated.

"The Makah tribe condemns and frowns upon our use of magic. They want no part in it. Why would they do that if they themselves have magic in them?"

"Well, I don't know!" he screamed. "But you can't just shove him somewhere. What's going to happen to Vincent?"

Old Quil sighed. "We'll try to proceed as we usually would. He'll be in Sam's pack until something else is figured out."

"Sam's pack?" Embry asked. "Why can't he be with me?"

"All the new wolves go into Sam's pack, Embry."

"But he's _my_ brother!"

"That doesn't matter. Jacob has his, and Sam has everyone else." By this point, I was confused. Did Jacob have a pack, too? He was in on all this? Seeing as how his father was, it didn't seem too farfetched to assume that to be true.

Sam nodded solemnly, as if he meant business. "I'll get him on track, don't worry." He looked over to me with a serious look and said, "C'mon," as he turned to leave the house.

I left with him, not sure still what to do with myself. Everything was happening so fast. In a twenty four hour period, I went from some average guy defending his love to some messed up magical creature. I could hardly keep up.

Sam led me back to his car, and Embry soon followed behind.

"So, what's going to happen first?" Embry asked. "Shape-shifting? Defense practice?"

"Defense practice?" I asked confused.

Embry shrugged. "It's more like Fight Club, actually, except we're wolves."

I just stared at him.

He rolled his eyes. "We aren't typically known for being docile."

I chuckled. "I didn't even know that word was in your vocabulary, Em."

He glared at me, but said nothing as he sat back in his seat.

"First and foremost," Sam said as he drove, "we're getting his hair cut."

"My hair cut?"

"Everyone has to do it. If your hair is long, so will your fur, which can be pretty inconvenient."

"So, a trim, right?" My hair wasn't that long. It didn't even reach my shirt collar, and definitely couldn't be pulled back into a ponytail. But it did have some length to it. It had been styled in the boyish haircut since I lived here. I wasn't one for imagination or change.

Plus, I had a feeling Leah liked it, seeing as how she ran her hands through it while I was half asleep just the other night. That was something worth saving.

"Well, actually, we're shaving it all off. A buzz cut is customary."

I shook my head. "You've got to be joking me."

Right at that moment, I was almost regretting coming back to this small town. I had no time for shifting into magical and mythical creatures to protect from vampires which were roaming the world, and could barge in on our reservation at any one moment. I was starting to think that I should have stayed in good ol' LA, where the sun never stops shining.

Of course, _my_ sun was no where near LA. _She_ was right here in this small town.

I sighed. I guess there was no way to escape this. It was either running away from this and losing her or sucking it up and do whatever the hell it is I'm supposed to be doing.

"Just hurry up and find the damn clippers," I muttered.

* * *

"I thought I wasn't supposed to lose control," I asked Sam.

He rolled his eyes for about the thousandth time that night. "You're not."

"But you just said you had to be angry to phase."

"You do."

"Don't you lose control when you're angry?"

"Ugh!" he screamed. "You know, I really thought that teaching someone who was _older_ than me would be easier than teaching the younger ones, but you're more clueless than the pups around here."

I guess I wasn't doing all that well.

After not being able to find any of the hair clippers or shavers, Sam decided to simply teach me the basics. Right now, I was trying to shift into a wolf by being in control and channeling the mood I was in when it happened the first time. When I revealed that I was angry as hell, he said to think about that.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a terrible teacher, I'd actually be able to get this," I retorted.

"Teacher? I'm not your teacher; I'm your alpha."

"Alpha dog from hell," I muttered.

"You know, with being a werewolf, you get really good hearing."

"I wouldn't have said it in the first place if I didn't intend on you to hear me, Sam."

He stomped over to me. He was taller than me by a good three or four inches, but I swear he made it a point to look down at me as he talked.

"You will address me as Alpha from now on. Not Sam. _Alpha_."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, _Sam_, you don't intimidate me. You're still that annoying freshman who tried to hang out with the upperclassmen, like you always have been." That was low, I know, and partly true –he was annoying to me and did hang out with the upperclassmen, who for the most part welcomed him –but this guy was getting on my last nerves.

He shoved me in the arm. "I said _Alpha_, not Sam. Are you deaf?"

I pushed his chest away from me, though he hardly budged. "Don't touch me, _Sam_."

I chuckled dryly. "You know, to be honest, I don't see why she even hangs out with you. You're hardly half the man I am."

Oh, now he was done.

As I ran to lunge at him, in midair, the process started again. My skin stretched and grew over my bones, though it hurt significantly less than it did for the first time.

Sam had somehow managed to step out of my line of attack and stared up at me as I stood seven feet to him, finally a little taller than his eye level.

He was smiling. "Sorry I had to go there, Vince, but you wouldn't listen. I had to tick you off."

I growled at him, and immediately stopped when I realized what I was doing. Now I was making animal _noises_? How divine.

He started taking off his shirt and I eyed him curiously.

He must've noticed, since he said next, "Unlike you, the person who refuses to listen to my advice, I'm going to take off my clothes so that I don't tear them to shreds when I phase. You wrap them around this-" He pointed down to the black cord around his ankle "-so that they keep up with you."

After he stripped down to nothing, he suddenly phased. It was the first time I had seen it for myself, and it was odd looking. His skin seemed to explode into patches of black fur, and his face morphed into a snout. By the time he was done, he looked like an oversized dog.

He patted over to me, and cocked his head to the side, looking confused. He then walked around me, though my head followed his so that I knew my back was never to him. I wasn't in the mood for anymore of his jokes.

As quick as he did before, he phased back. The look of confusion still hadn't left. "Phase back," he simply said.

_Yeah_, I wanted to say, _easier said than done. _

He rolled his eyes. "Just think of something calming or whatever. Just… change back. Think that you want to change back, and make it happen."

_Calm_? Well, she put me into this situation, so it was no surprise that Leah was going to pull me back out. The picture of peace went through my mind: her sleeping next to me.

And just like that, I was back in the snow.

Sam still was puzzled. "What's the problem?" I asked him as he pulled on his shorts.

"The problem? I can't hear you in wolf form, that's the problem?"

Another abnormality with me?

How surprising.

* * *

_He's starting to sound so cynical and sarcastic isn't he? I suppose it may seem a little OOC for him, but hey, apparently in his time of crisis, he's very much like Leah on a normal basis. Review._

_Cocoa_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I appreciate them. Enjoy this next part… surprise ending, too!

* * *

_**Leah's POV**

_Chapter 12_

It had been nearly a week.

To put it in reality, six days, two hours, thirty four minutes and thirteen point six seconds since I last saw Vinnie.

Okay, maybe the seconds part was made up, but the rest seemed to be spot on. I had kept track. I missed him that much.

Not to say that I haven't heard from him. He had called me just yesterday.

"I think they'll let me out soon," he had told me. "I'm feeling better than before."

"I miss you," I admitted quietly. It was the truth.

"I can't begin to tell you how much I feel the same way. I miss you, too."

I had not seen Embry in nearly a week, either, but Vinnie explained that, saying, "He's stuck stuffing my pillows and carrying my food up to me. He hates it pretty bad."

Even with this excuse, I found it pretty weird that he never came to patrol anymore. Jacob didn't seem to really know what was up, either.

"Maybe their mom is making him do it," he had said. "You know how worried Alyssa can get."

It was starting to get painfully obvious to other people how miserable and worried I was, too, especially to Seth, who had to live with it at home and on patrol.

As he was doing right now.

"_Leah,"_ he begged. _"Please just try not to think about him for five seconds. We are supposed to be, you know, patrolling. Making sure the Cullens and the people on the rez are alright. I know how guilty you'd be if a vampire got out on our land because you were too busy thinking about-"_

"_Look, I'm sorry, alright?!"_ I nearly screamed in my head, growling at him. _"It's just hard not seeing him. You don't understand."_

"_No, I don't."_ He seemed like he was waiting for some kind of explanation from me.

I did not know what to say. "_You can see my thoughts. You see what I feel."_

"_But I don't understand why. That's the question."_

"_He… When I'm with him... It's like… He…"_

"_You're not usually so good with words,"_ Seth commented.

"_Shut up! This is kind of difficult for me to put into words."_

"_I'm sorry."_ He seemed genuinely apologetic. _"I won't ask again."_

We continued on the patrol without another word about him.

* * *

I woke up at around eleven o'clock, but instead of my mom's cooking serving as the alarm clock, it was my doorbell ringing.

It went off again.

"Could someone get the door?" I screamed, annoyed.

No answer. Of course.

I sighed and threw the blankets off my bed. "Fine," I mumbled angrily. "I'll get the damn door."

I ran –well, more like stomped –downstairs to the door.

It was a delivery guy, but instead of the brown UPS outfit, this guy was adorned in a blue and green coat and hat.

"1-800-Flowers" was what it said.

_My God,_ I said, _how corny is Charlie going to get with Sue_? I mean I get that she has "sleepovers" over in Forks to make sure he's "alright" by himself at his house –what with that demon not living there anymore –since he's just _so_ incompetent. But why can't they just come out and say that they're seeing each other?

"Delivery for-" the man looked down at his paper "-Leah Clearwater?"

Wow. _That _was unexpected. "Leah?" I asked. I had to make sure.

"That's what it says." He looked confused. "Is this the wrong-"

"No, it's me."

"Oh." He handed me the digital clipboard. "Sign here."

I scratched a few lines and handed it back quickly.

"Here you go," he said, handing me the package. "Enjoy your flowers."

I closed the door immediately and clawed open the box quickly. When it opened, I guess I should not have been so surprised at what I saw.

Little purple flowers.

My heart was pounding louder than normal when I saw a little white card attached to it. My hands began to tremble when I reached for it.

"Don't forget me" was all it read.

A minute after I read this, my phone went off. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was, even without looking at the called I.D.

"What, are you some kind of stalker now?" I asked him.

I could hear him chuckling on the other line. "That's the beauty of the internet. You can see when your packages are delivered."

"How handy."

"Very."

A moment later, when I was able to get serious, I told him softly, "How can I forget you, Vinnie? I didn't four years ago, and I'm not gonna start now. It's only been a week."

"It feels like… well, longer," he laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

"I have some good news, though."

"Hmm?"

"I'll be out the house in three days."

My smile probably took up my entire face. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"This is the most serious case of a cold that I have ever heard of," I teased. "Ten day recovery time."

"Well, it turned out to be the flu. I never got my vaccination this season."

"Oh." I felt bad. I remembered getting the flu once when I was younger. It was terrible.

"I'm fine right now, but the… doctor told me to take it easy so I could recover one hundred percent."

"So, only three more days."

"Seventy two hours."

"That's not making it better, Vinnie."

"I'm sorry. What if I promise you a surprise when we get together?"

I chuckled dryly. "Vinnie, the last time you surprised me, you ended up with the stupid flu."

He laughed. "Well, let's just say I built a stronger immune system."

I didn't know what to make of that comment, so I ignored it. "I never really thanked you for the flowers."

"It's no problem. I kind of wish I could Fed-Ex myself the four blocks it takes to get to your house, but I'm sure my mom would get pretty pissed."

"Probably. She worries about Embry enough."

"She just cares about him so much. He was all she had while I was away. I kind of feel like I abandoned her. I'm trying to get on better terms with her."

"Vinnie, I'm sure Alyssa doesn't mind that you went to college. I don't see it in her nature to hold a grudge because of something she made you do."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I usually am."

He laughed.

"So, what was college like for you, anyways?"

And from there, the conversation flowed without any effort. He launched on about the legendary parties, trying to be the designated driver for his roommate and making sure nothing too out of control happened. He had his fun, but he couldn't help but let a little of the gentleman he always was affect his morals.

By about three o'clock, I could hear a deep voice in the background scolding Vinnie.

"I'll get off in a second. Go preoccupy yourself with someone else," I heard Vinnie say angrily.

"Is everything okay?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, just my brother. Mom's been making him stick close and do everything for me. Now that I'm decent, he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"He can come do my chores if he really wants," I joked.

"Don't give me the idea. I might go through with it."

I laughed.

I heard the low voice again, but before Vinnie could kill Embry, I said, "You know, it's alright. I have to go figure out where the rest of my household went."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah."

A pause. "I miss you," he whispered.

Even through the phone, his voice managed to give me goosebumps. "I miss you, too. Three days."

"Seventy two hours."

"Vinnie," I sighed. He was purposefully making it seem longer.

He laughed. "Goodbye, Leah."

"Bye."

Just three more days.

_How in the hell was I going to manage that?_

_

* * *

_

Originally, I was not scheduled for patrolling that night, but somehow, Seth wormed his way out. He had spent the day with Jacob and the Cullens, mostly eating the food that was prepared by the mother-like bloodsucker. Rumor had it that the doctor's wife was a great cook, but I was not going to be the one to find that out.

So now, it was Quil and me out at about eight in the evening. Already, we were getting on each other's nerves, what with me apparently dreading the next three days of my life, and Quil thinking of nothing but patty-cake with Claire and how adorable she looked in her pink dress today.

"_You know how creepy that is? You thinking how cute a three year old looks in a dress?"_

"_What's creepy about it? She's cute. She's three. She's Claire."_

He obviously was missing the point.

"_And you're the creepy one," _he continued, _"thinking about _surprises _with Vince."_

I growled, though he was a good mile away from me. _"I wasn't thinking about it _that _way, and you know it." _

He said nothing, but kept traveling the circuit.

"_Leah?"_ he asked a moment or two later,

"_What?"_

"_What's with you and Vince, anyways?"_

"_That's none of your business."_

"_I know that, but I still want to know."_

I was confused. How was I ever a concern to Quil? _"Why?"_

"_I don't know!" _he said defensively._"He just seems to be on your mind a lot lately."_

"_Yeah, and Claire's on yours."_

"_And Nessie is on Jacob's," _he continued.

I must have been missing something, because I did not understand what he was getting at.

He knew this, since he continued, saying, _"You didn't imprint on him, did you?"_

That hit me like a ton of bricks. I had not even thought about myself imprinting since he came back. Before, I would do nothing but moan and nag about how I either hated or wished it would happen. Granted, I was better now with Jacob's pack, but the longing had not escaped me. But now…

"_I didn't imprint on Vince, Quil."_

"_Oh."_ He was silent, and almost a little surprised. _"So, you really do love him that much?"_

I growled. _"Who said I loved him?"_

"_No one. It was the wind. Look at the pretty birdies…" _he trailed off, trying to pretend it was nothing.

I was not getting into that argument with myself –breaking down the "L word" and seeing if I really felt it for Vinnie –right when Quil was in my head. I would do it later, by myself.

Suddenly, I smelled something. In the back of my head, I thought it was familiar, but could not place it.

Running at my top speed, I was getting closer to the origin. It smelled… like a werewolf, but not one of Jacob's, or any of the older ones from Sam's pack. Something was _off_ about the scent, like it was foreign and out of place compared to the rest of the surroundings.

With my good eyesight, I could see a glisten of something bright in the moonlight in front of me, just beyond the woodsy trees that were surrounding me.

Pulling out from the woods and into the grassy area where the wolf was, I saw a gold untamed coat I had never seen before. The wolf looked scared at first, and started to back away. I was having none of that, and approached it. Finally, it picked up its head from looking at the ground and instead stared at me. His eyes were… a color I had never in my life seen on a werewolf before.

They were green.

* * *

_And there in lies the cliffhanger. I have already started the next chapter, and am nearly finished with it. What did you think of this one though? What do you think will happen next?_

_Oh, and I have a question that really has nothing to do with this. I have been trying to find a couple of old stories on the Fanfiction site, and can't. I have searched as hard as I could. Is there such thing as a forum out there for the Twilight fanfics that you can ask someone for help to find one? If there isn't, I for one think it would be a great idea. Sometimes, people's summaries are just so vague and the titles so generic that it's hard to find them in the Search Engine. It'd be cool if you tried to describe it, and someone on the forum could be like "Oh, yeah, that story is..."_

_ Anyways...  
_

_I'm done complaining. Promise._

_Cocoa_


	13. Chapter 13

_Great response last chapter! This one is dedicated to _**J'sClearwater****, **_who was actually inspired by my story and ended up making a Leah video because of it on YouTube. I don't know that I could ask for something cooler than actually inspiring someone with this story. It's a pretty cool feeling. Enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Vinnie's POV**

_Chapter 13_

I really wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

Sam had told me of the boundaries that the werewolves had. All he explained about it was that beyond a certain point, our territory ended and another's began.

Somehow –for whatever reason –I ignored that.

I had somehow found myself mindlessly wandering around. This happened pretty often, seeing as how Sam couldn't talk to me while he was in wolf form. He would usually explain what we would do beforehand, phase, then proceed to try and guide me as best he could. More often than not, he got frustrated over the lack of communication. I didn't care either way. Sure, it was hard, but I think I rather that than him hearing my thoughts.

Especially the ones about his ex-girlfriend. That could quite possibly get annoying.

So now, I was exploring- similar to some seven year old boy wandering through the woods by himself –while in wolf form.

All at once, I picked up a scent in the wind; One that seemed only similar to bleach, or the smell of too much of a strong perfume. It nearly caused my eyes to sting.

"_You're nose and eyes will get irritated when you smell them the first time,"_ Sam had commented. _"That's how you'll know it's them."_

Vampires.

Following pure instinct instead of orders –which were to find Sam and tell him whatever I found to be out of the norm –I ran through the woods looking for the source. On the way, I picked up a few other smells. One of them I could identify: Embry. He had been here. But there were others, and one especially caught me off guard at the familiarity I couldn't place to it.

As if I was being pulled, I set aside my instincts for the enemy and went to different ones that were even stronger. I needed to find the source of this one. It was like… cinnamon, and wild flowers. Not two scents I would ever put together, but it was all I could think of to compare it to.

I saw something flash in the distance. Following it, I made my way through a clear opening in the woods and for the first time, I was able to see the creature fully.

It was a werewolf.

I had never seen this one before, I was sure of it. It was so small compared to the others, even the younger wolves. It started walking up to me, its beautiful silver fur twinkling in the light radiating from the moon.

That's when I noticed something.

_It_ was actually a _she_.

Instantly, I froze where I was. To my understanding, being a werewolf was pretty much a guy thing. With all this talk of brotherhood Sam and the others prattled on about, there did not seem to be room for anything otherwise. I never had seen any girls in Sam's pack. Who was she?

My eyes fell upon hers and all at once, something odd happened.

I could have completely drown in the dark brown eyes, and I would not have minded one bit. She was pulling me to her, and I could not even figure out why or how it was possible. It was almost like if I left at that moment, it would have caused me physical pain to not be with her, to not try and find out who she was.

I treaded over to her slowly, but she began to back away. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her, so I simply sat down where I was, trying to be the least intimidating as I could.

After a moment of staring at me –seeming to assess how much harm I could do to her –she treaded softly to me. At one point, she almost backed away, but second guessed the decision and trotted over to me. She walked in a circle surrounding me, as if she were surveying what –or maybe even who –I was. Once she came back around to be in front of me, she sat down as I did, merely a foot away. At once, she cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

For some reason, the elegant and beautiful she-wolf looking at me with such a quizzical expression caused me to bark with laughter.

The expression left in an instant, and she instead began to glare at me, and then proceeded to walk away from where I was, her nose turned up to the sky as if she were some queen.

But there was no way I was letting her leave.

I ran in front of her, blocking her exit through a break in the forest trees. She looked angry, but tried to walk around me. I blocked her once more.

She growled at me, acting menacing. I shook my head. I could not figure out how to explain to her; how could you say "Stay, please don't leave. You seem so familiar" in dog language?

She went after me. I had no time to get out of her lunge when she jumped at me, her claws digging into my skin. Although it wasn't my first injury as a wolf –Sam thought it was funny to nip me when I was not doing something right –I didn't know what to do. With Sam, I simply launched at him. But this wolf… I could not hurt her. Not if my life depended on it.

When she noticed I was not fighting back and instead just laying on the ground under her while she started biting my leg, she stopped and starred down at me. Her face turned apologetic for a moment, then into horror. She backed away and off me quickly.

I was bleeding, but the openings were slowly closing. I guess healing fast comes in handy. Even with the soars healing, I was still covered haphazardly in blood on my neck and legs. The pain was slowly fading, but there was no doubt that she was pretty… aggressive.

In a natural manner, I tried to lick the blood off. It sure as hell did not taste good, but it helped to get the stains out of my coat.

She came over to me and stared at my soars on my legs and chest. Then, she began to walk away. I had given up following her. If she didn't want me, she didn't want me. But unexpectedly, she turned her head and nodded towards the forest, then back at me.

She wanted me to follow her.

I trotted to her, limping now and then, and we walked softly side by side. She was even more amazing up close, her small snout and lean body seeming beautiful to me. There was something familiar when I looked at her –the confidence, the way she carried herself, even her eyes.

I knew _exactly_ what it was, but I knew it to be impossible at the same time. Surely someone would have informed me if it were possible.

She came to a stop next to a small creek that was not frozen over. She nodded to it. I did not understand the message.

She rolled her eyes, and proceeded to nudge my leg softly with her nose towards the water.

_Now,_ I got it. She wanted me to get cleaned up.

I walked into the creek, but came quickly out, not expecting how cold the water actually was. Sure, I may have had a higher temperature nowadays, but that did not mean I was not susceptible to feeling the cold.

I felt a push, and lost my footing, falling into the water.

_Great_. Now my clothes attached to my ankle would be wet, too.

Now, it was her barking in laughter, her eyes shut as she lay on her back and laughed at my expense.

I crawled out, shaking a little, as she continued her laughter and walked over to me. She looked at me and sighed a moment later, finally finished.

Out of no where in particular –at least no where I could pinpoint –I walked up to her and stood in front of her.

I knew it could not be her, but it seemed so much like her. Maybe a cousin she never told me about. Hell, maybe Emily was able to shift into a werewolf and Sam declined to inform me. But this wolf did not remind me of Emily.

She reminded me of Leah.

She looked up at me, confused once more. All I did was lean over and nuzzle my snout to her neck, trying to bury myself there. The move even surprised me. But she… She was so warm and comfortable and near _perfect_, and the position reminded me of when Leah and I had slept next to each other.

She froze on contact, but thankfully, did not pull away.

All of a sudden, a howl went off in the distance. "Sam," I thought instantly.

I took it as my queue to go, and backed away from her, running as best I could with my injuries towards him without looking back at her.

I couldn't. It would have just hurt more.

* * *

"You shouldn't have passed the boundary," Sam said angrily. Even in human form, the guy could manage to growl.

I was currently at his house, wearing some of Sam's spare pants while my wet clothes –thanks to the she-wolf –were in the dryer.

"I know. I'm sorry. I picked up a vampire scent and just-"

"Of course you did. You were on their land."

"What do you mean? They live here?" From what I understood, I was pretty sure the "bloodsuckers" were the werewolves' mortal enemy. It's like that in all the movies and books, and from what I understood, the tribe felt the same way.

He sighed. "There's a coven that lives just outside Forks. They don't kill people; just feed on animals."

I was confused. "Doesn't that go against _everything_ you've told me about the vampires? You said that they were these selfish monsters who did nothing but kill and destroy."

"There are exceptions to every rule."

_Speaking of which…_ "You know, I found something interesting on their land," I spoke as I ran my hand over a light pink scar that was on my arm left from her.

By this time, Sam had gotten up and gone to his fridge, seeming to search for something. "What did you see?"

"A werewolf."

He froze a moment, but then grabbed a juice carton. "Well, there are enough of us. It's pretty common to see our own kind around here. Probably one of the younger ones."

"It was a very _small_ wolf."

He shrugged. "There's your explanation, then. Some kid got lose."

"Yeah, except the kid was a _girl_."

At this point he seemed to stop breathing, his eyes bulging out. He knew something that I did not. If he was so avid about hiding this from me, then it could not have been so farfetched to assume it was-

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on Sam's door. Sam went to go answer it, and Jacob was there. Now that I smelled him since I changed, I knew that I also smelled his scent in the forests, too, with Embry's.

"My dad wants to talk to you," I heard Jake say.

"You could have just called."

"I thought this would be more personable. Besides, I was on my way to the Cullen's anyways." Jake stepped in, and seemed more than surprised to see me on Sam's couch. "Vince?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just visiting," I said sarcastically. Jake did not know about me being a werewolf. For one reason or another, Sam informed me it was better not to tell anyone he didn't. He said that even when everything was figured out –why I changed exactly, mainly –I could still not tell anyone unless I was told otherwise.

Jacob smiled. "You better hope Leah doesn't find out you're here. You told her you'd be in bed the next three days waiting for her." He seemed almost like he _wanted_ me in trouble.

Ignoring the suggestive double meaning to the sentence, I responded saying, "It was a quick visit, that's all."

"What does Billy want?" Sam asked Jacob.

"I dunno. Something about the 'foreigner's heritage' or something." He shrugged.

_Foreigner_? That was my official name? That seemed similar in meaning to "illegal alien". I did not like it at all.

Sam sighed. "C'mon, Vince." He made his way to the front door, and I followed.

Jake stood by at the door, his eyes wide. "Um, both the elder's are there."

"So?" Sam asked.

"Why is Vince going, I mean, no offense, but he's kind of… not one of us."

I was about to interject with a "_Well, I'm a werewolf, too!"_ but seeing as how it would have made me sound like a five year old, I refrained.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Jake, get from blocking my door and let us through. It concerns Vincent's father."

"Oh." He finally moved out of the way.

Sam and I made our way to his truck. "Does this really have to do with my father?"

"I'm not completely sure. I think your mom would be able to help us more, but the elders don't want us to concern her about this whole werewolf thing. She doesn't even know about Embry."

I already figured that out; it was a good explanation for all of his odd disappearances at night that my mom complained about so much.

We drove over, and made a sharp turn into Billy's driveway. We entered in, and Billy and Old Quil were sitting there, just as they were a week ago.

"We'll wait for Sue," Billy said. "She'd be help with this."

Sue? _Sue Clearwater?_ What did she have to do with this?

Sam's face blanked for a moment. "She knows what's going on?" he asked.

"Not entirely. We simply told her that we needed her help and advisory. She took Harry's place when he passed. She's allowed to know things."

That explained it. If Harry was in this before, then Sue rightfully would also know. But what about their children? Did Seth know about this whole fiasco, too?

Suddenly, Sue came barging in. "I hope there's good reason that I had to be dragged away from Char-" her eyes set on me. She looked puzzled, just as Jacob did. Like I didn't belong here. I, for one, was getting a little tired of that look. "Hello, Vincent. What are you doing here?"

"This concerns him, Sue," Old Quil said before I could answer her.

"How so?" she asked as she made her way through the living room and onto Billy's couch.

"We're trying to figure out who his father is."

_Was_, I wanted to correct him. I did not have a father. My mom and Embry, that was it for my family. The closest I came to a father figure was probably Billy, but only because I was over his house with Embry when I was younger.

"Well, I'm not sure how I'll be much help. Shouldn't he be asking Alyssa about this?"

"We rather she was not alarmed with this," Old Quil said wisely.

She raised an eyebrow. "And the reason being…? What, you don't want to hurt her feelings? Billy, I'm sure she's better than-"

"He phases, Sue," Billy finally said.

Her eyes went wide. "What?" It was like she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"He isn't from around here originally. Whoever his father is obviously has something to do with being a wolf, but not like us."

"But he… he's a wolf?"

"Yes."

She started to say something, but immediately shut her mouth. "What information can I give you?"

"Do you remember anything Alyssa might've said about him? A name? What he looked like?"

Sue sighed. "Well, she said he was her college sweetheart. They were in the same grade. Neither one graduated, though. He left and got married, and she got pregnant and dropped out."

"Anything else?" Billy pressed.

"She said he had a small accent, and was Latino. I'm not really sure if that helps any."

"It might." Billy turned to Sam. "You and Vincent will have to help us. We have to find out who his father is. Maybe then we can understand how he can phase, but not be Quileute."

Sam nodded obediently. "We will try, don't worry."

Billy sighed. "Worst case scenario, we'll just have to ask Alyssa subtly. I rather not have to tell her about Vincent and Embry if we can help it. No need to get her involved in this whole thing."

Old Quil sighed. "This is getting too much; Men changing who have no relation to the Quileute, people changing who aren't even supposed to? What's happening to us as a people?"

I did not know what to say about that. I felt bad for once that I was causing all this trouble. All I wanted to do was come back to Leah after I left college, not start turning into a werewolf.

Billy spoke after a moment. "That's all for now. We'll talk later."

Sue, Sam, and I rose from out seats and made our way to the front door.

Once we were on the porch, Sue approached me. "Does Leah know about this, Vincent?"

I shook my head. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, Sam said."

She looked at me a moment, then nodded her head, smiling sadly.

Sure, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone the Quileute secret, but apparently, that didn't concern me. I was not Quileute. This was my secret, and I would tell who I wanted to.

I was going to tell Leah. I was going to tell her I was a wolf as soon as I saw her again.

I needed to.

* * *

_Oh, Vinnie's such a bad boy, wanting to disobey the wolf code and everything. Any comments on what happened in the forest? I'm sure you all have your own theories as to what happened…_

_Oh, and guess what? Apparently this was nominated for some awards I had never heard of, but whatever. It's still pretty cool. I have my own icon with my story on it and everything! I'll have a link to it on my profile, and more info later when voting opens._

_Cocoa_


	14. Chapter 14

_Um.. yeah... read A/N at the end..._

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_Chapter 14_

_Who was he?_

Since yesterday night, there were few times that I stopped thinking about the golden wolf that I had never seen before.

I wanted to know who he was.

When I had seen him –when I first looked at him in the eye –an idea ignited immediately in my mind. But as familar as the green eyes were, the idea was crushed in an instant.

It could not have been Vinnie. It was impossible.

So, if it wasn't him, who was he?

The wolf seemed so out of place, not only physically on the wrong land, but his demeanor showed that he was new to this. So that meant he was on of Sam's new kids. He must've been one of the younger ones who had not been present at the face off between the leeches over Nessie. Most of the new ones were Seth's age, some even younger.

_Great_... I was obsessed with possibly a _child _who was maybe, of, five years younger then me. Just my luck.

But, as I started thinking about it, the realization hadn't really affected me the way I thought it would. It creeped me out, yeah, but it had no affect on how strongly I felt on me meeting him again.

"You know," Seth said, "you're going to give the rez an earthquake the way you keep fidgeting."

"Oh shut up, would you?" I snapped.

"Jeez, sorry."

I groaned I needed to get out of this godforsaken house and talk to someone. Not that Seth wasn't a great little brother, which he is, but I needed to talk with someone who didn't live with me. An honest opinion from someone.

It was times like these I really wish Emily and I were friends. Now, I had no one.

Realizing that wasn't completely true, I got up from the couch in the living room and left the house.

I guess it wasn't a complete surprise how I ended up at the house of the living dead. I was only there for one reason, and no doubt he was in there playing with his girl.

My hand paused in the air as I was about to ring the doorbell. Who knew it would be so hard to knock on a bloodsucker's door.

Before I even had the chance to reconsider coming here in the first place instead of trying to read some crap advice column in some Seventeen magazine, Jacob came to the door.

"Leah, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, opening the door all the way.

"What makes you think something's wrong with me? Isn't it fine that I decided to visit my favorite Alpha?"

He rolled his eyes. "You don't come to the Cullen's when you want to talk to your favorite Alpha. You would've just called. You only come here when I drag you. What's wrong?" He asked again.

I sighed "Can I talk to you?"

He stared. "What are we doing now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be a smart ass, kid. Just because you're bigger doesn't mean I won't kick your ass. I rather talk somewhere where a bunch of leeches can't be eavesdropping."

"Oh." He shut the front door behind him and walked next to me.

"So, what's the emergency?" he asked. "Some girly problem you have to come to me to ask? I swear, Leah, we gotta get you some girl friends. Maybe even Blondie and you could get along. She's a real charmer, just like-"

"Jake, could you just shut up for a sec?" I didn't scream, and the soft and downcast tenor to my voice even startled me.

He must've realized how serious I was being, since he said apologetically, "Oh, sorry. Go ahead."

"OK, well, there's this wolf-"

"You know, most start with 'There's this guy'-"

"Jake?" I half growled. I was not in the mood to be interrupted repeatedly.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Thanks for the permission, all mighty Alpha." I rolled my eyes. "As I was saying, there's this wolf that I saw on our land yesterday night. He was obviously from Sam's pack since I didn't recognize him, but there was something different about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. He just seemed out of place."

"Probably one of the younger ones."

"That's what I thought. But he's not small like them. He's nearly as big as Jared."

"Maybe the kid had a growth spurt."

"Oh." Even though I still thought the theory not completely fool proof, I was tired of talking in circles.

"Is that all? I kind of feel like you would only come within one hundred feet of the Cullen house if it were something urgent."

"It's more of a personal matter."

"What?"

"How did… How do you know you're in love with someone?"

He chuckled. "Why don't you tell me? In case you've forgotten, you were in love once. I would think that would be pretty hard to forget."

"I haven't. I'm asking because this isn't the same. This isn't like with Sam, but I don't know if its love or not. I mean, I get the stupid butterflies like always and my heart starts freaking out like it's on some drug, but there's something else."

He sighed. "Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know. I just needed to get this off my chest. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to trust my feelings."

He chuckled. "Leah, you're scared." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stopped walking and glared up at him. "I am not scared."

"Yes, you are. I get it; you don't want to be hurt again. But until you accept and out yourself out there…"

I shook my head. "I can't do that again, Jake. I can't go through that."

"Vince isn't Sam. He's different. He won't hurt you. If he does, I'll personally tear him limb to limb."

I chuckled dryly. Violence did always seem to get my mood back up.

"So, there's no way to just… know?"

He shook his head. "Love is different for different people. You loved Sam. You were a teenager. But you've seen how I loved Bella, and how even though I was the same age as you were, it was different. And you've seen how Jared loves Kim. They're all different."

"But one's deeper than the rest," I muttered.

"Yeah, but who knows? You said yourself you can't imprint. Who's to say that Vince isn't the one, that you can't love him as much as Jared and Kim love each other without the magic?"

I shook my head. "I don't want that magic anymore."

He eyed me curiously. "Why not?"

"I don't want to be bonded with someone who might not even recuperate feelings. I mean, Jared was lucky because Kim already adored him, and Emily and Sam were just perfect for each other. But what if Claire doesn't feel anything for Quil when she gets older?"

He was silent. I knew that the realization was not only for Quil's situation, but also his.

"And in all honest, if I had to pick between some random stranger who was my 'soulmate' and Vinnie, I would sure as hell chose him any day. I don't want anyone else but him."

"Leah, you do realize you've only known the guy about two weeks, right?"

"Yes." I didn't see how time had anything to do with this. If there was something said about bloodsuckers and werewolves having something in common, it was that they both had a different perception of time than the average person. To the leeches, they had often told Jacob that a year was like a day to normal people. To werewolves, it was the opposite; every moment was to be cherished, every second of it. Because so easily, fate would send you on a different route. You could be happy one day –perfectly happy –and the next thing you know, your bitten by a nomad leech, or simply not being able to pursue expected college plans. In one moment, your life could turn on a dime.

Few times has that sensation happened to me. Actually, only three I can really think of:

The first: When Sam imprinted on Emily.

The second: When I shifted into a werewolf.

And the third: When I joined Jacob's pack.

Maybe I should included Vinnie coming to town as the next entry.

"What's your point?" I asked him.

He sighed, realizing whatever he was going to say would fall on deaf ears. "Nothing. Just…" He looked me in the eye. "I want you to be okay, Leah. I'd be pretty pissed if you got hurt."

Honestly, that statement held a lot of meaning behind it. As much as we teased and got on each other's nerves, we were at the heart of everything best friends. He couldn't exactly bond with the Cullen girl like he used to now that she's a vamp mom, and I don't exactly have a stock full of friends, either. Jack and I were more than friends, even: brother and sister.

I shoved his shoulder playfully. "Don't go all soft on me, Jake. I have Seth for all those heartwarming Hallmark crap worthy quotes."

He laughed. "I'll be the one to tell you right now that if something happens bad with this, my entire pack is ready to charge Vinnie. You think your lover boy's ready for that?"

"I sure hope so." I didn't even bother correcting him with the title. I might as well admit what I felt. It was easier than denying it.

* * *

Girls aren't supposed to wander the woods alone. It's a known fact, I mean, look at Little Red Riding Hood. The big bad wolf ate her sorry self up.

But now, I was the one going through the wolf's layer. In a red dress no doubt.

Maybe I should explain.

A little after the intervention with Jake –in which nothing was really accomplished besides sorta realizing that I'm sorta falling for Vinnie with no hope of sorta turning back, and Jake showing his support for me–I decided to investigate this wolf thing again. It was weird; it was like when I wasn't thinking about Vinnie now, I was thinking of the wolf last night. Something's got to be pretty weird about that worthy of a little investigation. Who was to say that he wouldn't return to the scene of the crime again? If he did, I was going to make sure I was there.

So, here I was in the night. I had adorned myself in the dress simply because the parallels between my life and a Grimm story were nearly laughable, and I had to do something about it. Plus, the short blood red sundress my mom bought me so long ago had never seen the light of day with its thin straps and light material.

Now, I just had to wait.

About an hour into the whole thing, just when I was about to turn back for the woods to phase myself and get out of the dress, a familiar streak of gold shined in the forest where the moon's light hit it. I was pretty thankful for these streaks of cloudless nights.

It was weird the way he was staring at me. His eyes seemed to grow wide at the sigh t of me, and he was just about to turn around and go right back where he came.

No way was I letting that happen. "Wait!" I called out. The desperation in my voice was unintentional, as was the arm which was outstretched to him.

He stopped where he was and stood still as I walked slowly up to him. When I finally was within about two feet from his snout, I asked, "Can you phase back?"

He shook his head.

I got angry. "Why not? You know who I am now. I want to see who you are."

His face seemed confused.

"I'm the grey wolf from yesterday, if you haven't already figured that out."

He visibly shuddered and staggered back. I didn't understand why the news was so surprising to him. "What? Doesn't Sam tell you guys that girls can be wolves, too? Well, actually, I'm the only one."

He looked confused for a moment longer, and shook his head quickly.

"Why are you on this land?" I asked him. "Don't you know the boundaries? I could phase and beat the crap out of you because of this."

He smiled for the first time.

"Why won't you phase back?"

He walked towards me, and at the last second, veered off to the forest.

"Hey!" I called. Where was he going?

Pulling off my flip flops, I ran to where he as, now back in the open field where I had once met him.

He stared back at me, amusement in his eyes.

"What are you up to?" I asked him.

He walked up to me slowly, just as I had done to him before. Just as he was in reach, he laid down in front of me, his head just at my calf as he laid it on his front two legs.

I backed away. "Don't go trying to look under my dress, perv."

He let out a breathy sound that had to be a laugh.

The weird thing was that I shouldn't have felt as I did with the wolf. I should be angry at this animal for stepping foot outsides his territory. I should be frustrated that I had followed this wolf into the woods. But there was only one feeling that I could easily identify as I looked down at this wolf:

A surprising and nearly overwhelming sense of relief; for finding him, for having him be so close next to me, for having met him by accident yesterday.

I kneeled down at him. "You still haven't answered my question: Why won't you phase? You can't control it or something?"

All he did was a very nonchalant shrug.

Oh, wonderful. The kid's had an attitude. "Look, I don't know what your deal is but you really-"

Abruptly, I stopped when he nudged my leg with his nose.

I was confused. "What you want me to sit?"

He nodded.

I sighed. "Typically, it's the person who tells the dog to sit, you know," I muttered as I sat on my knees in front of him.

His face was right in front of me, and his eyes bore into me more that I thought was possible in a wolf, or any animal to be honest. I thought only a human's eyes were capable of looking at someone like that.

A moment later, he rested his head on my lap, or at least part of it; his nose hung off the other side of my leg.

I didn't know what to do. There only seemed like one thing to do, and I proceeded to do it.

I scratched his ears.

A smile seemed to visibly appear on his face, and I could see his tail moving excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "I hope you don't take this as some intimate meeting, boy. I do in fact have a boyfriend."

He laughed.

"You know, I bet of I didn't have a boyfriend, and he wasn't so damn perfect for me, and the fact that this is probably illegal in some states to do to a kid your age, I might be interested to see you outside of this wolf fur for reasons other than innocently meeting you."

And it was true. If there was no Vinnie, who I was in love with, I was sure that whoever this guy was could very possibly be perceived as "the one." The signs were all there: the completed feeling, how I was so relieved to see him, how comfortable I was around him. It was crazy.

But completely true.

My fingers felt their way though his long coat, its soft texture feeling so good to me. I had never really felt another wolf's fur, but I'm pretty sure it didn't always feel so nice.

Of my own strange accord, I placed my head on top of his. "Who are you, wolf?" I said softly.

He didn't answer, and instead nuzzled under my arm.

I hugged his nuzzle. Gently at first, but tighter as time went on.

And all at once, I just started crying.

I'm not sure really where it came from. Maybe it was just everything piled on me as it was: the confusion, the loss, the pain I felt without Vinnie, the relief I felt with this wolf, admitting to myself that I was in love again –and all of this on a person who just wanted everything to be nice and semi normal was too much.

I buried my face into his fur. He didn't move as my body shook in silent sobs, the tears running down my face and onto him.

When I finally could collect myself about five minutes later, he looked up at me worriedly.

I chuckled as I wiped my face. "I'm sorry. That was kind of rude."

He shook his head slightly.

I petted his head. "I wish I could thank you properly, but I'd only be able to do that if you phased for me."

He shook his head again.

I sighed. I guess him being here in wolf form was better than him not being here at all. "Thank you," I said quietly. With not rhyme or reason, I kissed the top of his head.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"I think I might be in love. I'm telling you this only because I know you won't judge me, since I can't exactly hear your reaction when you're like this," I chuckled. "But, anyways, I've been hurt already so badly. I don't know if I could handle something like that again. I don't know if my heart could take it."

He looked up at me, picking his head up so that it was even with my own. In his eyes, I saw something so familiar that it nearly made my heart stop. Just as I was about to pursue the thought, a wolf came through the woods.

Leave it to Seth to ruin everything.

He stared confused at the intruder, not sure what to do about the wolf.

"I think we've been discovered, Goldie Locks," I whispered to him.

With only a moment left, he licked my face and ran off.

"Ew!" I said, though I couldn't hold back the chuckles escaping me.

Seth phases back and came up to me, who was still sitting on my knees as I was before the wolf left.

"Who was that, Leah?"

"I have no clue, Seth." Even with the disappointed statement, I couldn't help but smile.

I had a feeling I would see him again. Soon.

* * *

_So sorry about the lack of updates. Thanks for the encouragement to write. I know some authors get bugged if people PM or review telling them to update, but I like it. I t proves to me that there are some people out there actually reading this, which is amazing. I could make excuses for the lack of update, but I don't think that's very professional._

_Thoughts, feelings, reactions to Little Red Riding Hood and her wolf?_

_P.S. The next chapter will be the last one in the __**Needed**__ portion of this tale. What do you think this catalyst will be?_

_Cocoa_


	15. Chapter 15

_Great response last chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the little Red Riding Hood portion of it; I didn't realize it would get so many comments when I was writing it. Thanks to _**J'sClearwater**_ for her review serving as the inspiration as to why Vinnie didn't talk to Leah that night. Little warning: some harsh language towards the end. Nothing to major, just… well, you'll see for yourselves. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Vinnie's POV**

_Chapter 15_

It was her.

It was my Leah.

To think that the wolf that I had spent every waking hour thinking about was in reality the girl I was in love with could not have been a more perfect situation. I was filled initially with guilt when I had began running that first day of the silver wolf and me together over and over again. Now, knowing that the undeniable connection I felt towards the wolf was actually _her_ changed everything.

I needed the wolf because I needed_ Leah_. It made sense now.

I had so badly wanted to change back into a human when I was with her. But at that moment in the woods, I knew that she didn't really want to talk with a human. She just wanted someone –or rather, something –to talk to that, in her words "wouldn't judge her". I wasn't going to ruin the moment of having her closer to me than I had in over a week. And when she just completely broke down and cried, there was nothing I could do but let her hold onto me. It hurt beyond what I could understand when I felt her hot tears trail through my coat and onto my skin. I was not going to interrupt her moment by moving away from her and phasing.

Plus, it didn't help that I once again forgot my clothes back at Sam's. That pretty much solidified the fact that last night, I was not going to reveal who I was.

When I left beck to see Sam, he was less than pleased in his human form. Phasing back, I changed into the clothes he threw at me.

"I'm not your nanny," he complained. "Keep track of your stuff."

"Sorry." I was too ecstatic to care that he was saying. What she had said had not gone unnoticed by me. She had a "perfect" boyfriend. And she was in love. Leah could very possibly be in love with me. That was mind blowing enough as it was.

He must have noticed my demanor, though, since he looked at me with a weird expression and said, "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," I said maybe a little too quickly. "Just everyday happy. Happy to be alive, happy to be a wolf. Just happy."

"What the hell are you hiding, Call?"

"None of your damn business, Uley." I walked past him and out of the woods.

He followed behind me, not letting the subject go. "I'm your alpha. I have the right-"

"Oh, calm down." He was ticking me off, acting like some child who couldn't get his way. "I'm just happy that I get out of imprisonment tomorrow, I guess."

That wasn't a lie. I could see Leah face-to-face for the first time in over a week tomorrow. I had been waiting so long for tomorrow to come that I wasn't really sure what to do. I had been planning an extravagant and nearly over the top romantic dinner in Port Angeles, and then planned on telling her I was a wolf while we walked the pier that was in the area. But now that my secret was more like _our_ secret, something else needed to be planned. I had a few ideas up my sleeve, and I was determined that no matter what, twenty four hours from now, we wouldn't have some stupid secret getting in the way of us. Since she was a wolf, it wouldn't be so surprising to tell her I was one, too. Well, besides that initial shock that everyone around here seems to have when they found out about me: The fact that I'm not Quileute, and yet, can still phase.

"Well, don't get too excited," he muttered under his breath.

My face went pale. "Why not?" Now, _I_ sounded like the child who didn't get his way. But it was justified. Nothing was going to ruin tomorrow if I had any say in it.

"We found some stuff on your dad finally. I think it best to pursue it."

To be honest, I could not care less where that man was. I guess it would be nice to figure out where I came from and my past, but besides that, I did not see the point in him raining on my parade.

The elders –mostly Sue Clearwater –found out somehow from UCLA that my father's name was possibly John Stateman, a guy who's name had come up in conversations that Sue had when she contacted some of my mom's family on the Makah reservation. It's only possibly him, because Sue swears that Alyssa used to brag about how she got herself a "full blooded Latino" for a boyfriend.

John Statemen was a pretty non Latino name.

So now, Sam was determined that him, Embry, and I do some work figuring out who this guy was and what he had to do with my mom. I, however, felt like that task could go on the back burner.

"C'mon, Sam," I complained and borderline whined. "I've been in practically solitary confinement for over a week. I want to get out of here."

"It's not as if you actually have learned anything in this past week. You don't do a thing I say."

_Because I don't feel the need to_, was what I wanted to say, but instead, I said, "I've done a lot. I learned about vampires-"

"Leeches," he corrected, almost as if it was a reflex.

I rolled my eyes. Leeches, bloodsuckers, vampires: was there any real difference? "Yeah, sure. I learned how to protect the rez from them. I've learned how to better control my anger so that I don't phase all the time. I've learned how to try and protect myself from a bite. I even learned how to track them. That's something, isn't it?"

"The tracking comes by instinct, so it doesn't count."

"Sam, you have got to let me go."

He narrowed his eyes. I guess that ticked him off. "I don't 'got to' do anything."

"But I've made plans already for tomorrow."

"Like what?"

_Surprising the love of my life/ your ex girlfriend, of course._ "Dinner and stuff."

"With who?"

"God, who do you think, Sam? I feel like I can't say her name in front of you because you might blow a casket or something."

"No, no. Go ahead," He insisted. "You have my permission."

"Thanks, but I didn't need it in the first place."

"I hate to burst your arrogant bubble, but you need my permission for _everything_."

I actually laughed at the statement. But instead of going back at him, I just looked up at him. He looked stunned. I didn't understand his appearance at first.

"Oh," I said when I finally had the realization. I guess no one had really laughed at him before, much less someone who was supposed to be a follower.

I sighed. "Look, Sam, how about we go look up this stuff tomorrow for, I don't know, and hour. Then I'll go do what I want. Will that please you, oh mighty alpha?" Yeah, I was being a kiss ass, but I didn't care. I needed to see Leah tomorrow, and I would reduce myself to enduring saying that awful "A" word a few times if it meant I'd be able to see her.

He let a smile crack through his serious façade. "God, Call, I really can't stand you."

I took that as a "yes". "Believe me, Sam dear, the feeling is completely mutual."

* * *

The next day I woke up nice and early –well, twelve noon; I had ended up getting patrol last night with Colin and Jared, which I didn't mind so much; somehow, Jared and I managed to make it so Colin ended up working by himself, and Jared changed so that we could talk with each other.

"So, how's Kim?" I asked him. Whenever I had seen him outside of all this wolf stuff, he was mostly always with his girlfriend. The two of them seemed so in love that it sort freaked me out. Same went for Sam and Emily, who I tried very much to dislike because of what happened with Leah, but found it very hard to when she was the one who had been cooking a majority of my meals lately.

An instant, cheesy grin went on his face the moment I said her name. "She's great. We're great. She's going to move in with me soon."

"Really?" For some reason, I had assumed that they already did live together, the way they were always with each other.

"Yep. Can't wait. How are you and Leah?"

I looked at him. I didn't remember telling him I was with her. "How did you-"

"I can just tell, I guess. Besides, that's obviously part of the reason why Sam seems to dislike you so much. My advice: just try and butter him up. He's very corruptible," he laughed. "I've gotten out of many nights of patrol just because I didn't get an attitude with him. He's actually a good friend once you get pass the fact that he's pretty the equivalent of your boss at work."

Yeah, I didn't really take to that advice.

I rose out of my bed and took a quick shower, heading out for the door when I was stopped by my mother.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" She said sweetly. "I made you lunch."

Ah, I hated when she did this; acted like that generic mom you see on TV who makes cookies for her full grown son. I wasn't one to refuse, but I really needed to leave and meet up with Sam at the small library in the rez; we needed a computer, and my laptop was broken while his modem wasn't fast enough for my patience to endure.

"I gotta go… job hunting, Mom. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Alright. You be safe, Vincent."

Just as I was about to walk out the door, Embry came running down the stairs. "Hold up. I'm coming with you. Later, Mom." He shut the front door behind us.

"Em, you really don't have to come with me." I unlocked the doors to my truck and started it up as he climbed in.

"I'm your brother, Vince. Of course I'm gonna help you find your dad. Not like I have any idea who _mine _is. Plus, there's no way in hell I wanna leave you and Sam alone in the same room together. Who knows what those poor books will have to endure if either one of you ticks the other off."

When we finally arrived at the library, I immediately headed for a computer. Putting his name into Google did not come up with anything, and neither did trying to search it against anything having to do with Mexico. But as I browsed an alumni MySpace for UCLA, I got a picture of a guy with the name John Stateman under the caption.

It was weird. I did not have to read the name to know the guy was related to me in someway or another, let alone possibly my father.

He looked like me, how I looked now. Not exactly the same; I had many features, like my nose and hair, from my mother. But everything else could be explained by this guy's looks. He was like the missing link. You could even tell in the black and white picture from the eighty's that his eyes were light.

Maybe even green.

"So, that's him?" Embry asked, looking over my shoulder and unto my computer.

"Yeah," I said, "that's my dad."

* * *

"So, this is really it, right?" I asked Sam as I began to leave his house. "No take backs. I can go now?"

"He rolled his eyes. "Yes Vince, get your ass out my house. Sooner rather than later."

"I hope to see you soon, Vincent," I heard Emily call out from the kitchen. See? It was stuff like that that made it really hard to hate her, though I kept it more on an internal level rather than her noticing. The last thing I needed was for Sam to think that I hated his fiancée. Which I did. But it wasn't really personal, in my eyes. More like an automatic reflex thing: she hurt Leah. Of course I wasn't going to like her a lot.

I just really liked her cooking. Not as good as Leah's, but it was pretty good.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Emily," I said.

Right after that, he slammed the door on me.

I was _finally _free from him, and immediately following this realization, I dialed numbers that seemed automatic on my fingertips.

"Today's the day," I heard her voice answer in a relieved tone.

"You think I haven't been counting down the hours, Leah? Because I can assure you that I have."

I heard her chuckle. "You're so corny sometimes, Vinnie."

I laughed. She had no idea how bad I had it for her. "So, I was thinking that instead of picking you up like I planned, we could maybe meet somewhere."

"Oh, this sounds exciting," she laughed.

"It will be, don't worry. You're going to love it."

"Alright. Where should we meet up?"

I gave her directions to get to the woods around our spot. Not our spot at the cove, but in the woods where I became so attached to not only the grey wolf, but where this strange connection started with her.

"Are you sure you wanna head out there?" she asked me. "I heard sometimes there's big animals out there."

I tried my best not to laugh. "I'm sure. It's another place I wanna show you."

"I've been around there before, actually."

"When?" Maybe she'd admit to it before I even asked her, though I highly doubted it.

"Um, nothing important. Just wandering around."

I guess I would have to dig it out of her.

"I'll see you in a few," she told me.

"See you soon, Leah."

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

Now, it was time to see her. And tell her the truth.

* * *

I drove to the spot I had asked her to park her car, though I didn't see any method of transportation she had left. I grinned to myself. Maybe she ran here, like I was tempted to do.

The first detection I had of her when I came out of the car was her scent, the cinnamon and wild flowers that were so true to who she was. I saw the back of her, leaning against a tree with her iPod in her ears. She was wearing a light green dress that seemed appropriate now that the temperature was more like spring. It nearly came to her knees, elongating her already long legs.

Since she had the earphones in –and listening to whatever rock song was on at a pretty loud volume –she didn't hear me sneak behind her. My arms slowly made their was around her waist, her intake of breath coming in harshly as I pressed her back to my chest. To have her in my arms again was by far the best feeling I've had in awhile. Now that I was finally with her again, I wasn't really sure how I was able to go so long without her with me.

After a second when she completely relaxed into me, I gently pulled out one of her earbuds. "I missed you, Leah," was the first hing I said in her ear.

"I missed you, too," she said quietly. Then she turned around in my arms and looked up at me.

The sensation her eyes gave me nearly knocked me off my feet. I thought seeing her when I was a wolf just the day before was a pretty powerful experience, but it paled in comparison to that moment I saw her eye to eye. It was weird how so suddenly, the world just completely disappeared. We could have been in the woods like we were, or in a crowded mall, or at her house, but it would not have made a difference. Nothing was really there except her. Nothing else mattered except her.

She was _everything _to me.

She smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, nuzzling a spot where my neck met my shoulder and kissed it softly. "Oh, God, Vinnie. I know I just said it, but I seriously missed you. I think I was kind of pissing Seth off because I was so miserable. You're feeling better, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm feeling better. A lot better."_ A lot more complete, too._

"Good." She leaned off me a little so that she could look up at me. "So, are we going on this hiking trip or what?"

It was a challenge trying to think of words while I was looking down at her beautiful liquid brown eyes. I had to literally look away from them to actually get my words together. "Yeah, I'll lead the way." Looking away from her had helped me with the words, but not so much with everything else.

For example, the moment her hand wrapped around mine as I started walking nearly had me stop breathing. I wasn't sure if it was this "Leah's all of a sudden my gravity to this earth" thing going on, or more akin to simply "Leah's touching me" sensation that I still haven't gotten used to since I came back to La Push.

"So, what have you been up to anything lately?" she asked me. "I know that we talk on the phone everyday, but it just feels different when I ask you in person."

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"How's Embry? I haven't seen him in forever. Well, actually, the last time I saw you was around the same time I saw him."

"He's been tending to my every need. It's pretty great." I hated lying to her, but I was rewarded with a laugh from her. "What about you, Leah?"

"Hmm… Wallowing around, eating, complaining to Seth and Jake, eating, sleeping, wake up and do it all over again."

"That sounds miserable." Now, I was feeling guilty I had waited to see her again. I should have made Sam just let me leave, no matter what the consequences. What was he going to do, kick me off the rez?

Well, I guess that wasn't _that _farfetched.

"It's no big deal. I'm better now. Jake talked some sense into me a few times, and so did my mom and Quil."

"What did Quil say?"

"Um, nothing really."

"What about your mom?"

"Just, you know, 'Get it together, Leah'. Stuff like that." She was definitely hiding something.

"You know, you can tell me, right?"

She nodded her head. " I know. I... Hey, are we going the right way?"

I looked around. We were finally at the spot next to the little creek. "Yeah, this is it actually."

"When have you been here?" she said hesitantly.

"A few days ago."

"When?" she asked.

I finally looked back down at her, and she looked a little worried.

"What's the matter?" she asked before I could.

I tried to put my words together, but it seemed impossible.

"Vinnie, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" she nervously laughed.

_God, I might as well just come out and say it._ "Leah, I have something to tell you."

She looked at me confused, her eyes squinting a little in the corners. "Go ahead. Nothing's stopping you."

I took her other hand in mine and held them gently in mine.

_Where to start, where to start…_

"So, I kind of have been lying to you."

_Why the _hell _did I just say that?_

She looked as if I had struck her. "Oh," she said quietly. "When? About what?"

"Pretty much everything this past week."

_Wow, this word vomit is _great_._

"Could you get a little more specific, Vinnie? You're kind of scaring me."

"I'm so sorry. This is coming out all wrong. Um…"

"Well, how about you just start with the last lie you told me. When was that?"

"About a minute ago."

She looked stunned.

"Embry hasn't really been tending to my every need. I haven't even been sick. Well, not with anything I told you."

Her grip on my hands loosened, and she looked a little angry. "Why would you lie to me about that? I've been worrying about you like crazy thinking you could die or something, and then you wouldn't even let me see you. Are you trying to get rid of me or-"

_Great_, she thought I was breaking up with her.

"No!" I squeezed her hands, making up for her lack of grip. "No, I'm not trying to get rid of you. I would _never _do that, Leah."

"Can you just tell me, Vinnie?"

"I…"_ Why did I think this was going to be easy?_

"Vinnie!" she cried.

"Ok. So, I saw you yesterday."

She looked confused. "What? No you didn't. I wasn't even home most the day. I was-"

"Here. You were right here, Leah. In your pretty red dress."

She looked like I had knocked the wind out of her. "What?" she said quietly.

"And the day before that. I saw you here, right here." I looked in the direction of the creek. "You pushed me into the creek after you attacked me."

She didn't say anything.

"And yesterday, you held onto me so tight. And you cried as you laid your head on my muzzle. And you called me Goldie Locks. And-"

She threw her hands out of mine and stepped away from me, looking more afraid than I had ever seen her before. "Have you been following me, or something?"

I shook my head. "Leah, I'm that wolf. I'm a werewolf. Just like you."

She looked down at the ground as her breathing became more and more shallow.

"You said that you wanted to meet me outside of my fur." I shrugged and smiled. "Here I am. It's me, that stupid wolf who went on your property."

"But… you're not even-"

"Quileute? Yeah, I know. I get that a lot. But Sam, Embry and I are trying to figure everything out."

"Sam and Embry know." It was more of a quiet statement rather than a question.

"Yeah. And your mom has been helping me figure out who my dad is. Leah, what's wrong? Isn't this good? There's no secrets now."

I reached out for her hand, but she flinched away from me.

"Leah, what's the matter?"

"All this time, and you… You're a wolf."

"Well, yeah. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. Sam made me not say anything. Believe me, I would have told you sooner if I could, but I couldn't. I was planning on telling you everything tonight, but then I saw you two days ago. You make a pretty hot wolf, Leah," I chuckled more to myself.

"You're a wolf."

"Yes."

She covered her mouth as I came up to her, pulling her face up by her chin.

Tears were running all down her cheeks.

I was in horror. "Leah, what-"

She pushed me away with both of her hands. "Don't touch me."

Now, she was the one scaring me. "Leah, I know I lied. I really am sorry."

I heard soft sobs escape her body and I had the automatic reflex to embrace her.

"Get the hell away from me!" she screamed.

"Leah-"

"Just… go away." She started to walk away.

"But-"

"I swear, if you follow me, I will beat the shit out of you. I am not even joking. Just leave me the fuck alone." And with that, she turned and walked off into the forest, back onto her land.

And I stood there, not sure what to do.

What _do _you do when your whole world has left?

**~need (verb): to have a requirement, necessary duty, or obligation.**

**He needs to figure her out. She needs him not to.~**

* * *

_And thus ends the second portion of this tale. You can see why I kind of put that little warning before the start of the chapter. Nothing terribly serious, but whatever. _

_So, can anyone tell me why Leah completely lost it? I mean, I know, but I want to see if any one else can seem to know. It's more obvious than you would think._

_Cocoa_


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the great response last chapter! I really appreciate you guys reviewing and trying to figure out what was wrong with Leah. A majority of you guy's got the right answer, although there were a few surprising theories.

This is more of a filler chapter than anything else; it's a mere 2000 words as opposed to my usual 4000. Nonetheless, its important to see what's up with Leah. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Book Three: Loved**_

**Leah's POV**

_Chapter 16_

I was angry.

I was upset.

I was _hurt_.

It took pretty much everything in me to not phase; the last thing I wanted was to be scrutinized by every one of my pack members.

_Once again._

I almost wanted to laugh. Only me, Leah Clearwater, would find herself in the same situation. Maybe it was something in me that drew me to fellow shape shifters. That was the only explanation that even partly made sense as to why I for the second time in my life, I had fallen in love with a werewolf.

Even with my great eyesight, it was hard to see where I was going, and I tripped repeatedly over rocks and tree branches. It might have had something to do with the fact that my eyes felt like they were swollen from the amount of tears that were coming from from my face.

For one reason or another, my feet ended up leading me to my mom's house. There was one thing I needed to do there, and afterwards, I would leave.

I let myself in and saw my mother and Seth sitting on the couch in the living room, laughing about something. At the sight of me, both of them went silent.

"You knew," was all I croaked as I stared daggers into my mom, one of the very few people in the world who I trusted to _always _tell me the truth.

She stood up and walked over to me. "Leah, what happened to you?" she said worriedly. She reached for my face.

I flinched away. "You knew about…" I didn't even want to _think _about his name, let alone say it. "You knew he was a wolf, and you didn't tell me."

"I couldn't. It wasn't my secret to tell."

"But you should have."

"For what?" she raised her voice, seemingly frustrated. "So that you could look like _this_? What good would that have done?" She sighed. "I just wanted you happy."

"Happy?" _What did that even mean anymore?_ I thought I finally knew what the feeling meant, but it was a lie.

Again.

"I was protecting you. I didn't want to see you hurt again."

"Well, great work you did."

I turned away from her and went upstairs. Throwing my bedroom door open, I rummaged through my drawers to get any clothes I could and stuffed them into a small suitcase I used to use when my dad took us on little weekend vacations.

"Leah, what are you doing?" It wasn't my mom talking behind me. It was Seth.

I didn't bother turning around. "I'm leaving. What does it look like I'm doing?" When I picked up a brush that was lying on my dresser, my hand brushed against the vase of flowers I had once cherished.

_God, I really wished I could forget him._

Without thinking, I threw the glass vase against the wall, the water, flowers, and glass going everywhere and covering my wall.

I turned around, suitcase in hand, and proceeded out the door.

He stood in my way. "Leah-" he sounded desperate.

"Get out of my way, Seth. I really don't want to hurt you." The last thing I wanted was to inflict any harm onto my little brother. I already knew I was, which was part of the reason that I was going.

He sighed and went out of my doorway. I brushed past him and walked down the stairs, grabbing my car keys.

"Can you just try to be safe? For me?" I heard him call out.

I chuckled dryly. He would always look out for me. "Yeah, sure." With that, I left the house.

I went into my little Ford Mustang my dad had bought for me, but I never bothered using; what was the need when I never really went anywhere besides La Push? The last time I used it was to go to that stupid store in Port Angeles.

I pulled out the driveway, and before I knew it, I ended up on the expressway, going east to…

_Where was I going?_

I had no idea in the slightest, but there was no way I was stopping. Maybe if I just made it passed-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a siren behind me.

_Of freaking course._

I could have phased right then and there, I was so angry. Just for one moment, I wished who ever were supposedly looking out for me up there would just say, "Huh. Leah's having a really rough time right now. Maybe I'll cut her some slack."

But, then again, my life is _never _that simple.

I pulled over on the expressway, and waited for the police officer to come up to me.

I rolled down the window, and waited to get this over with. This wasn't the first time I had been pulled over –I was probably mindlessly speeding… once again –but I hadn't really been charged before. It's surprising what a few winks and giggles could get you out of. I was scared for the day when it was female cop pulling me over.

"License and –Leah?" A familiar voice said.

Oh, I was **never **going to get a break.

I looked over and saw none other than my mother's boyfriend staring confused at me. "Hello, Charlie."

"Jeez, Leah, are you alright? You look terrible."

I just shook my head. What could I say to that?

"Well, you were doing about eight five miles an hour around here, and it's a fifty five mile an hour area…" He trailed off. "Leah, are you okay?"

I was silent.

"Look, how about I drive you wherever you're going? I don't want you in an accident, and you're in no condition to be driving right now."

"What about my car?" I said quietly.

"I'll get someone to come get it and drop it back at your place. C'mon."

I got my suitcase out the back seat and got out the car. There was nothing left to do. What would happen if I just flat out refused? Would he write me up a ticket? Even I knew Charlie would never do that, but I didn't really want to get on his bad side. He was a nice guy, and I could see that he was genuinely worried.

I chuckled dryly for the second time that evening. I was once again hurting people just by being near them.

When I sat in the passenger seat and he got in on his side, he asked me, "Where are you heading, Leah?"

_A hotel_, was where I wanted to say, but I didn't have the money. There was no way in hell I was going back to La Push right now. Only one place really came to mind.

"Can you drop me off at the Cullen's?"

In the corner of my eye, I could see his expression turn skeptical. But all he said was, "Sure thing," and rode off towards the direction of Forks.

There was no where else for me to go. The Cullen's, namely the semi-home of my pack leader, was technically my land anyways; I had to protect it. Maybe the bloodsuckers would have enough sympathy for the she-wolf to let me crash in their woods.

I could only hope.

* * *

"I'll make sure to drop your car off, Leah," Charlie told me as I got out of the car.

"Thanks. I appreciate it Charlie."

He made a simple nod. Before leaving, he called my name out, and I turned to him.

"Get better soon, Leah," he said to me.

I tried to manage a smile, but I had a feeling that my face was just screwed up in every which direction.

He pulled out the driveway and off the estate.

I faced the mansion. Should I knock on the door and inform them that I'd be staying in their back yard the next couple of nights? Or should I just go into the woods and find a patch of dry dirt to sleep on?

I was full of questions tonight. And no answers lay before me.

Before I could decide anything, I heard Jacob come out of the woods. Turning to him, I could see that Nessie was sitting on his shoulders. At the sight of my face, they both seemed to pale.

Jeez, I must have looked worse than I thought.

"Leah," Nessie's little voice said. She touched Jake's face, probably sending him a message.

He pulled her off his shoulder and set her on the ground gently. "Ness, why don't you go in and play with Alice? I think she has a new outfit for you to try on."

She nodded her head simply and walked to the house.

When we were alone, I glared at him. "Did you know about this?"

He looked confused. "About what?"

"Him."

He sighed. "You need to be more specific than that, Leah. I'm not Edward. What are you talking about?"

"He…"

"_Who_?" A moment later, realization hit him. "Vince? What did he do?"

The sound of his name shot through me, and as a reflex, I covered my mouth to hold in the sob that threatened to escape my body.

He rushed over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders, and shook me. "Leah, what did he _do_? Did he hurt you?"

"He's a wolf, Jacob."

A look of sympathy went across his face. "Damn, I'm sorry, Leah."

"You really didn't know?"

"Of course not. The last thing I heard, Embry had been taking care of him. I saw him a few days ago and he looked fine. I had no idea."

"Well, Embry lied."

"He probably didn't want to phase. He knew you'd find out, and-"

"And what? Realize that I can never get what I want, because it's always someone else's to have? Is that what Embry wanted to hide?"

"Leah, it's not his fault."

"Well who's is it?" I nearly screamed. "It's not Embry's fault because he was his brother. It's not _his _fault because he can't control it." I looked down at the suitcase that was still in my hand. "It's my fault I feel this way."

"You can't control who you love. You and I both know that."

"I thought I could be happy again, Jacob." Fresh tears started down my face, though I would have put money on before that I would have run out by now. "I thought that he was what I had been waiting my whole life for. I would stop phasing to be with him. And we'd be together, because we loved each other. And he'd hold me and show me that he loved me. And I would love him for the rest of my stupid life.

"But he's just like Sam now," I whispered.

"Did he imprint?" Jacob asked.

God, I **hated **that word, "No, but he will. He'll imprint and I'll be just like before. I don't…" A sob escaped my body, the suitcase leaving my hand and my knees almost buckling as a full realization hit me. "I can't do this again, Jake. I can't go through this again. I can't do this."

He hugged me tightly to him, like he was trying to protect me from every evil in the world. Just like a big brother would.

Just like an alpha should.

"You're going to be alright, Leah," he said quietly into my hair. "I'll make sure of it."

I shook my head. There was no escaping this.

He could hold me all he wanted, but I was still breaking inside.

I can **never **get what I love most, can I?

* * *

_Poor Leah. She seems to have it rough right now, doesn't she? Any reactions as to what'll happen when the Cullen's find out she's there (Leah doesn't seem to realize how very hard it is to hide from vampires!) _

_Cocoa_


	17. Chapter 17

_I feel like me thanking you for the reviews gets repetitive, but it has to be said: Thank you guys so much! I love hearing your comments and theories about the chapters to come. This is a little shorter than I planned, but its an important chapter either way. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Vinnie's POV**

_Chapter 17  
_

To say I was confused would have been an understatement. I was _stunned_.

Leah had just left me.

I felt like I was being torn between where I was still standing next to the creek and where she had left into the woods. I couldn't understand it, and maybe I got the feeling misinterpreted, but I felt like she had just taken half of me with her dreaded departure.

A tiny voice told me to run after her, try and explain things better than I had, but a stronger one told me not to. I knew I would just hurt her more if she had seen me now, and the last thing I wanted to do was cause her more pain.

Somehow, my feet managed to carry me to my car, which I slowly drove back to my house. I opened the door and heard Embry come down the stairs.

He eyed me confused. "Why are you back so soon?" he asked. "I thought you and Leah were going on some date."

"We were." My voice felt dry, and for the first time, I noticed that my mouth had been agape and open since she left me in the woods; I had never closed it.

"So… what, did she just ditch you or something? I told you-"

"Embry, something happened, and I don't get it."

He looked at me worriedly. "What happened?"

"I… I told her the truth, and she just screamed and left me."

"You –what truth?"

"That I'm a werewolf." I didn't want to tell him that I had met her before when I was a wolf. I felt like it was our little secret.

"Ugh!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Was I supposed to keep it a secret from her? I know there's rules and everything, but I thought it was negated when I know the other person is a wolf, too."

He looked at me stunned. "Who told you that?"

"That's not important." I didn't feel like explaining everything to him. "But, Embry, you have to help me."

"Help you what?"

"_Get her back_. I know she need to be by herself, but… it hurts so _bad_."

"What does?"

"Her not being here, not being with me. I feel like I've been ripped apart or something. She…"

He laid a hand on my shoulder. "Vince, what the hell are you going on about? What do you mean 'ripped apart'? Did she attack you?"

"No, but I would rather her be angry with me than hurt because of something I must've done wrong. I can't believe she left me." I was thoroughly convinced that at this point, I had officially lost my mind. I had a girl walk away from me before. I've made girls cry before; not on purpose, but it happens. I've been broken up with by girls I had semi-serious relationships with. But none of that could compare to me right then, with Leah having left me and me not knowing what I could do. "What am I supposed to do now?" I asked Embry.

"Jeez, Vince. You're being a drama queen for no reason. If things don't work out, you can get a new girlfriend. There's this weird thing called 'moving on', Vince. Maybe it will do you some good."

I stared at him as if he were the dumbest person on the planet. "_New _girlfriend? _Move on_? I don't think you get it. She's _everything_. I can't." I ran my hands through my hair. "There is noting but her. There's no moving on from her, from this. I **need **her."

His eyes bulged out and he looked lost for words. Suddenly, he muttered loudly, "Oh, _shit_!" Throwing his hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"God, I thought you were just hopelessly in love with her, but-"

"I am." I didn't need to contradict that sentence. It was the truest statement I had heard all day.

"But you –Oh, man, Sam is not going to like this."

"What?" I was confused; What did Sam have to do with this?

"We need to get you to Sam's. Now." He headed for the door.

"But I thought you said he wouldn't like this."

"Oh, he won't, but you need to talk to him." He pulled my arm, but I stopped moving.

"Will it help me get her back?" I asked desperately. I didn't ignore how anxious I sounded, and the urgency didn't seem to be controlled; it just slipped out.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it'll help, Vince."

I couldn't tell if he was lying just to get me to go, but either way, the little ray of hope was something I needed to believe in.

I followed Embry as we made our way to my car. Somehow, he ended up in the driver's seat and I handed him the keys to my own car, but I couldn't find the will to care. I just wanted Leah back.

The ride to Sam's was a silent one, and all the while, I felt my heart racing loudly in my chest. Maybe Sam would have some answers for me.

When we pulled up to the house, Embry parked the car crookedly in the driveway. We both got out of the car and walked to the front door, Embry banging on the front door frantically.

Emily opened the door, looking a little frazzled, her hair in every which direction. "Embry, what are you doing here?" Her voice sounded half worried, half annoyed. I could only imagine what we must have been interrupting.

Actually, I didn't want to.

"As sorry as I am for interrupting your 'Sam and me' time, I really need to talk to him."

Her cheeks seem to get a little pink with the implication, but she nodded and turned into the house, leaving the door open for us.

"Sam, honey, it's Embry and Vincent," Emily called up the stairs.

A groan was heard, and he came down the stairs looking a little tired. "Vince, I thought I already kicked you out of my house."

I tried to show him a smile, but I could tell that it wasn't coming out right.

"What's wrong?" he asked both of us.

"Um, Leah knows," was all Embry said, sounding a little sheepish. "About Vince."

He sighed. "I had a feeling she would find out."

"Yeah, it didn't help that he told her."

Sam looked at me. "I told you-"

"She's one, too." I wanted to just skip the 'I'm you alpha and I told you not to do that' speech that I knew he wanted to say. I wanted answers. "I don't understand what happened."

"Did she hit you or something?" Sam asked me. "You look like she, I don't know, tore you apart or something."

"She left," was all I said.

"Yeah, that's the other thing," Embry said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm ninety-nine percent sure that he imprinted on her."

Sam's eyes went huge. "What?!" he nearly yelled.

Emily seemed to have the exact opposite reaction. "You and…" she smiled widely. "You imprinted on her?" she asked me happily.

"Imprint? What does that mean?" I asked.

"Maybe you and I should have a talk, Vince," Sam said, pointing to the back porch.

I went with him. No use trying to understand without an explanation.

* * *

"So, I _have _to be with her?" I asked. The way he had been explaining this whole thing –about how he had to leave Leah because he "imprinted" on Emily; how Leah didn't handle it well; how Kim and Jared, along with Paul and Jacob's sister Rachel were connected magically in the same way –made it sound like I was "stuck" with Leah, though I didn't feel like that. I felt a pull towards her, as I always had; I came back from Los Angeles because I couldn't stay away from her –when really, I just couldn't see me life without her in it. There was a difference.

"No, you don't have to, but you _need _to. You feel like that right? Like it hurts to be away from her?"

"Yes." _Immensely so._

"And you feel like she's everything?"

_She is._ "Yes."

"And you love her?"

"More than anything."

He sighed. "Yeah, you definitely imprinted. But I still don't understand how this could happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're an anomaly as it is, as many people have already told you over and over again. You're like us in so many ways, but still completely different. Like you're…" He sighed. frustrated. "I don't know. We need to figure you out. What do we know about you dad?"

"Well, he went to UCLA from 1983 through 1985, then he upped and left without a trace with his new girlfriend."

"Did we find out who she was?"

I shook my head, "I messaged the MySpace page, and an alumni facebook I found. Nothing back yet."

He sighed. "I know we agreed not to concern your mother with any of this, but I feel like we're coming to a dead end. Maybe you should have her relive some college memories."

"How do I make sure she doesn't get suspicious?" My mom may have fallen for a loser and been a college dropout, but she was smart; oblivious, but not dumb. I was sure she'd figure out something was wrong if I started asking about my father out of the blue.

"Well, just ask her about what it was like in college. You two went to the same one. Pretend that you want to compare her experiences to your own."

I nodded. That seemed to be a simple enough task.

* * *

Soon after the meeting, I headed back to my house by myself –Embry had to go see Jacob about something –where my mom was sitting at the table, her work clothes still on her. She had become the manager of a restaurant in La Push when I was younger, using her college experience to help her. Though she didn't own it, she still was a significant part of its success, and many if not everyone in the town thought of the family oriented restaurant as a great place to be. I was proud of her because of it.

At my entrance, she looked up and smiled at me. "Hello, Vincent."

"Hey, Mom." I quickly tried to think of a plan to try and get her to talk about college. But what could I say?

Maybe if I asked her for advice. "Mom, do you think it was a good idea coming back home even though I didn't finish college?"

"It was your decision, sweetie, not mine."

"I know, but would you have done the same if you were me?"

She sighed. "Well, you know I didn't finish. Maybe it's a trend in the family or something," she chuckled.

"I kind of think that you had a pretty good excuse."

She walked up to me and patted my cheek affectionately. "Yes, I did. You are the _best _excuse," she laughed.

"What was it like for you in college?"

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, and I followed after her. "Oh, it was a wonderful experience. Great people, great professors, wonderful parties," she chuckled.

"Did you have a lot of friends?"

She nodded. "Yes. Not many of them were very close, but they were companions nonetheless. One of them actually…"

I waited for her to continue. I could only hope the silence was her deliberating whether to tell me anything about my father or not.

"I was friends with your father before we fell in love," she smiled sadly. "He was a very kind man. I know I don't talk about him to you, but he really wasn't the devil, though I wish he were sometimes."

I was confused. "Why would you wish that?"

"It would be a lot easier to hate him if he were evil." She sighed. "He was very polite, very much the gentleman. I suppose that's where you get it from, because I certainly was no dainty princess. He sort of calmed me down. He had a big heart, always volunteering at the daycare. He was wonderful with children. That's why… I thought he'd be the perfect father for you. A perfect husband one day."

She looked on the verge of crying as she stared down at her folded hands. I was going to tell her that I didn't need to hear anymore –it was still painful for her to talk about –but she continued before I could say anything. "You know, the day I found out I was pregnant was the day he broke up with me? I was going to tell him at our dinner date, but it never happened. And I was going to tell him later, but he just left. I think he went back to Mexico City where he came from That's what he told me, anyways, but he could have been lying."

So Sue was right; my dad was Latino.

I put a hand on her's. "Mom, we got along just fine. You did a great job with Embry and me, better than he would have."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Such a good son," she said softly. "Do you know where your brother's gone to this time?"

"Over to Jacob's house, I think."

She chuckled. "I swear, its like those boys were raised together or something. I am glad they're such good friends, though."

I knew what she meant. "Yeah, me too."

She got up to leave for the kitchen. Just before she left, she said something.

I couldn't understand her. "What?"

"Annie. She's the one I hate since I somehow can't seem to hate your father," she chuckled without a trace of humor.

"Who's Annie?"

"Anna Saddler. She was the student who took your father away from me." Following the confession, she turned and went to the kitchen.

I didn't feel overjoyed for the news that I had been seeking finally coming to me. I just felt remorse.

I felt like I hated Anna Saddler, if not for ruining my family, then for just hurting my mother so much.

* * *

_And so his birth story thickens. _

_And yes, its official: Vinnie did in fact imprint on Leah. As if you guys didn't know already!_

_I'm pretty excited for some reason to write the next chapter, mostly I think because no Cullen's have been in the story excluding Renesmee. I can't wait to write it!_

_Cocoa_


	18. Chapter 18

_Wow... over 300 reviews! Thank you so much you guys! I appreciate your patience with this chapter. I've been going through some rough patches, but don't worry: they won't stop me from writing; I love writing this story! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_Chapter 18_

I woke up to light streaming through –not the trees, as originally planned –but the Cullen's spare bedroom window.

How I came to be sleeping in the leeches' home in the first place is a long, drawn out story, so I'll get the gist of it:

Following my break down with Jacob in front of the Cullen's house, he insisted that I come in.

"You don't have to say anything about what happened," he said as he saw my eyes grow wide at the thought of going in there.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I'd have to. The mind reader will hear something, then tell everyone once I leave the room."

Jacob grinned. I swear, he thinks it's so funny how much I really don't like bloodsuckers, and yet, he spends a majority of the day with them. "Well, at least they have the decency to wait until you leave to talk about you behind your back."

"It's just like high school," I muttered, and it was in too many ways. For one, I was again having some issues in the Guy Department, and everyone felt pity towards my situation. It was a little hard senior year, seeing your long time boyfriend move in with your cousin while you tried to finish high school. And I did –just barely; I was pretty smart, but I hardly bothered doing my work or even coming sometimes –but it hardly seemed worth anything. I had a high school degree. Yippee.

Somehow, Jacob managed to push me through the Cullen's front door. The bleach smell had become a little less potent to my senses since the first time I came through the doors –voluntarily, that time, unlike now –and gave Mrs. Bella Cullen AKA Mrs. Whore Who Used and Abused Jacob a piece of my mind. I nearly suffocated when I was in there, though my anger towards her more or less consumed me to the point that I didn't care.

I saw the blond boy –Jasper, I think –walking by the door with the short girl, Alice. They both turned towards me, and Alice had a small smile on her face. "Hello, Leah. What brings you here?"

"Um…" Great, I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to say anything. How was I going to explain?

"Alice, Leah needs a place to stay. Do you think Esme and Carlisle would mind if she crashed here?"

I whipped my head to stare at my Alpha. "What do you mean stay here? I thought I was just coming in to tell them that I would be staying in the woods."

At that moment, the mother figure of the household, Esme, entered via the elaborate staircase that only made the mansion more sophisticated.

She smiled as she saw me. "Leah, how nice of you to come by. What brings you here?"

"She needs a place to stay," Jacob said before I could mutter something completely different, like _'Oh, I was just strolling through, I'll just be on my way'_ as I exit out the door I entered. "Do you think she could-"

"Oh yes!" Before Jacob could even finish, Esme had already used her vampire speed to come up to me. "We would love if you stayed with us. You and your pack are welcome here anytime, Leah." I hated to admit it, but her heartwarming words and smile actually comforted me, and for a second, her words were believable.

That was up until the blonde girl came in the room.

She looked at me quizzically. "Why the hell are you here?"she said with disdain.

_Well, nice to meet you, too._

"She's staying here, Rosalie," Esme said. "Please show her some manners."

"Manners? As if she has any. Is this _dog _even housetrained?" she chuckled at her own joke.

Oh, well _that _was enough. Before Jacob could stop me, I spoke in my most uppity voice, "I may be the dog here, but at least I'm not the b-"

"And this is where I lead you to your room," Jacob interrupted quickly. "Don't you agree, Esme?"

She nodded, wanting to get out of the fighting situation. "Of course." She took my bag from me and started up the stairs.

I could feel Rosalie staring daggers into my back as I walked up the stairs, and all I could do was give her a very meaningful gesture with my finger over my shoulder with my back turned to her.

I heard a deep chuckle from not just Jacob who was following me, but also Alice's mate Jasper. Rosalie growled.

"That's what you get, Rose," I heard Alice's high voice say amusingly before I was at the top of the staircase.

Esme led us down a hallway, and I entered a pale blue painted room, a queen size bed with its elegant headboard to the wall.

I hope this will be suitable for you, Leah," Esme smiled.

"Yeah, it's great, Esme." I could hear Jacob exhale as if he was relieved at my reaction and expecting a different kind out of me.

"There are drawers and a closet with hangers over here for your clothes," she pointed out. "The bathroom is attached, and there should be towels in the cabinets in there. If you need anything else, just ask. Regardless of what the rest of the family may say, you are _my _guest."

I smiled for the first time at her. Even if she was a bloodsucker, I couldn't imagine ripping her to shreds. She seemed so… kind; like she wanted nothing to do in this world but to take care of others. I had met few people like that, regardless of their species. "Thank you so much, Esme. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem." With that, she exited out the room.

"Wow," I heard Jacob say as I set my suitcase on my bed and opened it.

"What?"

"You just accepted a room from a bloodsucker. Are you really Leah Clearwater?"

"Haha," I said sarcastically. "I know its hard to believe, but I actually have a heart."

He chuckled. "I know, Leah. It's your heart that's gotten you into all this trouble."

I sighed. He was right about that. "Out of all the guys on this planet, why is it always the impossible ones that seem to attract me?"

"Stop being so self deprecating, or I'll have you and Blondie locked in a room together," he chuckled to himself. "I wonder who would win: the vampire bitch or the shape shifter harpy."

"People might pay good money to see that fight," I muttered as I stuffed the drawer with my clothes.

"Are you going back down there?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I think I'll just take a shower and crash in the bed. Do you think there's any booze in this joint?"

He sighed. "Leah-"

"I'm only joking. From what you say, the doctor is all about morals, anyways. I doubt that he would serve a minor."

"You do realize that it would take more that a Vodka bottle to actually get a buzz, right?"

I chuckled dryly. "You think I haven't already figure that out the hard way?"

Once upon a time, soon after finding Emily and Sam together making out on his couch –the same couch just a week or so before I had been the one making out with him on –I admit to going into my parents stash and getting drunk. It didn't really solve anything, and actually made things worse; I was reminded that Sam could no longer hold my hair back as I puked after some party we went to.

After I changed and Emily asked me to be her bridesmaid, I tried the same route to no avail. No matter how many Miller's I went through –which were a lot, believe me –I couldn't get free from the pain.

"You're not hungry or anything?" Jacob asked me worriedly.

"Alpha, I'm fine. Go play with your Nessie or something." I knew he was worried, but I needed to be by myself.

"_Beta_," he said mockingly, "I just want to make sure you're alright."

I shrugged. "I'll get there. I always do, right? I'm a fighter."

"That's very true." He backed up to the door, but hesitated leaving. Suddenly, he turned back to me. "If you need anything, just ask Esme or Carlisle. They won't care. Or just come find me."

"I'm okay, Jake. Stop being an annoying big brother and get out."

He grinned. I think he secretly likes when I call him that. He was always the baby of his family with his sisters, and even though he was older, I know that he's given me as much guidance as a brother who I looked up to would. He left out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Soon after, I laid out clothes to wear after I took my shower: some tee shirt and ratty sweatpants I had since high school, the La Push High decal falling off the pant leg.

I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and took a long, drawn out shower, my body seeming to melt in the scalding hot water as my eyes shut.

A part of me just wanted to forget: to forget what I found out today, to forget what happened, to forget _him_. It was weird, seeing as how just hours a go, I was convinced he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Now, I doubted everything.

He was a wolf; he was a shape shifter. He could phase, just as I could. He had the senses and instincts to kill vampires and protect people, just as I did.

He would imprint, just as I wouldn't, but everyone else could.

I wished that night that I could have a love that was mundane and normal. One where there were no secrets and everything was out in the open. But that's not who I was. _I _was not normal. I was Leah Clearwater, the only she-wolf. There was nothing _normal _about that.

Maybe…

I let the thought leave my head before it could embed itself there. I was not going to stop being a wolf anytime soon, not when I was the beta of Jake's pack. No way was I going to disappoint one of the people who had been there for me.

After washing my hair with some shampoo I had brought with me, I turned off the shower and brushed my teeth, getting ready for the night. The sun had already gone behind the trees, and it was just about twilight from the looks of the sky.

Surprisingly, sleep overcame me quicker than I expected.

* * *

So now, I had just woken up, a soft knock coming to my door.

I groaned, rolling out of the bed and nearly tripping on the comforter as I opened the door.

At first, I saw no one, but looking down, I quickly recognized the mature toddler holding a plate out at me. Well, more like a platter, filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, and a glass of orange juice.

"Hello, Leah," she smiled at me.

"Hey, Nessie," I spoke to her, my voice still a little cloudy from sleeping.

"Jacob made you this for breakfast."

I eyed her curiously. She and I both knew that her wolf was no chef in the kitchen, and had the potential to burn water if the recipe called for it.

"Well," she commented sheepishly, "Jake and _I _made it. He wouldn't let me go next to the stove, and I couldn't reach everything without my chair. I made sure nothing burned though, including the house."

I smiled down at her, taking the food and juice. The picture I had in my head of the girl standing on a chair and trying to maintain everything as the giant of a man tried his best to cook and make sure she was safe was amusing. "Thank you, Nessie."

She smiled proudly, her eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Do you and Jake always make breakfast?" I asked as I made my way to my bed to put down the plate.

"Not always. It's usually when he's here in the morning after I spend the night here instead of staying with Momma and Daddy in the cottage."

I didn't even want to begin to picture what "Momma and Daddy" were up to in that cottage all night.

"Well, if you need anything, just tell me," Nessie said softly.

All of a sudden, I realized something as she spoke. "You're not usually so talkative," I said bluntly.

She shrugged, the gesture seeming more mature and natural than her looks allowed. "Jake said you didn't like me… sending messages."

"Oh." I thought it kind of nice of her to do that for me. I knew that she hardly spoke a word around Jacob or her family, including Charlie.

"I'll see you later, right, Leah?"

I nodded my head. I wasn't heading out of the leeches layer anytime soon.

* * *

_So that's that. I'm eager to get the plot going quicker in the coming chapter with Vinnie. _

_I am putting this chapter in honor of _**Daddy's Little Cannibal**_. She was a teenager who was an amazing writer who I've enjoyed stories from for years on this site and died tragically in a drunk driving accident. After a classmate of mine died under the same circumstances back in March, I think that this issue should be addressed somewhere._

_Cocoa_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks so much for your patience! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Vinnie's POV**

_Chapter 19_

Though it had only been a little more than three days since I had last seen Leah, I knew exactly what Sam was talking about when he asked me if it hurt to be away from her. I felt useless, as if I should be doing nothing but trying to figure out where she was so that I could explain things better to her than I had.

Three days after the incident, I was too tired and exhausted to get out of bed. I had gotten no sleep, even though it was not even my night to patrol. The few hours of rest that I did have were plagued with nightmares of Leah; never finding her, never being able to explain everything to her. The migraine that I had did not feel the need to let up, either, even when I woke up that morning.

Embry came into my room. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, pulling the covers off me. "It's almost noon. Why are you still in bed?"

"I think I'm sick or something," I told him.

He looked at me skeptically, then chuckled. "Wolves don't get sick, Vince," he had said. Before I could argue, he explained simply, "You're just lovesick. That's the best explanation of it. You need Leah."

_I_ could have told him that.

"Now, come on, I think that we should go talk to Sam to get his input on how to find Leah."

I sat straight up. "What do you mean 'find her'? You were supposed to go talk to her last night."

He rolled his eyes. "I did. You were in bed before I got back. Seth nearly kicked my ass when he saw me. He would've shifted if his mother hadn't made him calm down. She told me that Leah left after she had talked to you."

"Leave?" I had asked him. "Where is she?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. Her mom's pretty sure she got as far as she could. Her car's there, though, so maybe she shifted or something. I think she might know more than she's telling me and just protecting her."

_Protecting her?_ I felt offended by that. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"Yeah, _I_ know that Vince."

"Did you tell Sue that I… you know, imprinted on her daughter?" I wasn't sure if the information would help or hinder finding her, but I still wanted to know the answer.

Embry shook his head. "I thought it would be better if you did the honors."

Maybe that was the better decision. If anything, I wanted to be the one to tell her that I had imprinted on her rather than through someone else.

Plus, it gave me even more motive to look for her.

"So, you have no idea where she could be?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Her mom may have been even lying. Maybe she was just out the house somewhere and didn't actually, you know, run away. But the way Seth was looking at me, screaming about how the next time he sees you, you're done…"

_Great_. I had done the one thing Seth told me not to do; I hurt Leah.

"But how-" I was cut off by a banging on the front door down stairs.

Both Embry and I looked up into the hallway. "Who the hell could that be?" he asked.

I followed him down the stairs, managing to drag myself out of bed. Embry got to the door first, swinging it open.

"Jacob?" he asked when he saw him. "What do you-"

"Where's your brother?" he interrupted.

"Uh, he's…" I think he was trying to think of a cover up story, seeing as how angry Jacob sounded.

Before he could think of anything, however, Jacob pushed him to the side and came into the house, his eyes finally finding me. He pointed at me, anger apparent in his eyes. "You," he said simply.

I just stood there in fear for my life. He scared me more than seeing Seth again; though there was no direct threat that Jacob had said to me where Leah was concerned, I knew that the bond between the two of them was just as deep as Seth and Leah's, especially since Jacob was her best friend.

"What did you do to her?" he asked me.

"I didn't do anything," I said defensively. I didn't like the fact that he thought I would ever purposefully hurt her. "I told her I was a wolf. All I did was tell her the truth."

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "Do you even understand what that did to her? Do you know what she's been through?"

"Yes, I do. Sam explained it to me."

"So you get that she'll never really trust you now, right?"

I was confused. "Why?"

"She'll just think you'll leave her. At any point, you could fall in love with some random girl."

"Jake-"

"Look, maybe no one has really explained imprinting to you. You can't fight it. There is no fighting it. You can love her, just like Sam loved her, but if you imprint-"

"I already have," I interrupted him loudly.

His eyes went wide. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"Crap. How am I going to explain that to her?" he said more to himself than anyone else.

"I'm going to tell her as soon as I find where she is."

"You can't tell her now!" he said loudly. "You didn't see her when she came to me. She was so… I can't let her go through that."

"I thought the whole point of this was that we were meant to be together," I said to him. "That's what Sam made it sound like."

"Well, yeah, you and the person you imprinted on."

"Yeah, I know."

He looked at me confused, than turned to Embry. "Am I missing something here?" he asked.

"He imprinted on _Leah_, Jake."

Jacob's eyes went wide again, but this time for a different reason. The anger that was previously present was gone and replaced by excitement. "Are you serious?" he asked me.

I nodded.

He smiled widely. "Well, that changes everything," he laughed. "Wow. That's… that's great."

"Do you know where she is?"

He nodded. "But it's not a place you can just prance in unannounced, especially if you're some random wolf."

"Oh man," Embry said. "She really couldn't think of another place to hide out?"

He laughed. "It was funny actually. Esme welcomed her right in, even though Rosalie tried to kick her out several times. She must not have realized how tough Leah is."

I was about to ask him who all these people were, but before I could, Embry said, "What about your girl? Does she like her?"

Jacob nodded. "They surprisingly get along great together. Ness is starting to idolize her like she's her big sister or something, and I think Leah just really enjoys the company of someone who's at least partly human."

_Ness_? "Wait, that little girl at Quil's birthday party?"

"Yep."

"You said 'your girl'. Do you mean…"

"I imprinted on her when she was born." When he saw what must have been a confused expression on my face, he continued. "I'm like her… big brother, nothing gross or anything. I'll be what ever she wants me to be. It's the same for Quil and the little girl Claire."

I remembered her from the party, too. I almost felt like taking pride in myself; I was suspicious of the secret of imprinting before I even knew werewolves existed.

"So," Embry said, "how are we going to get into the place?"

Jacob scratched his head for a second. "I don't know. Maybe…" His face suddenly lit up. "Carlisle is a doctor, and he's been around for over three hundred years. Maybe we could ask him for insight into what Vince really is." He looked back at me. "It's a win-win deal, if you think about it. You get to find out more about yourself and get to see your lover again." He laughed at the last statement.

Now, I was confused. Three hundred years old?

_Oh, man._

"Wait, are these people… They wouldn't happen to be-"

"Yeah, they're bloodsuckers," Embry said.

I sighed. If I was willing to go up and talk to what is supposed to be my mortal enemy, I must have been deeply in love with this girl. No one else could give me motive to do this besides her.

* * *

"Do I really have to go in there?" I asked Jacob. I was currently standing on the front lawn of what was the Cullen house, or rather, mansion. I had never seen a house so big around here before.

He sighed frustrated. "Could you quit whining? I'm taking you to go see the girl you're in love with. A little bit of gratitude and willingness would be great."

"But what if they attack me?"

"I already told Carlisle about you. He's expecting for you to be there, in the house."

"Why can't we just ask Leah to come out here? I don't really have to get more information about me. I just want her."

He chuckled. "Are you really that afraid of vampires?"

"I've never met one before."

"Sure you have. Well, at least one that was half vampire."

I stared at him confused. Vampires were supposed to be pale white, ice cold, and be tremendously beautiful.

I could only think of one person who fit two of the three standards. "Renesmee?" I asked.

"See? You're not that stupid. Maybe those three years at college actually did something for you." He laughed. "You weren't afraid of that little girl, were you?"

"Well, no, but she's a toddler. I'm more afraid of that blond girl you said tried to kick Leah out."

"Blondie's bark is worse than her bite." He said. "Well, hopefully it is. She hasn't attacked me full on yet."

"Oh, that's makes me feel better," I muttered.

"C'mon," he said pulling on my arm.

The two of us –me practically being dragged –made our way to the front door. He turned the knob.

"Aren't you going to knock?" I whispered, scared that some vampire was going to jump out at me at any moment.

"Nah. I stopped doing that months ago. I'm a regular around here."

"But I'm not." But I could no longer reject anything. I was already inside.

The house was as elaborate as the exterior would suggest. A huge staircase was right in front of me, along with an array of other décor. I expected the mansion, but the interior surprised me. Weren't vampires supposed to be these cruel, living dead beings that fed on human's blood? Even though Jake and Embry assured me that the Cullen's were different –that they actually fed on animal blood so that they could stay in one area and live among humans peacefully –the stereotypes that both the movies and Sam suggested weren't something that I could easily forget about. They were the living dead, but the house looked like a home; like they _lived_ there.

A blond man, looking about in his mid twenties, came from another room into the hallway where Jake and I were. I was assaulted by the harsh smell that he gave off, along with the rest of the house. His pale skin and too perfect features were enough to suggest what was obvious.

This was a vampire.

"Jacob, I'm glad you decided to come," he said with a smile. His tenor seemed friendly, but Sam had told me that their voices were meant to attract people so that they can more easily kill someone.

I wasn't convinced that this… thing really wasn't the enemy until Jacob shook his hand and said, "I keep my word, Doc."

The vampire looked at me. "And you must be Vincent Call. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He reached out a hand to me, and I warily reached out for it. As soon as I touched it, however, my hand felt like it was touching ice. I drew it back quickly; I knew that they were "ice cold", but I took that statement to be more of an exaggeration rather than an actual fact.

The doctor's face went sad. "I apologize." He put his hand back to his side.

"Uh, sorry about that," Jacob said. "It's his first time being around vampires."

Carlisle nodded. "I completely understand. Maybe you'd feel more comfortable in my study where we can sit and talk."

I nodded, not sure what to say. I doubted that I would feel comfortable in a room with him under any circumstances, but maybe if we explored the house a little, I'd be able to find out where Leah was.

"Right this way." He led Jacob and me up the pristine stairs and down the hallway where a large, ancient looking crucifix stood on a wall.

When I looked to Jacob, all he muttered was "Don't ask."

Carlisle opened the door to the study and left it ajar after Jacob and I entered. I think he did that just for my own comfort, which was appreciated.

"Now," he began, walking to the opposite side of his desk where he sat and motioned us to do the same, "Jacob tells me that you somehow are a shape shifter, like his tribe, but are not from their family."

"Yes," I told him.

"Is there anything else?"

"Sam Uley said that he should be able to hear my thoughts when we're both wolves, but he isn't able to like he can with everyone else."

"Interesting. What about your father? Where is he from?"

"That is the million dollar question," Jacob said. "Embry, Sam, and him have been looking for weeks for where he is."

I cut in with my own information. "All I know for certain is that he was born in Mexico City and went to UCLA with my mom. He left her abruptly without any word and seems to just have disappeared. She thinks he went back to Mexico."

"Mexico?"

I nodded.

Carlisle looked like he was speculating a moment. "I have heard of strange things coming from that area."

"Things?" Jacob asked.

"Events that have taken place. I thought that they were only legends, though. When the Spanish came to Central and South America to make colonies, the natives were anything but welcoming. The animals even seemed to not want them there. There was rumor to even be a sort of war where huge coyotes came to the aid of the natives and attacked a village of Veracruz where Cortés and other Spaniards –and to no surprise, vampires –had settled. It was in an attempt to stop both the enslavement and feeding of their people.

"Even though millions were killed over the three hundred year period of Spanish occupation, the vampires were all but banished out of the area, moving more into the southern United States. Maybe one of the other vampires who lives here, Jasper, could tell you more about his experience. Maybe he could tell you more."

"So, it could have to do with something I learned in high school global?" I asked his quizzically.

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so. You'd be surprised by the effect vampires have actually had on the world without others even realizing it, though we do try our best to keep a low profile."

"Who-" but my breath caught as something familiar came to my senses. Something I needed more than anything at that moment.

Her voice.

"Nessie, I'm pretty sure I would beat you in a race," I heard Leah laugh from somewhere. "I'm a twenty year old shape shifter."

"Yes, but I'm part vampire."

"But a child."

"Well, I beat my Jacob when I raced him," the girl said confused.

"That's because _your _Jacob and my alpha couldn't beat little Claire at a race if he tried."

I heard Nessie go into a fit of little giggles as I tried to find the source of the sound. I had stood up abruptly, looking into the hallway. She wasn't there, but she sounded so close, like she was in the room with me.

Finally, I looked behind myself and saw that there was an open window. Looking out of it, I could see the woods in the distance, and next to the house in an open field, Leah and the little girl Nessie were sitting in the grass together.

I saw a woman with long and wavy brown hair go up to the two of them with glasses of some kind of drink. "Would either of you two like some lemonade?"

The girl's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Yes, please, Grandma." She got up from Leah's side and went to retrieve both the drinks.

"Thank you, Esme," Leah said.

"You're welcome, dear," the woman said kindly. She walked over to a nearby garden and tended to some plants.

Leah and Nessie had begun talking about something –I think whether or not Nessie really even drank lemonade –but I wasn't listening. All I saw was Leah out in the field of grass, Leah right outside…

_Leah._

"Well," I heard Jacob say behind me, "are you going to your fair maiden or what?"

As fast as I could I ran down the stairs, trying to find where a back door was, and receiving strange looks of what must have been other tenants of the house. When I finally found it, I swung it open and ran until she was in sight.

The woman Esme looked up from her garden and stared at me. "Oh, you must be the wolf Carlisle was talking about." She came up to me and took off her garden gloves, reaching for my hand. "I'm Esme."

I didn't take her hand. Not to be rude to her in any regard, but all I could really see was the woman sitting just yards away from me who had yet to see I was there.

Nessie saw me first. "Oh. Hello, Vincent," she said sweetly.

Leah's eyes went wide, and finally came to rest on mine. The same experience happened like the last time I had seen her, but in a different way. Before, it was like I was drowning in everything that was her. Now, I was comforted with finally knowing she was truly safe and sound. A moment later, I felt like I was free falling, my stomach doing flip flops, just like the first time I had met her, but in a more permanent sense. I would forever be in love with her.

And that was completely okay.

"Leah?" I said quietly, but I knew she heard me.

She stood up, looking a little scared. My comforting sense left me. She was frightened. "Vinnie," she said simply.

* * *

_So familiar to how the story began, is it not? I contemplated ending the story here, but I thought that would just be too cruel. The chapter was only supposed to go up to the part where Jacob comes over, but I thought that would've been mean, too. What an unselfish character I'm turning out to be..._

_Finally some Leah and Vinnie action next chapter. I for one can't wait!  
_

_Cocoa_


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for the great reviews! Though this chapter is rather short, I couldn't wait to write some much needed Leah and Vinnie action, and I figured you guys would be eager for some to. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_Chapter 20_

"_Vinnie."_

I stood there motionless and in complete and utter shock. Never in a million years would I think that he would actually go to the lengths to actually come and find me. I was pretty convinced that, if anything, someone would have the decency to explain to him the circumstances so that I didn't have to.

Of course, the world doesn't care for me that much.

Even though I had an overwhelming sense of fear of what was about to happen as I stared at Vinnie, I couldn't help but admit that there somehow was room in me to feel some kind of comfort at seeing at him; that he did care about me enough to try and find some answers about what had happened days ago.

"Nessie, sweetie," I heard Esme's voice say politely, "why don't we go inside? It looks like it's going to rain soon." I never was more thankful for her kindness than that moment.

"Okay, Grandma," Nessie sounded confused, but seemed to understand that there was some privacy needed. She and Esme made their way back into the house.

"I was afraid you were going to run," he said when they shut the door.

"Why are you here?" I asked, ignoring his comment. I wanted to run –more than anything, I wanted to phase and just run away from everything at that moment –but I couldn't move from him. And I hated to admit it, but I knew that there was something in me that prevented me from doing so:

_I missed him so much. Too much._

I knew it was dangerous to fall in love in the first place; I had learned by now that falling in love with a werewolf might as well be forbidden for me.

"I needed to talk to you."

"What is there to talk about?" I said harshly, my emotions once again getting the best of me.

"Why did you leave me?" The way his voice sounded –so desperate and distraught –was a tone that sent anguish through me, as if I was the one asking the question.

"Vinnie, we can't be together."

"Why not?" He stepped towards me, and I stepped back. He looked hurt at my action. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I wouldn't have…" He hesitated in continuing.

"Wouldn't have what? Wouldn't have told me the truth? Oh, wait, you did do that," I spoke rudely.

"Sam told me not to. I broke the rules by telling you." He said it as if he deserved some credit for the act.

"Oh, big deal. So did Sam when he first changed. I thought you were different." I said quietly, looking away from his face.

"I am different. I'm not going to hurt you like he did."

"You already have." Somehow finding the will, I turned my back on him and began walking towards the forests in the back of the Cullen's estate.

I heard the grass crunch as he jogged up to me. "Leah, can't you let me explain?"

"You already did. You're a wolf. I'm a wolf. End of story."

"But that's not what I wanted to clarify."

I turned to him abruptly. "I don't want to talk about this."

"We need to."

"No. What _you _need to do is leave before I tear you apart." I started walking away from him again.

This time, he grabbed my wrist. "Leah, please."

I turned back to him looking up at his face. He seemed like he was being torn apart from the inside. "Don't leave," he said in an almost incoherent whisper.

I relaxed a little. If it was hurting him this much –which was hurting _me _that much –maybe I owed him the opportunity to explain.

"Hurry up," I said to him, my hand slipping out of his grasp as I crossed my arms over my chest.

His dour expression lightened up a little. "That day in the woods, you left me there. I didn't know what to do. You didn't even try and talk about it with me. You just ran."

"Don't judge me," I said harshly. I had enough people judging me for the past two years, and he didn't need to join that club. "I run so that I don't get hurt."

"I'm not judging you. And I used to do the same thing."

I eyed him curiously. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed and reached for my hand. This time I let him, and his touch still sent tremors through my body, even though I tried to ignore him Just as I was trying to think of a way to give myself motive to walk away from him at that moment, he said, "Leah, I love you."

Wait… _what?_

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. I wasn't sure if I heard him right. I must've been imagining it. I could've sworn that he just said he loved me.

"I love you."

I guess I did hear correctly.

Before I could shape any kind of response –and since I was pratcially frozen from the sudden declaration -he said, "I loved you back in high school, but you were with Sam. And I left to LA, thinking that I could get over you. But I still ended up back here." He lips curved up slightly in the corners. "I can't stay away from you."

I wanted to be happy. I wanted to be ecstatic. _He loved me._ And I loved him.

But it didn't matter. And that hurt more than anything these past few days; the fact that if it wasn't for this stupid werewolf thing called "imprinting", we would be together.

Without realizing, I started to cry.

His eyes went wide. "What's the matter?"

"We can't be together," I said simply.

"Why not? I don't understand why you keep saying that."

"Because you're a werewolf. You will imprint on someone." I was pretty sure that no one had bothered explaining the incident to him, so I went on talking. "It's like… Imprinting is something that you can't fight. You don't love anyone as much as that one person. She'll mean everything to you. You'll only want her to be happy. You won't care about anyone else like that.

"Sam imprinted when Emily visited. That's how I was hurt. And now, it's happening all over again. I can't go through this, Vinnie," I choked on one of my sobs which was escaping my body.

"You won't have to," he said simply.

I looked back at him, and surprisingly, he was smiling widely."What-"

"I imprinted on you, Leah.'

I was pretty sure I was going to faint, but my werewolf side probably fought against it. I stopped breathing, and I'm sure my heart skipped a beat.

Someone imprinted on me.

**_Vinnie imprinted on me._**

"You're my soul mate?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah."

"And you… you love me?"

"I always have. Imprinting never changed that. Now I just know for sure that we really are meant to be together, just like I hoped before."

I stood there frozen, not sure what to do next.

He took a step towards me and wiped the tears that were on my face. "Leah, please say something. What do-"

"I love you, too," I said suddenly.

His grin got wider than before, his happiness seeming to lighten the grey sky before the storm that was coming. My arms wrapped around his neck, the feel of his hair tickling me fingertips. In reaction, his arms made their way around my waist, securing me where I was.

As if I would want to be anywhere else.

I could feel a few raindrops on my shoulder and making their way onto his face, but it didn't change the fact that right now, right at that very moment, I was happier than I had ever been in my life.

Overcome with the feeling and thinking of only one outlet for it, my lips landed on his.

Initially, I wanted to just savor the feel of being with him again, trying to hold myself back and give a sweet kiss. But it was not enough after so long of not having him with me. I needed more.

He seemed to be on the same page as me. His lips were desperate against mine, and his arms held me flush against him. Every taste we shared was filled with passion and longing, and best of all, love. My hands ran through his soft hair, memorizing the feel on my fingers. Even for a werewolf, my heart was racing at every touch and caress he gave me on my back. For some reason, though we were as close as humanly possible to each other, I felt like I couldn't get enough of him.

His lips moved form mine to my neck, and gasped with air I didn't even realize I was lacking.

"Leah," I heard him whisper against my throat.

For the first time since our avid make out session, I opened my eyes and soon realized that the rain was pouring around us.

I laughed.

His lips came up from my neck as he smiled in curiousity. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Do you know how cliché this is?"

He looked confused.

"We're kissing in the rain. It's a classic situation in any romance."

"Well, on this occasion, I don't mind being cliché with you. Unless you rather we stopped…"

"Oh, no. By all means, please continue."

He laughed as his lips made their way back to mine.

* * *

_Yes, it is a little cliche... But that's okay every once in a while, don't you think?_

_I hope you guys are enjoying the New Moon Trailer as much as I am... Goodness, does Taylor look AMAZING or what? I mean, he was gorgeous before, but now... goodness..._

_Oh, and one last thing: Did anyone else hear how the part of Leah is going to have an Open Casting Call? My sister says its just a thing so that the fans think they get a say in this, and then they'll go ahead and pick someone else. I personally would rather it be some new or upcoming indie star. But hey, I'm even sending in an audition. I fit the description, so why not? I mean, I act and love Leah. What better role is there for me? haha._

_Cocoa._


	21. Chapter 21

_Over 400 reviews! I cannot thank you enough! This chapter took longer than I thought it would, and it's the first time I blame a dose of "Writer's Block" on the wait. I warn you that this is a shorter chapter and more of an in between phrases sort of entry. As seen in the past few chapters, the concentration has been all concerning Leah and Vinnie's relationship. But by the end of the chapter, the story's concentration will switch. Don't worry; you'll see what I mean. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Vinnie's POV**

_Chapter 21_

By the time we decided to go back into the house, Leah and I were soaked to the bone. Both of our clothes seemed to be matted to our skin, weighed down by the heavy buckets of rain which seemed to be spilling out from the sky. Not either of us seemed to care that we were wet; we were both serenely happy once we decided to make our way back through the vampire's mansion.

I could see Jacob coming up to us from around a corner. Once he was in front of us, he threw two towels at Leah and me. "Go dry yourselves off and get a room," he said annoyed. Even though he seemed outwardly irritated at us –he probably somehow knew we were… having a _fun _time out in the rain –something about him seemed almost happy.

Leah let her grip on my arm loosen as she walked over to stand in front of Jacob. "He's here because of you, right?" she asked him, her hair still dripping against her face. "You brought him here?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the mighty, most highest alpha," he laughed, seeming to share an inside joke with her. "And I'm your brother."

"Thank you," she said quietly up to him.

He chuckled, taking the towel from her hands and rubbing it in her hair playfully. "Don't sweat it, squirt." He began to walk away.

She frowned looking towards his direction. "Um, excuse me, but _I'm_ the older one!" she called out angrily.

"Yeah, but you're still shorter!" He turned the corner and left, his laugh echoing off the walls.

"Ass," I heard her mutter as I walked behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and drawing her near me. To be able to hold her like this –no secrets, no built up walls, and with complete and utter willing surrender –was something I could never get tired of.

Her back rested against me, her head turning up to look at me. Her eyes drifted shut, and a small smile drifted onto her face. She looked as happy and at peace as I felt, which was saying something; I had never felt like this in my entire life, and I was glad that she seemed to be feeling the same way.

Her eyes slowly opened after a moment and looked at me, her dark brown irises making me forget that I was still in the vampire's house. "We should get you out of these clothes," she said quietly, her hand tugging on the collar of my shirt.

I chuckled and leaned down to her ear. "I thought _that _part would come later, Leah," I whispered to her. "I was hoping this would happen in a more private setting."

I felt her shiver, then laugh quietly. "Oh, it will. But I was actually referring to you walking around in these wet clothes. I think Jake has a few clothes upstairs where he stays."

I stared down at her quizzically. "He lives here?"

"Well, occasionally, what with Nessie being here and all. He can't seem to stay away form her."

I nuzzled her neck. "I think I can relate to that feeling."

She sighed contently, then pulled on my hand. "C'mon. You're distracting me again."

I chuckled as I followed her up the staircase. The electricity flowing through our hands wasn't something I could ignore, and seemed stronger than ever, even compared to how her lips felt on mine when she had first kissed me weeks ago. I thought that would be the most intense thing I ever felt, but now, it seemed like comparing static to a lightening bolt.

We came upon the door that must have been Jacob's, seeing as how she knocked once, then proceeded on inside without any hesitation.

Before I could ask her what the point of knocking was when she was going to simply walk in anyways, she said, "I only do that to see if anyone else is in there. I walked in there earlier without notice and Esme was in here cleaning."

I chuckled. "Oh, so being polite to Jacob is not needed?"

She smiled. "Exactly." She walked over to the drawers and started ransacking them. "I mean, what's there really to hide, anyways? He's imprinted on Nessie, so he's not going to be making out with a girl. And I doubt he'd bring his issues of Playboy over here." She laughed. "Besides, I've seen him naked, he's seen me naked. It's no big deal."

When I didn't say anything to that, she turned around and looked at what must have been a confused -or maybe even a sad -expression. "Well, come on, Vinnie," she chuckled, "you have to take your clothes off to shift. Sam taught you that, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah."

"But?"

I shrugged. Really, it shouldn't have been a big deal to me; it was her _job_. But she was my love, my imprint. I didn't like the thought of someone getting to see what I haven't.

She got the clothes and dropped them on the bed, walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. She kissed my throat, and a rush of air I didn't realize I was holding in escaped from my lungs. "Does it mean anything that you're the only one I want to see like that?" she said quietly, her voice making me quiver.

"Oh, yes, it means something," I managed to say. We weren't in high school, and we most certainly were _not _two horny teenagers. We loved each other completely; of course we would mean it physically as much as we did emotionally. And when the time was right, I was sure going to prove that to her.

Of course, I really didn't think either one of us wanted to pursue that idea in _this _house, of all places.

"I think Jacob must have left or something," she finally said. "You can use his bathroom and take a shower. The clothes are right on his bed." She pulled away from me.

I grabbed her hand before she left. "Where will you be?"

She shrugged. "Putting on something dry. I didn't know how long I would be staying here, so I packed whatever I could fit in my bag. I'm not too sure how much clothes I have left."

"Are you going back home tonight?" I asked her.

She looked deep in thought a moment. "I don't know. I mean, I don't _like _this place. It's like my nose is permanently in an acidic perfume department at a mall."

"But?"

"I don't wanna go back there," she said quietly. "I acted rudely to my mom."

I entwined her fingers with my own. "I'm sure she'll forgive you, Leah. She's your mother. She loves you."

"I know. It's just… Well, she's always in Forks, and Seth is always here or at Jake's. I'm in that big house by myself all the time. I grew up in it, but I'm starting to think it's time to move on."

"You want to move out?"

She nodded. "I've been thinking about it for awhile, but since I've been here, it's only reinforced the idea." She chuckled dryly. "Who knew staying with a bunch of bloodsuckers would expand my mindset."

I could tell she seemed a little overwhelmed, and said to her, "There's no rush. I don't think they'll kick you out or anything. The doctor seems nice enough, and so does that lady who was outside with you and Renesmee."

She smiled. "Esme is great. I never thought I'd say it, but I really like that leech. She's very kind. She hasn't even tried to throw me out yet."

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll take mine? We can relax afterwards."

She nodded. "You can come to my room when you're done. It's the second room on the left in this hallway."

I nodded. Before she left, she kissed me quickly on the lips. "I love you," she said quietly. "I don't know if I've said it enough."

My heart melted at her words. "It won't ever get old."

She smiled brightly and made her way back through the doors and left.

I took the clothes and took them into the bathroom, finding some towels in a cabinet that was in there. Taking a quick hot shower, I got back out and put the basketball shorts on that she had laid out for me. Looking on top of the bed to try and see if I was mistaken, I found that she had neglected in giving me a shirt. I smiled at the prospect.

Suddenly, I heard my phone go off in the jeans pocket of the pants I was wearing before. I was surprised it still even worked, what with the amount of water damage it must have gone through.

I didn't recognize the number, or even the area code. I picked it up warily, anticipating for some telemarketer to be on the other line.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um, hi." It sounded to be a woman on the other line. "Is this… Vincent Call?"

"Yes," I said slowly. Telemarketers didn't usually call me by my name.

"Oh. Well, hello."

There was a pause. "Can I help you with anything?" I asked. "You know _my _name. Are you trying to sell me something or what?"

She chuckled nervously. "No, I'm not trying to sell you anything. I think you've been looking for _me_, actually. I somehow managed to get this number through a few sources."

I was getting nervous now. What woman was I looking for? "And this would be…?"

"My name is Anna Diaz, but I think you know me better as Anna Saddler."

Oh. I guess I have been looking for her.

* * *

_And so the plot thickens. I wonder what will happen next? What will Anna reveal, if anything, to Vinnie? Well, I of course know, but I love hearing your speculations. This story isn't quite over yet, though it is nearing the end. I think about three more chapters will be fit for this. But who knows.  
_

_Cocoa_


	22. Chapter 22

_Here's the next chapter in Leah and Vinnie's story. I just wanted to quickly apologize for not having clearly stated who Anna Saddler was in the previous chapter; that was a mistake on my part, as I forgot that people have a life outside of Fanfiction and don't just automatically catalogue every character's bio that they read in every story. Just as a reminder, _**Anna Saddler**_ was the woman who Vinnie found out from his mother as the woman who his father had left Alyssa for, leaving her to go to La Push and after becoming pregnant with Vinnie. Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!_

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_Chapter 22_

I waited as patiently as could for Vinnie to come into my room after I took my shower. I had taking care to put on the same pink cami I had on when he had stayed over my house during the blizzard, but this time, I put on the matching little shorts that came with it. There was no reason for me to be nervous; he loved me, and I loved him.

So, since there was no reason for me to be nervous, I couldn't figure out why I persisted to play with a strand coming off of the shorts to try and distract myself.

I guess if I really wanted to admit it, I could figure it out. Vinnie did, in fact, make me _very _nervous. Not in a scared way, but in a way I didn't understand. With Sam, it didn't seem I had the chance to be nervous with him. One day, we're dating. The next, I'm sneaking into his bedroom. Only after that did we actually fall in love with each other.

But Vinnie was a completely different story. I wanted him. And I loved him. Besides me having been sleeping next to him in my living room, we hadn't exactly gotten to that point in our relationship.

As much as I wanted it to happen, I didn't know exactly what to do. I had only been with Sam. This was going to be a whole different experience all together.

In the middle of my musings, a knock came at my door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

The door slowly opened, revealing Vinnie. Even though I was smiling, he didn't share the same sentiment and looked at me with a confused expression.

_Oh, crap_, I thought. Maybe he wasn't ready for this. I had only assumed that we shared the same feelings on becoming more intimate. I mean, he was the one who had said downstairs that he hoped that I would get him out of his clothes in a "more private setting". Maybe I had assumed too much.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't me that had given him that expression.

"Uh, nothing," he said quietly. He shut the door behind him and walked over to me, sitting at the foot of my bed.

Instinctively, I reached out for him, placing our both equally warm hands on top of each other. "We don't…" _God, this was going to kill me._ But if he didn't feel comfortable, there was no way in hell I was going to be. "I won't try and seduce you if you don't want me to." _Seduce_? I couldn't believe I had just said that.

For the first time, he smiled, but it didn't reach his green eyes. His hand came up from under mine and reached for my wrist, pulling me to him. I scooted over to him, and he tentatively leaned over and placed a single kiss on my neck, just below my ear.

Damn. I had only confessed my love for him that day, and he had already found my weakest point, that one spot that sent my entire body on fire. It took the other guy weeks to figure out, and mostly me telling him.

What was that other guy's name, again?

He whispered in my ear, "Believe me, Leah, I have absolutely no objection to you seducing me. _Ever_."

My whole spine seemed pleasantly electrocuted the entire way down my back with his words. I was afraid I was going to take advantage of him, but he already had me wrapped around his strong olive finger.

He pulled back and looked at me. "What's the matter, then?" I asked him.

"Someone just called me on my phone."

I sighed. "One of your psychotic ex-girlfriends from LA?" I asked him. "Is she going to come up here and bitch slap me for inadvertently causing you to move back here?"

He laughed. This time, the smile finally reached his eyes. "None of those girls can even compare to you, Leah. I thought you knew that already."

I nodded. "I do."

He sighed. "Well, it's not like I even have a chance of hiding it from you. I think I could be holding a secret I swore on my life I would never tell, but you would still end up coaxing it out of me."

"It's the imprinting. It's like that. You can't really deny me anything."

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that for future reference," he smiled.

I sighed, a little frustrated. "Vinnie, honestly, the suspense is killing me. Who called?"

"Anna Saddler. Well, Anna _Diaz_."

I waited for him to continue, and when he didn't I asked, "And this woman is…?"

"I guess you would call her my step mother."

I couldn't stop my eyes bulging out and my mouth falling open at that. "Your… your dad's wife? She called you? How did she get your number?"

"Well, my mom had told me that she was the one who my father left her and unborn me for. I didn't know if Anna was still with him, but it was worth a shot. She called from Mexico. She said she saw me posting things on Facebook and MySpace for her, and somehow, through my dad's old things, found my mom's name, and then her number in La Push. She figured out, and I'm not even sure whatt gave her the idea, she told my mom that she was on the Board of Trustees at UCLA and was offering me money to come back to school, but needed my cell phone number to contact me."

"She did all that to look for _you_?"

He chuckled. "I guess little old me is worth looking for."

I rolled my eyes at that. "You know I didn't mean it like that. But your dad hasn't talked to you your entire life. He probably has a family-"

"Three daughters," he interrupted. "They have three daughters together. Alexandra, Liana, and Josephina."

My breath caught. "You have sisters?"

"No." When he noticed what must have been a confused expression on my face, he continued. "The man who I share partial genes with has three daughters. He _isn_'t my father, and they _aren_'_t_ my family. Embry and my mom are my _only _family."

His painful and almost angered expression caused me to put my hand against his cheek, caressing it softly with my thumb. "You have me, too. Don't forget that."

He took my hand and kissed my palm softly. "I could never forget you," he said tenderly. He kept my hand in his as he entwined our fingers together and rested them on his lap.

"Did she tell you anything else? Anything about your-" I was afraid to use the word "father" anymore concerning him " –anything about him that would help you?"

"His name is really Victor Diaz. All she really told me close to having to do with wolves was that when she came to Mexico City with him after they left college, he was busy with a special job that he was entitled to from birth."

"Well, that sounds a little familiar."

He nodded. "She wants me to meet her."

I was surprised by that. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Are you going to?" He had every right to go and look up his past. I was fortunate to have had two loving parents for pretty much my entire childhood. I knew these things, but my mind wasn't reaching my aching heart, thinking about him going to a different country right when we had finally figured things out.

"No. Whatever there is down there, she can tell me over the phone. I mean, he doesn't even know I'm looking for him. If there was something tragically important that she needed to tell me, she would have when she called."

I nodded, then felt guilty for the relief the statement had given me.

"I'll keep in touch with her every once in awhile, I guess."

"Did you have any questions for her?"

He took a deep breath, then exhaled it slowly. "You know, it's weird. When I was a teenager, I had planned out all these questions to ask my father. What he was doing with his life, what he was like as a kid, why he left my mom and me. But I almost don't want to know now."

"Why not?"

"I was confused back then, and anything bad that happened to me, I automatically blamed him. Like when this kid punched me in sixth grade and I was embarrassed in front of everyone, I just thought 'Well, I would've been able to fight if that man hadn't left and taught me how to sucker punch someone.' He was kind of an outlet for me."

"But I still don't understand," I said to him. "Why don't you want to know what's happened to him?"

He shrugged. "I guess ignorance is bliss. I don't want to know because I don't want it to get in the way of my life."

"What do you mean?"

He pulled on the hand he was holding and pulled me to him, my head laying on his chest as he let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. "Leah, I don't know if you realize this or not, but I've never been so happy in my entire life as I have been with you. I got like this without a father. Why would I chance anything that could hurt our relationship by talking with some man I never have seen before in my life?" He kissed my forehead. "I'm happy just like this. A dream of a father wouldn't make me feel happier. He wouldn't comfort me. Mexico isn't my home. _You_ are my home."

My chest heaved, and if I hadn't put my emotions in check, I was sure a few tears would've escaped my eyes from the sentiment. Looking up into his eyes, I saw nothing but true sincerity in his emotions. As if it were second nature to me, I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pushed his head so that my lips could better meet his.

Even though I was just intending to give him a sweet kiss, once my lips came in contact with his, all thoughts left my head and I ran on pure instinct. The taste of his lips intoxicated me, so I guess he was to blame when I began to lick his bottom lip until it was granted entrance. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and when he pushed onto my lower back to the point where my chest was on every line of his, I was ecstatic to find that his heart was running the same race as mine.

As my hand that was not buried in his hair came up to the back of his neck, his hands lowered to my hips, putting a firm, but not painful, grip on them. So slowly that I hadn't even realized what was happening until my head rested on the pillows, he lowered me onto the bed and laid softly on top of me. His lips left mine, and before I could complain, he was already starting to kiss my neck. His soft hands left my hips, and slowly came in contact with my torso. As if my camisole wasn't already short enough, he had rebelled and cautiously started to push it up with his hands against me.

Just when an unfamiliar sound escaped my mouth, a sudden knock came to the door.

We both froze in our movements. I guess that show was over. I sighed angrily. "Yes?" I nearly screamed at the door.

"Um, Leah, I just wanted to wish you a good night," I heard Renesmee's little voice say.

Of course it was her. The bloodsuckers would've used their super sonic hearing to understand, and I knew Jacob valued her life enough to stay away from my bedroom if he even had a suspicion that Vinnie was in it.

Somehow, I unraveled myself from him, having him help me by moving from laying on me to the side of the bed. I walked over to the door and opened it.

I looked down at her, and couldn't help but smile as she looked up at me happily. As much as I didn't want to admit it, the girl had me liking her, even though I had tried my hardest not to. She was half leech, being raised by a whole coven of them. I should hate her.

But, when it was just her and me, or even us and Esme, I could forget about that instinct to want to hate her. I forgot about her upbringing, and just saw her as the little, curious toddler she was. Sure, she looked about three years old so that wasn't exactly normal, but she was still nice to be with. She seemed to want me to be with her, and I was all for someone wanting to appreciate it, even if it was a little six month year old kid.

I kneeled down to her, and smiled at her. "Goodnight, Nessie," I said as I patted her head softly.

She looked ecstatic, and to my surprise, engulfed me in a hug, her little arms suddenly around me. As if that wasn't enough she quickly pressed a little kiss to my cheek. "Goodnight, Leah." With that she ran downstairs, probably getting ready to go to her cottage to sleep.

"Your good with kids," I heard a voice say behind me.

I shut the door and walked back over to my bed. "It's just her. Nessie loves everybody. She's like that."

"You were good with Claire, too, at Quil's birthday party."

"Well, she's pretty much my little cousin," I said as I turned off the lamp on the little bedside table. I did not even want to think about talking about kids with him. I was already starting to fear the point where I would have to tell him that his imprint was a genetic dead end, and that I could never give him the family he so deserved. Hopefully that would come down the line.

I climbed under the covers as he laid there on his back. I rested against his side and rested my head on his shoulder as his arm came around me, holding me there.

"So," he said quietly in the darkness, "I guess this is an assumed invitation to sleep in this bed with you?"

"It wasn't so much an invitation as much as it was a demand." He chuckled. "Stay with me, please," I said quietly.

He kissed my lips softly. "I can't imagine going anywhere else, Leah."

And with that, I fell into a slumber, his heart beat against my ear lulling me to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_Aw! Major fluff in this chapter. I hope my make out session was enough to satisfy everyone until my next chapter comes out._

_If you're not crazy about fluff (which I don't get why you wouldn't be, it's just so sweet), don't worry. They'll be some action -well, mostly drama, actually -in the chapter coming up. There are about two chapters left until WNL is finished, and three if I really stretch it._

_Cocoa_

_P.S. This has absolutely nothing to do with this story (or even Twilight) but I just wanted to put in a little music advertisement for the up and coming band,_ The Cab_. I went to a concert of there's in Buffalo yesterday, and they were awesome. The lead singer, Alex DeLeon is a sweetheart, an amazing singer, and gorgeous. It doesn't get much better than that. Plus, their song, _**"I'll Run"**_, is pretty much Vinnie's theme song to Leah. Check it out if you can. Now, I'm done. Review please._


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. And thanks to _**KzintiKiller**_ for discussing with me all about the story. It means so much that people out there are enjoying this story so much. _

_Now I must warn you, this is a LONG chapter. I think it makes up for my rather short entries these past few chapters. But I didn't have the heart to half it, so I just put it all in here. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Vinnie's POV**

_Chapter 23_

I first realized that I was somewhere I wasn't used to the minute I came into consciousness. I could feel the mattress under me, and the lack of springs digging into my back was enough to hint that this wasn't my bed.

The memories were slowly coming back to me as my eyes peaked open from my hooded lids. I recognized this room. I slept in this room with-

My thoughts were interrupted by a slight movement next to me. As I looked down, I saw what could only be described as an angel lying next to me, still fast asleep, her hand gripping onto the shirt that I was wearing and her cheek pressing against the indent between my neck and shoulder.

It was hard not to smile at the sight of seeing Leah lying with me. Once again, I realized that waking up to her face was something I wanted to do every morning.

I was surprised at first that I didn't immediately realize that she was laying next to me the moment I woke up. There wasn't anything about her that was forgettable, from her scent to the way it felt to be with her in my arms. I came to the conclusion that her being with me was nothing odd; it was us. Like Sam explained to me, the imprinting meant that we were soulmates. It only made sense that she and I sleeping next to each other would be one of the most natural things for us in the world.

A few minutes later, she stirred once more and swallowed, taking a deep breath and releasing a quiet and peaceful sigh that I had never heard come from her before. My grin spread as her hand left my shirt and reached lazily for my neck.

I made the mistake of chuckling at her. In response, her eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to try and rid the sleep from her eyes. She looked confused a moment, but then smiled softly, and laid a kiss on my neck.

"Good morning, Leah," I said to her quietly.

"Hi," was all she responded with before she adjusted herself and laid completely on my chest, her hair tickling my nose.

"How was your sleep last night?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her short bob.

"Just peachy," she said softly. "Better than I have slept in awhile. You?"

"Wonderful."

There was a moment of comfortable silence –and a couple of stolen kisses here and there –before I asked her, "Do you want to go get something for breakfast?"

"Hmm. I guess. But that means I would have to move and I'm actually very comfortable right now."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I think we have plenty of time to be comfortable, but we should go eat something. I doubt Jacob would like it if I starved his loyal… what does he call you?"

"Beta." She then proceeded to grumble something about Jacob sticking something up his ass, but even my new werewolf hearing couldn't exactly pinpoint the words as she put on a pale purple fleece robe and led the way downstairs to the kitchen.

I could see that the other vampires were already up and about, which honestly should not have surprised me that much if I had remembered that they didn't actually sleep, like Sam told me when I had first shifted. There appeared to be more than I had remembered living under the same roof. A man with curly brown hair and muscles that would put any football player to shame sat on the couch with the blond woman, Rosalie.

Nearing the kitchen, I could smell the sweet aroma of chocolate. As I entered the kitchen, I saw a man at the stove, his back to Leah and me as he cooked. At the table in the dining room that was visible, I could see little Nessie sitting there eagerly.

She smiled widely as we came in. "Hi, Leah. Hi, Vinnie," she said excitedly.

"Hi, Nessie," Leah and I said together.

"Daddy's making chocolate pancakes."

"Didn't you have that for breakfast yesterday?" Leah asked as she sat next to her at the table.

"Well, yeah, but I don't really like human food most of the time. I like sweets, though."

Leah turned to me and saw my confused expression. "She's half vampire. She usually drinks animal blood."

"Oh," I said silently. It was hard for me to picture the little sweet girl attacking some animal for its blood, but I didn't ask anything more about it.

"Would you like some pancakes, Leah?" A voice called out from the kitchen. I assumed it must have been the man who was cooking at the stove.

"Um, no," she said flatly.

"But you had some yesterday," Nessie said confused. "Esme made some for us, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Leah said quietly.

The man came into the dining room with a platter of chocolate pancakes. Now that I could see his face, it seemed like he was more of a teenager than an adult, and could not have been older than twenty. The plate of food seemed to be enough to feed six people. But seeing as how both Leah and I had a massive diet, I assumed it was just enough.

"Leah," the man said, "I can promise you that I did not in fact poison these pancakes. Do you think I would serve them to my daughter otherwise?"

"Stay out of my head," Leah said to him, her voice sounding annoyed.

The man sighed, and looked over to me. "I'm sorry that I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Renesmee's father, Edward." He seemed about to shake my hand, but thought better of it. I appreciated it. I didn't really enjoy the ice cold feeling on my skin too much.

"I'm Vincent Call."

"Nice to meet you. Would you like some pancakes for breakfast? I made so much that I'm not sure even Renesmee's appetite can fit it all."

"Daddy!" she said in horror.

"It's okay, Nessie," I said with a smile. "Us werewolves have a big appetite, too."

The smile went back on her face. "I know. Jacob ate a whole cake once. A big one, too. Did you know that?"

I chuckled. "No, I did not know that. I'll have to have him tell me that story sometime."

"Do you want some pancakes, Vincent?" Edward asked me again.

"Yes," I said without thinking. I didn't even want to begin going on about how much I enjoyed pancakes, chocolate ones at that. My mom used to make them for Embry and me every Saturday after her paycheck. When there wasn't a lot of money coming in, it was nice to look forward to what was one luxury in our little household.

Edward smiled and went back into the kitchen. He came back with berry and maple syrup and a butter dish, along with plates, forks, and knives. The berry syrup took me by surprise; it was what we used at my house when my mom could get some extra from the restaurant. My mother hated maple syrup, so she never felt the need to waste her money on it. I liked the berry one better, anyways.

"Thank you, Daddy," Nessie said happily.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." As he bent over and kissed her forehead in a touching gesture, it seemed nearly impossible for this man to actually be a killer creature, who was made to kill humans. I came to the realization that I had yet to encounter a vampire that I actually wanted to kill like I was supposed to. The closest that came to it was Rosalie, but I think that even if she was human, she'd be rude.

"Your mother and I are going to go hunting," he said to Nessie. "Alice wants to take you shopping today."

"Okay. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Nessie. I'll see you soon." With a little kiss on the cheek from Nessie, Edward stood up and smiled at me. "It was nice meeting you, Vincent."

"Thanks for the food," I said in response.

He chuckled. "You're welcome. Bye, Leah."

"Bye," she grumbled.

He left the room.

"You don't like my dad," Nessie said sadly, looking in Leah's direction.

Leah looked stunned for a moment, as I was. I forgot that the young girl didn't seem to have the regular characteristics as a seemingly three year old would have. It should not have surprised me that she was observant enough to notice the harsh tendencies Leah had toward Edward. "I don't _not _like your dad, Ness. It's… complicated. You know that normal shape shifters and vampires don't really enjoy each others company. It's just how we are."

Nessie nodded. "But… you like me, right? I'm okay?"

Leah smiled at the girl. "Yes, you're okay, Nessie."

She smiled widely in approval and reached for her pancakes, sitting on her knees to do it.

"Do you need-" I began before Nessie interrupted.

"I can do it," Nessie said. Somehow, she did manage to reach the platter, putting three pancakes on her plate.

I reached over and got some –maybe five to start out –and put butter and berry syrup on them. I didn't regret choosing to eat them, even if Leah decided to hold it against me later. They were delicious.

"I'll have to tell your dad how great these are, Nessie," I said in between bites.

"They are very yummy today especially," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want any, Leah?"

She looked over at me and glared. "No, I do _not _want any pancakes."

"There isn't a lot of breakfast food left," Nessie said. "Esme has to go back to the store. She hardly buys enough for when Jacob and Seth are over. Now that I have two more wolf friends, I don't know if even the store has enough for us," she giggled at her own joke.

"It's okay. I'll figure out something."

I tried to think of a way for Leah to be less stubborn about this. "You know, my mom, Embry and me used to eat these all the time."

"Really?" Leah asked in curiosity.

"Yeah. With the berry syrup, too. I'm surprised that he brought it out."

Leah chuckled dryly. "He probably got in your head and saw you remembering it."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad can read minds," Nessie said, cutting up some more food to eat.

"Oh." I forgot that vampires could have special abilities.

We ate silently, but Leah kept looking at the food with longing. I knew she had to be hungry, and chocolate wasn't something that a lot of people could resist.

"You trust me, right?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Of course I trust you. What kind of question is that?"

"And you like Nessie, right?"

She glared. "Vinnie, where are you going with this?"

"If we're eating this, why won't you? They very good Leah, and I know you're hungry."

"It's about the food, it's about principle."

"What principle?"

She rolled her eyes like I was the biggest idiot in the world. "I only eat food at this house if Esme made it. I like her."

"I thought you liked Edward," I asked her.

"No, I don't _not _like him. I'm _neutral _with Edward."

I sighed. "Okay, if you're sure."I bit into a piece of the pancake. "Mmm," I said while I ate it. "It's so good, and chocolately, and sweet, and-"

"If I eat a pancake, will you shut up?" she said as Nessie giggled at my motions.

"Yes, I will."

She sighed unhappily and took the fork that was left at the table, digging into a pancake that was on my plate and eating it quickly.

"Well?" I asked her.

"They're not that bad. I'm neutral with them, too." But I could tell by the amount of five pancakes that she put on another plate of her own that she was more than neutral with them.

* * *

Nessie had left to get dressed soon after breakfast, and I went back into Jacob's room to look for some clothes I could wear. In his closet, I saw an array of nice clothes, all of them with the tag still on them. The prices were more than what I could ever afford, but I remembered what Leah had told me before.

"Alice bought him a whole wardrobe that he never uses," she had said on the way upstairs. "I'm sure neither one of them would mind if you used an outfit. At least it would be worn."

Trying not to pick anything too expensive, I went with a deep green button up and light jeans. After brushing my teeth with the spare I had found unopened in the bathroom, I knocked on Leah's door.

"Come in," she said. I opened the door, and saw her making the bed. She had changed into a green tee shirt that hugged her body beautifully and a denim mini skirt that seemed to make her perfect legs go on for miles.

She looked over at me and smiled. "We sort of coordinate," she laughed.

Looking down at my outfit –I couldn't remember what I had put on; I couldn't really remember anything with her standing there in that –I chuckled and happily put my eyes back on her. "You're right."

She walked over to me and pulled at my collar gently. "You look very nice in this. I'm glad you wore it instead of Jacob."

"Yeah?"

She looked up at me, smiling softly and putting a lose hair away from my face. "It makes your eyes look even more hypnotizing."

I smiled. I enjoyed the fact that we were apparently having the same reaction to each other. "I think I know the feeling," I said to her, lowering my head to get put my lips on hers. She kissed back immediately, her lips latching onto mine for dear life. On instinct, my hands went around her waist and held her to me as close as I could. I was only encouraged as her fingers tugged on my hair, just as she did the previous night. I gently shut the bedroom door with my foot and gently pushed her back onto it.

My lips made the circuit over to her ear and down her neck as far as her shirt allowed me, which was about two inches past her collarbone.

Her breathing hitched as my hands lowered down her waist and slowly onto the bare skin on her hips. She moaned when my hands went under her shirt, slowly making their way up her sides. She hooked a leg around my hips, and I quickly pulled the other one to join it, supporting all of her weight as I held her by her hips against the door behind her.

"Vinnie," she said softly. I looked back up to her, and saw a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned down and took my lips, kissing them with intense passion.

A knock, once again, was what interrupted us.

We both groaned simultaneously in frustration, as I set her down on her feet and pulled away so that she could open the door.

She took one look at Jacob who was standing outside, and I swear, she looked like steam was about to come out of her ears like in those Saturday morning cartoons I used to watch at home when I was a kid.

"What the hell do you want, Black?" she said angrily.

He only laughed. "I was starting to think that we had started getting on a first name basis before this point, _Clearwater_. I didn't realize you being sexually frustrated would get you so riled up."

The sound that escaped her could only be described as a growl as her arm shook. I knew that frustration.

I put a hand gently on her arm. She looked up at me at the touch, and her face was void of the anger. She nodded slightly, understanding that I was only trying to help her calm down.

"Wow." Jacob said in awe. "Vince actually posses the power to tame the shrew. This is amazing."

She looked back at him. "Unless you want me to sever a certain _small _body part of yours, Jacob, I suggest that you hurry up with whatever you want."

He laughed. "There's my beta. And you know I would not have interrupted whatever was happening on the other side of this door unless it was pretty important."

"What is it?"

His tone got more serious. "There's a tribal meeting. A big one."

She looked confused. "For what? Are they telling the legends or something?"

"No. All the old wolves have to come, the first ten anyways." He looked over to me. "It's all about you."

"Me?" I asked. "What do they want with me? Its not like they even accept me."

"I think that's the whole thing they'll be deliberating."

"But why does everyone have to come?" Leah asked worriedly.

Jacob shrugged. "I have no clue, but I think its important."

She sighed. "Well, when's the meeting?"

"Right now."

* * *

I admit that I was a little scared as I sat in the back of Jacob's car with Leah as he drove us to the reservation. I had no idea what they were going to do to me. Hopefully, I could just explain what happened yesterday with Anna and be done with that whole situation with my father, and just move on and try to be as normal. Well, as normal as I could get under the circumstances.

Leah laced her fingers with mine, which were taping anxiously on my knee. "You're going to be fine," she said to me. "They probably just want to talk to you."

I nodded my head, but I think we both knew that if everyone was coming, it was going to be a little more important than a little chat.

We pulled up to Sam's house. I expected there to be a bunch of cars parked outside, but I only saw a couple. I figured that everyone wasn't there yet.

The three of us walked up the sidewalk to the house, Jacob leading the way and opening the door. I could hear talking as soon as the door opened. When I entered the living room with Leah close to my side, the room seemed to go into an uncomfortable silence.

Everyone _was _there. I could see the elders sitting in chairs, Sue Clearwater sitting alongside them. Seth was on the floor, his back leaning against the couch where two other guys sat that I did not remember with Embry. Jared and Paul sat on opposite sides of a loveseat, and Sam stood in a corner, his arms folded and looking serious. Quil sat in the kitchen, drinking something that Emily had just finished pouring into his glass.

"Hey, Vince," Seth smiled.

"Hey." I tried my best to smile, but it was hard to do so under the stifling conditions. I was afraid to do anything with everyone staring at me.

"Vincent Call," Old Quil said, "we have called this meeting to discuss what has happened to you these past few months."

"Okay." That seemed simple enough. I quit school and came back to La Push, started dating Leah, morphed into a wolf, imprinted on Leah, and found some stuff about my dad. The end. I didn't see why there needed to be an entire congregation to discuss the story.

"You have lived here since you were born, although you do not possess and Quileute blood," he continued. "You left for college three years to return here to your mother and brother. You then proceeded to shift into a wolf, although you are not of the same blood as these brothers." He motioned to the rest of the wolves. "Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Have you been able to figure out anything about your father, Vincent?" Billy Black asked me.

I sighed. "Well, I talked to his wife yesterday on the phone. She says he's in Mexico with the rest of his family."

He nodded. "Did she tell you anything that might help us figure you out?"

"Not really."

He sighed. "I see."

"Vincent, you're sure there isn't _anything _more you know?" The way Sue said it startled me; she seemed desperate for a better answer from me.

But I didn't have one for her. "No, nothing."

Her face saddened as she looked away from me.

"Can I ask why I'm here?" I said. "I don't understand why everyone has to be here."

Old Quil answered. "Everyone of these _real _shape shifters are here because we don't have the slightest clue as to what you are. You being on this reservation affects everyone."

"In what way?"

"You're a mystery. No one knows what you are. There is no way that you could have the same magic as our Quileutes have. There is something wrong with what you are. It's possible that you could be a danger to this community. _That_'_s_ how it affects everyone."

"Dangerous?" Leah said. "How is he dangerous? He's been in Sam's pack the last few weeks. You act like he's some renegade wolf."

"No one can hear what he is thinking, so he very well may be having other things on his agenda than being here. And I suggest in the future that you respect your elders more, Leah Clearwater."

I heard her take a deep breath and look away from them, clinging to my arm.

"I don't have an agenda, sir," I said. "I'm here because this is my home. This is where I was raised. I may not have the blood in me, but I'm supposed to be here."

"There is no way you know that."

"With all do respect," Sam suddenly said, "he hasn't really been a problem. I tell him what to do before he shifts, and he does it. He can fight."

"But what if some vampires were to come into the reservation at a moments notice? How do you suggest that he contribute to a battle plan if he cannot hear everyone else?"

Sam seemed to be at a loss of words, and not able to contradict the statement.

"Maybe he could try being in my pack," Jacob spoke up. "I'll be his alpha."

"You setting up this new pack has been trouble enough. There's no need to add the foreigner to it."

I for one was starting to think that the little nickname they used for me was getting pretty old quick.

"I hope we're not arguing about that again," Jacob said with frustration. "We go through it every other month. I'm supposed to be an alpha. The rest of them came at their own free will. Leah and I are managing our boundaries and the rest of the pack just like Sam and Paul do."

"We know, son," Billy said. "We're not here to talk about that."

"Then what are we here to talk about?" Seth said.

"Seth-" his mother started.

He threw his hands up in defense. "All I'm saying is that it seems like we're going in circles instead of actually talking about anything. We should be patrolling soon."

"Don't lie," Old Quil, "you simply miss the bloodsucker's company."

"Yes, I do, but I would also like to know what's to come of my sister's boyfriend before the sun goes down."

The eyes all went back to Leah and me, standing there side by side, her hand still wrapped around mine.

"We aren't sure what is to come of him," Billy said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What's the problem with leaving things the way they are? Everything is fine the way it is. I'm on Sam's pack, and I'm living here. What needs to change here."

"Both of those part seem to need to change," Old Quil said solemnly.

I didn't really understand what he was saying. I must've heard him wrong. It sounded like they were kicking me out of here. "I don't understand."

"We think that you, Vincent Call, can possibly be a danger to all in the community and because of that, we are asking that you leave."

The whole room seemed to go into a gasp.

"Leave?" was all I could manage in a small voice. I had to leave? They were kicking me out of my own home? Where I had lived for my entire childhood, where all of my best memories were…

_Where Leah was?_

This had to be some kind of twisted nightmare that I couldn't wake myself up from. That was the only explanation. But try as hard as I did, I was not waking up to the comfortable bed I had slept on with Leah next to me, sleeping and looking the angel she was.

That was possibly the last time I would see her sleep.

All of a sudden, Embry rose up from his counch in the living room and looked Old Quil in the eye. "You're honestly kicking my brother out of this rez?" he said angrily. "You can't do that."

"I think I can, Embry Call," Old Quil said, "and although you share the same last name as him, he is not your brother. Not like the rest of them."

Embry seemed about ready to pounce on Old Quil before Jacob walked over and grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Em," he said calmly.

"Calm down? He just said that Vincent –the boy who I share a mother with, the guy who protected my on the play ground from the bullies, the man who practically raised me as opposed to whoever the hell my father is –is not my brother. You _cannot _say that. He's half of the only family I have."

"We understand that," Billy said, "but he can't stay here anymore."

"There isn't any other way to solve this?" Jared asked. "I don't see what the problem is with him staying here. Even if he's just not allowed to shift or something. Why can't he stay here?"

"There is no way that we would know he would be able to do that," Old Quil said. "You know how hard it is not to shift, especially in the beginning. He can't stay here."

I felt Leah shaking. "He's not leaving," she said softly. I couldn't see her face, so I couldn't tell if her shaking was out of anger of something else.

"Leah, dear," her mother said in desperation, "this is for the best."

"How can you say that?" she said angrily. "You can't make him leave. I love him. I love him more than anyone. He's not leaving." I could finally see her face, and instead of the anger I imagined on it, I saw complete anguish as the tears fell from her eyes. It was pulling me to pieces.

Everyone seemed a little startled by her declaration. "You're only saying that because Sam is here," Old Quil said frankly. "You probably thought the same of him before he left you for Emily."

That was low. That was really, really low, and I almost couldn't believe he had just said that aloud. I don't think the rest of the room could, either, especially since Emily and Sam's eyes went wide.

But Leah seemed virtually unscratched from the remark. "No, I never loved Sam like this. I never felt like this for anyone." She sighed. "Didn't Sam tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Sue said curiously.

"Vinnie imprinted on me."

There was another universal gasp. I was beginning to feel like I was on some kind of sitcom where you could here everyone's reactions by the taped audience.

"That's impossible," Old Quil said simply.

"No, it's not," Sam spoke again. "He really did. I can't see inside of his head, but-"

"Then how can you be sure?"

"When he saw her for the first time after he shifted, he came to me, asking why he couldn't stop thinking about Leah. He felt everything –the pull, the endless devotion, the love –that everyone else has. He just didn't know the name for it. No one had told him about imprinting before. You told me not to explain too much of our legends with him. I never talked about anyone imprinting, and yet he did."

"That means he has to stay," Leah said. "We protect who we imprint on. That's why Renesmee is still alive. We protect her."

"Yes, but you did not imprint on him, as I understand it," Old Quil said. "He imprinted on you. You are allowed to stay here. We can protect you, but he must leave."

"You can't separate us!" she nearly screamed. "You would never make Sam leave Emily, or Jared leave Kim. You can't do this!"

"We may do as we please, Leah."

"I thought this was a discussion," Quil suddenly said, coming in from the kitchen. "It doesn't count as discussing if you've already decided everything."

"Quil, you should be quiet. When you become an elder, you're free to make whatever decisions you wish as long as they are in the interest of the community. That is all we're doing."

"But-"

"This discussion is over." He looked at me intensely. "Vincent Call, you must pack your things and leave as soon as you can tomorrow. Please get out of this house."

As hollow as I felt, I somehow managed the energy to turn around and walk out, walking quickly without looking back.

They were making me leave. I would be leaving everything I had ever known.

I had never hated my father so much in my entire life. Why couldn't he have been from this reservation instead of Mexico? Why couldn't I be like everyone else for once in my life?

Without thinking, I ran into the woods, quickly taking off my clothes and running as fast as I could to no where in particular. My anger, my frustration, my sadness; they all led me.

When I finally stopped running, I realized that I was actually at the cove. Our cove.

Well, it was on the reservation, so I guess it really wasn't mine anymore.

I shifted back to human form, only putting my jeans back on as I leaned my head against a rock, sitting cross legged on the sand.

To no surprise, I heard quiet footsteps on the sand, and someone sitting close to me. "What's going to happen, Vinnie?" she said softly.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go to Mexico. Maybe if I can get answers, they'll let me come back here." I turned to look at her, and could see the tears still going down her face. I took put both of my hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly. I laid my forehead against hers. "I will come back for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I will come for you, Leah. I will do everything in my power to make sure that I can come back here to be with you."

"Vinnie, I'm coming with you."

I looked down at her. "What?"

"There's no way you're leaving without me."

"But what about Jacob's pack?"

She shrugged. "Seth will take my place. I need you, not the pack. I love them, but you are _everything_, Vinnie, like I am for you. I can't be without you."

"But-"

"I'm coming with you." She said it confidentially so that there was no room for argument.

I smiled. She was leaving her whole life –her pack, her family, her life –to be with me.

I pulled her face in for another kiss, one that showed how much I appreciated and loved her; one that explained the feeling that coursed through my veins and seemed to be the most appropriate phrase for the moment.

"I love you so much, Leah," I said against her lips.

"I love you, too," she said, "more than anything."

Even though the pain was still in me, it seemed to get smaller every time my lips came in contact with hers. Even though I would still have to leave everything, I wasn't leaving _my_ everything.

She was coming with me.

* * *

_Wow. So a lot has happened this chapter. Pancake eating, Edward Cullen, a make out session, and Old Quil being a major ass: that about sums it up. _

_There will be just one chapter left. But *surprise, surprise* there WILL be a _**sequel**_ to this story. I promise you that. When more details come in, I'll be sure to tell you. I think that the adventures of Leah and Vinnie aren't anywhere near complete. I'd love to write about their mischief as it unfolds._

_Please review._

_Cocoa._

_P.S. There's a soundtrack to this story that I posted on my profile that you're all welcomed to check out anytime. It's got a variety of songs, and I they all played a part in this story being made._


	24. Chapter 24

_And here's the final chapter of my story. Thanks so much for reading this. Special thanks to my constant reviewers, like _**J'sClearwater**_, _**Clearwater'sAnn**_, _**emmettsmyfave**_, _**I Am Switzerland101**_, and _**MintCccIceCream**_, just to name a few. I couldn't have finished this story without the reviews and encouragement that I get from my readers. Enjoy this final chapter!_

* * *

**Leah's POV**

_Chapter 24_

A week after the incident with the pack, I was still unprepared to leave and go to another country.

Somehow, using his whole "I'm the favorite Alpha" thing he has going on, Sam convinced the elders to give Vinnie another week to leave. When I asked him why he had done that, he said he felt like he owed me something.

"You don't owe me anything, Sam," I said, a little angrily. I didn't like people who felt like they were in my debt.

"So you want me to tell them to change their mind?" he asked me, already knowing the answer to that question.

I returned to my mom's house the day before, staying with her one last night. We had a somewhat tearful reunion. I had hurt her with leaving without a word, and she had believed it was her fault originally.

We spent the night in her room, having a little girly night in watching some movie she liked on her T.V. while I sat close to her on her bed. It was something we used to do when I was little. My dad would go out fishing, and when he took Seth with him, my mom and I would have a girl's day. It was something we hadn't done since I was in the sixth grade, but I think it just made that night even more special to me.

"I'm going to leave with him, Mom," I told her quietly in the middle of the movie.

She sighed and hugged me to her body, stroking my hair with the care and affection that only a mother could. "I was afraid you would say that."

"He imprinted on me. I have to go with him."

"You are in no way obligated to anything for him. You can stay here if you wish to do so."

"No, I can't, even if I wanted to."

"You can make your own decisions. You can stay here."

I pulled away from her and looked at her. "In case you've forgotten, I'm a twenty year old grown woman. I _do _make my own decisions, and I've decided to go with my soulmate to Mexico because I love him and can't live without him."

"I know that you're a grown woman, Leah, but you'll always be my little girl," she said quietly, a tear escaping her eye.

I knew that she was hurt by my decision, but I couldn't fully explain to her the importance of me leaving with Vinnie.

"What would you do, Mom?" I had asked her. "What if there's only one way to be with someone you loved more than anything?"

"I love my children more than anything." She held a hand to my face as another tear escaped her eye.

I knew she could never understand what he was to me, but I couldn't blame her for that. She did love us dearly, but I had no children; only my soulmate who I could not live without.

"I need him," I said to her, hoping that she would try and comprehend it somehow. "I want to be with him more than anything. He's _it_, Mom."

She sighed. I think we both knew I was too stubborn to actually even consider rethinking my decision.

After that night, I stuffed any clothes I could into my bag. It wasn't much, seeing as how before Vinnie had came I couldn't have cared less about wearing anything other than some holey jeans and old tee shirts, but it would have to do.

As I picked up a shoe off the ground, I saw a shard of glass that was on the ground. Before I could blame it on Seth coming into my room, I saw wilted flowers on the ground, covered in more glass.

Oh, I thought to myself. I did this.

I had completely forgotten that in my furry the day Vinnie told me he was a wolf, I had thrown the flowers he had so thoughtfully given to me into my bedroom wall.

It was kind of weird how far we came, now that I thought about it. Well, how far I've come. I knew I he hadn't come back to La Push all that long ago –a little less than a month –but he still had irreversibly changed my life. There was absolutely no denying that.

In less than a month, I had gone from being a woman who could not even think about dating someone to actually falling in love and getting imprinted on.

That was a little much.

As soon as I finished packing everything in a backpack, I went downstairs where Seth and my mom were waiting in the living room for me.

"Do you have everything?" my mom asked me.

"Yes."

"And you have your passport?"

I sighed. "Yes, mother, I have my passport." I knew she was my mother, but she could trust me that if I was driving with someone to Mexico, I had the decency to remember my stupid passport.

"Just making sure, honey." She came over and hugged me tightly. "You'll call me, right?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, I will."

She pulled away from me. "You be safe, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a werewolf in case you forgot, not some weak girl that's leaving the nest."

"I know that." She laid a hand on my cheek. "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too, Mom."

She pulled away, and Seth engulfed me in a huge hug, pulling me off the ground with the strength of it. It was times like these that I hated that my little brother was so much taller than me.

"You're killing me over here, Seth," I said. Of course, it didn't really feel that uncomfortable as much as it was just annoying.

He set me down. "Be good sis," he said simply.

"Will do." And with that, I left the house.

I knew that there was a stop before I left completely, and I took my car and drove over to the Cullen's house. I knew it would've just been quicker to just phase and run over there, but I didn't feel the need to.

I quickly arrived at the Cullen mansion in record time. I hadn't realized I had been driving that fast. Pulling into the driveway, I could see that Vinnie's truck was there.

I got out of my truck and went to the front door, not bothering to knock anymore. I had practically called that place home for over a week, so I didn't really feel obligated to. It wasn't like they actually locked the front doors or anything anyways.

When I walked in the living room, I saw that Nessie and Jake were there watching something on the television.

They both looked over to me when I entered the room, and Nessie's eyes suddenly looked urgently up to mine. She climbed off the couch and ran over to me, the grace definitely coming from her dad's side of the family.

"Do you really have to leave?" she asked me.

"Ness," Jake said exasperated. He got up and walked over to us. "We talked about this already, honey."

She looked down at her feet in shame. "I know."

I squatted so that I could look at her eye level. "If it means anything, I'm gonna miss you, too." And it was true. I had no idea that I would become close to some odd half vampire half human creature that my best friend imprinted on. I wasn't sure when the change occurred, although I knew it was since I had ran away from home and sought refuge here.

"Can I…" She looked up at me as her eyes puffed up with tears. "Can I show you something?"

I knew what she talking about. She hadn't showed me anything with her thoughts since the first time when Jake insisted that she show me, saying it was the coolest thing in the world.

I didn't agree.

But, if it was just once… "Okay," I sighed.

She smiled excitedly, and gently put her warm hand onto my cheek.

Suddenly I wasn't in the Cullen's living room. I was outside, looking at myself from Nessie's perspective. We were outside talking, drinking lemonade. Another flash and I was in the living room again, but this time, watching a Disney movie with her as we laughed together. And then I was in the room I called home upstairs with her, painting her toenails. We had done this a couple of days ago, mostly because she saw a girl on TV do it and insisted that I show her how, since her aunts and mother insisted she was too young to do it.

There was one universal phrase to the whole thing she showed me:

_Big sister._

I felt her hand leave me, and I was back in the living room, staring down at her. She looked up at me, trying to figure out how I felt about the whole thing.

I smiled. "You're the best little sis, Nessie."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around me, holding onto me tightly. She let go and went back to the couch, watching the television.

I stood up straight and looked up to Jacob, who was still next to me. "Thanks for letting her do that," he said gratefully. "It means a lot to her."

I nodded. "I know. It was true, all the same."

He laughed. "Who knew my beta and my imprint would care about each other so much?"

I shrugged. "Weirder things have happened."

I could hear someone coming down the stairs, and when I went to the staircase, I saw Esme coming down, along with Alice, who had a large suitcase with her.

I eyed her curiously. "We're not making a stop in Cabo, if that's why you seem to be going."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "These aren't mine. They're for you."

I was taken aback. "Me?"

"Yes. I went shopping for you. And I'll have you know that I didn't even touch them. I ordered them online and the packages are stuffed in here unopened, no vampire stench that you guys insist we have."

That was pretty nice. "But-"

"I think you should just take it, Leah," Esme laughed. "Alice is very determined for you to have these."

"I'm sure Vincent will appreciate some of them to," Alice said suggestively.

"Okay, now I'll definitely have to keep them," I chuckled. I took the suitcase into my hand.

"And this is from me," Esme said handing me something.

A credit card.

A black American Express.

With my name on it.

"God, I'm not a charity case, people," I sighed.

"It's a gift. You know as well as I do that you cannot sufficiently pay for a road trip to Mexico on your trust fund. We don't very well need all the money we have."

"But-"

"You should take it, Leah. Esme is very determined for you to have that," Alice laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"It's no problem," Esme smiled.

Another person came down the stairs, and at the sight of me, he hurried even quicker to step in front of me. Esme and Alice moved out of the way as he did.

"Hi," he said simply.

Funny how after about a hundred greetings, they still managed to have a fluttering affect on me. "Hi, Vinnie."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips quickly; too quickly for my taste, but I guess we were in public.

"You ready?" he asked me.

I simply nodded.

We walked, suitcases in tow, out the door. He tried to take my stuff away from me so that he could carry it for me to his truck, but it was no use.

"I bet I can carry more than you," I teased him.

"Oh, I'm sure that's very true, Leah," he laughed as he put the suitcases into the trunk. "But it's the principle of the whole thing."

I rolled my eyes as he kissed me on the cheek playfully.

"Please wait until your off the premises and in a hotel room to kiss and cuddle," a voice said from behind me.

I pulled away and glared at Jacob. "Could you please be a little less… well, you?"

He laughed.

"I'll start up the car," Vinnie said, shutting the trunk and walking around to the front.

"So, you're really leaving," Jacob sighed quietly.

"Yes. You know I-"

"I know, I know. I get it." He looked me in the eyes. "I am gonna miss you, though."

"Shut up," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I will." He sat on the edge of the sidewalk, and I followed suit. "I just can't believe your leaving."

"Your pack will survive. Seth will be a good beta."

"Yeah, I know. Not as good as you, though. You always knew how to throw down the hammer. I can't see your brother doing that."

"You calling my brother soft?"

He snickered. "No, I'm just saying you're tougher." He sighed. "And I wasn't talking about the whole pack thing about missing you. I mean, I'll miss that, but I'll miss _you_. You're my best friend, Leah."

I chuckled. "You know, you have a habit of falling in love with your best friends. You better be careful. I don't think Vinnie or Nessie would be very happy about that."

He laughed loudly. "We would never work. I still think it's funny that Vince thought we were dating." He looked over at me. "But did you know that you were my first crush?"

I sighed. "I was everyone's first crush."

"That isn't too off the mark. I remember when I was thirteen and thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. Of course, every other guy thought so, too."

"I guess you were wrong, huh?" I laughed. "You found a prettier girl. Twice."

"But you're beautiful to him." He gestured towards the car, where Vinnie was sitting. "You're everything to him."

"Do you have a point to this whole thing?" I asked. "You're getting a little too sentimental for my taste. I'm best friends with you because you fight with me, not because you're a poet."

He laughed. "I guess that's true. I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy you got _your _someone. I really am. You deserve a happy ending more than anyone I know."

I couldn't agree more with him. "Thanks, Jake."

"Now that that's over with…" He rose to his feet, and I got up with him. He held his hands out stretched for me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, c'mon. I don't get to often do this."

I sighed and walked into his arms, enveloping me into a tight hug that felt as good and brotherly as Seth's.

We pulled away, and I walked over to the passenger seat of the car, getting in.

"Okay," I said to Vinnie, "lets-"

But I was cut off by a knocking on the driver's side window.

Vinnie rolled it down. "Yes, Jacob?" he asked.

"Just wanted to warn you. Be careful with that one. I'm leaving her in your hands only because you can stand her more than I can."

Vinnie laughed. "I'll do my best. I think I can handle her, though." He looked over to me and smiled. "Of course, that's only if she let's me."

I didn't reply and simply took his hand in mine as a silent message.

Jacob grunted. "God, I really hope Nessie and me are never like this when she's older. It's making me sick." With that, he walked off and back to the house.

"I can't wait until she get's older," I said as Vinnie pulled out of the driveway. "You'll have to remind me to tease him intensely about what he said."

He laughed. "I will."

I folded my legs under me where I sat. "Why is it again that you insisted that we drive God knows how many miles south to Mexico?"

"Because it'll be a nice adventure. It's not like I really have anywhere to go. It'll take up time until I figure out somewhere to permanently call home."

"We," I corrected. "We'll figure out somewhere, not just you."

All of a sudden, he stopped the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"I just…" He looked over to me. "You're absolutely sure about this? Leaving everything behind to come with me? I don't know how long it will take us to get there."

"God, for a college boy, you can be so stupid sometimes." I reached up and put a hand in his hair. "Vinnie, I love you. So much. I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life than that. I'm staying with you." I leaned over and kissed him, trying to convey to him what words couldn't say. How I was his as much as he was mine; how I had never loved anyone the way I loved him; how I would do anything for him.

I pulled back from his lips and looked at him, leaning back in my seat. "Now hurry up so that we can get the hell out of here."

With that and a laugh, he continued driving, beginning our journey.

**~love (noun): a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.**

**She loves him. He loves her. And it was as simple as that.**

**Almost.~**

* * *

_I can't believe it's over... It only took me, what, a year? _

_I am so excited to write the sequel! I have so much planned for these two. _

_So, Leah was finally cast. And it's not me. haha But all I can say is that I hope Julia Jones does a great job with the character. I'll look forward to critiquing everything she does in the movie to make sure she's true to Leah's essence. _

_And thank goodness it's not Vanessa Hudgens. No offense to her in anyway, but she just doesn't fit the role. At all._

_Cocoa_


	25. Sequel

Although I did originally have the sequel posted on the site, I decided to take it down. I did not feel it was right to have only a partial sequel on here and go so long without updating the story. I hope in the future that I will be able to finish it. Until then, thank you all so so SO much for reading and reviewing the story.


End file.
